El Medallón Siniestro
by MARK69
Summary: Un medallón, dueño de un poder arcano, llega a Nerima... Ranma, Akane, y los demás, conocerán a Rina Inverse y sus amigos magos, en una aventura nunca antes vista... Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Sailor Moon...
1. ¡El robo del Medallón!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 1: "¡El robo del Medallón!"**

**Nota: La presente fanfiction, "El Medallón Siniestro", es la Parte 1 de "La Trilogía Iniciática", la cual continuará luego en la Parte 2, "¡Pánico en Nerima!" y en la Parte 3, "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"; éstas 3 fanfictions, en la línea temporal, se ubican después del final del manga de "Ranma ½", o sea, después de la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane. Además, se desarrolla poco después del final del anime de "Sailor Moon", o sea, la batalla de las Sailor Scouts contra Sailor Galaxia, además de poco antes del final de la Temporada 1 de "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas", o sea, la batalla de éstas contra Zagato.**

Era una noche muy oscura en el reino de Saillune. En el castillo de la princesa Ameria, había un gran alboroto. ¿El motivo? Alguien había entrado. Era un invasor. Un invasor muy silencioso, ya que no decía ni una palabra. El extraño invasor, al parecer, buscaba algo, porque, desde que había llegado, no había dejado de descargar bastonazos a diestra y siniestra, dejando sin sentido a varios soldados. Aún así, seguían llegando soldados.

-¡Vamos, aprisa! –urgía un capitán a un grupo de soldados. -¡Debemos detener a ese sujeto tan extraño, ya que debemos proteger a la princesa Ameria!

-¡Tenemos problemas, capitán! –contestó un soldado.

El capitán notó algo: aquel soldado tenía, a la altura de la ceja derecha, una herida, de la cual, le manaba mucha sangre. De hecho, el soldado casi no podía abrir el ojo derecho, por la sangre que le mojaba la cara.

-¡Explique eso, soldado! –ordenó el capitán.

-¡Es ese invasor, capitán! –empezó el soldado. -¡Es muy ágil, y no podemos atraparlo!

-¿Ha intentado acercarse a los aposentos de la princesa? –preguntó el capitán, al tiempo que, de una habitación cercana, veía salir a 4 soldados, todos heridos, y agarrándose las cabezas.

-¡Negativo, capitán! –informó el soldado. -¡Parece que busca algo, pero no sabemos que cosa podría ser! ¿Alguna posible idea, señor?

-¡No lo creo! –dijo el capitán, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Debe buscar joyas!

Mientras eso pasaba, en un pueblo cercano, una pequeña chica pelirroja (Rina Inverse), y un chico alto, rubio y muy fornido (Gaudy Gabriev), llegaban a una posada. La chica, al parecer, era la más alegre por llegar, a esa posada. Al parecer, algo la incomodaba.

-¡Maldito sangrado! –decía mientras se tocaba, con un muy evidente malestar, la zona del bajo vientre. -¿Por qué rayos, me vino ahora?

-¡Alégrate, Rina! –respondió Gaudy, sonriendo. -¡Al menos, no había gatos cerca!

-¿Gatos, Gaudy? –preguntó Rina. -¡No te entiendo!

-¡Es muy fácil! –dijo el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡He notado que, cuando te pasa eso, hueles como si hubieras dormido, en una venta de pescado! ¡Si te huele un gato, te come! ¿No te parece algo lógico?

-¿Qué yo huelo...? –se repetía la pequeña pelirroja. De pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que su compañero le acababa de decir, dejó salir toda su furia. -¡Estúpido Gaudy! ¡Cerebro de medusa! ¡¡¡¡¡"DRAG SLAVE"!!!!!

-¡Espera, Rina! –exclamó Gaudy. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Al disiparse la energía (Aumentada por el desorden hormonal de Rina), Gaudy estaba todo chamuscado de pies a cabeza. Al parecer, dijo algo indebido.

-¡Idiota y más que idiota! –le espetó Rina, entrando al baño. -¡No perderé más tiempo contigo, debo ir a darme un buen baño!

-¡Vaya con la tonta pecho plano! –se dijo Gaudy, mientras sacudía su ropa.

-¡¡¡¡¡WHAMP!!!!! (Sonido del taponazo que Rina le pegó, en plena nuca, a Gaudy, dejándolo K.O., al menos por mientras ella se bañaba).

Al rato, mientras Rina estaba en la bañera, meditaba sobre lo acontecido.

"_¡Creo que no debí ser tan dura con Gaudy! ¡Él no miente cuando me llama "tonta pecho plano", porque eso soy! (Insertar aquí, una escena de Rina, poniéndose de pie en la bañera, y tocándose, sus pequeños pechos) ¡Cielos! ¡Cuándo toco mis pezones, estos se me ponen duros! ¡Vaya que se siente bien!"_

Por unos momentos más, Rina siguió con lo mismo, tocando sus pezones, y haciendo que se endurecieran. El tacto le producía sensaciones grandiosas; de pronto, dirigió la vista a su parte inferior, la cual aparecía cubierta por un pequeño puñado de vellos púbicos. Notó que, una vez más, el sangrado le había vuelto. Exhalando un suspiro ahogado, Rina se dedicó a limpiarse a conciencia, lo cual logró hacer al rato, cuando la molestia se le quitó. Ya sintiéndose limpia, se sentó afuera de la bañera, algo agitada aún, pero ya algo aliviada.

Algunas horas después, Rina dormía, esperando no ser molestada más por esa noche. Para su buena fortuna, eso pasó, y pudo dormir "de un tirón". Al tiempo que Rina dormía, la batalla en el castillo de su amiga, la princesa Ameria, subía de tono y de intensidad. La mayoría de los soldados, yacía en el suelo, noqueados con sendos bastonazos. Ameria, despertada por el ruido de la batalla, llegó al salón, y se le paró por delante al extraño invasor. Iba a descubrir que era lo que pasaba, a como fuera.

-¿Quién eres, y qué buscas aquí? –preguntó Ameria. -¡Yo, Ameria, princesa de Saillune, demando una respuesta, de tu parte!

-¡Medallón! –es la única palabra que, tras un largo e incómodo silencio, dice el misterioso y enmascarado invasor.

-¡¿Medallón?! –repite Ameria, con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz. -¡Espera un momento, por favor! ¡No me estarás pidiendo el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh! ¡Es un objeto muy peligroso! ¡No puedo dártelo!

-¡Medallón! –repitió el invasor, al tiempo que agitaba una mano enguantada.

-¡No te daré nada, y menos eso! ¡Olvídalo, y vete! –ordenó Ameria. -¿Tienes alguna idea, en tu cabezota de piedra, de lo que pasaría, si ese dichoso medallón cayera, en las manos equivocadas? ¡No creo que lo entiendas, así que date la vuelta, y sal de aquí!

Lo que pasó a continuación, era algo que Ameria no esperaba. Sin previo aviso, el invasor giró, dando media vuelta... ¡Pero para propinarle un señor bastonazo, en la sien derecha, el cual la derribó, noqueada, al piso de piedra!

-¡AGH! –fue lo único que pudo decir Ameria, al recibir aquel golpazo, y caer al suelo, al tiempo que todo se le ponía negro.

Tras constatar que el golpe no había sido mortal, sino dirigido a noquear, el invasor abrió la blusa de Ameria y, de un tirón, le arrancó una llave que tenía sujeta, por medio de un cordel, al cuello.

Tras agarrar esa llave, el invasor se dirigió a una bóveda, y puso la llave en la cerradura. Tras girar la llave, la puerta se abrió, y permitió ver un objeto, el cual brillaba con una luz negro-azulada. Era el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, una antigua hechicera que, siglos atrás, había causado grandes daños, hasta que fue detenida por una enorme legión de hechiceros, los cuales encerraron su alma en ese medallón, al tiempo que destruyeron su cuerpo, para evitar que llegara a revivir. El desconocido agarró el medallón, y se fue.

Al día siguiente...

-¿Ameria? –llamaba una voz masculina. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Ameria, abriendo los ojos. -¿Zelgadiss? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Creo que llegué temprano! –contestó el chico-quimera, sonriendo tímidamente. Estaba arrodillado junto a Ameria, en medio de un gran grupo de soldados noqueados.

-¡Vaya desorden! –chilló una voz femenina, perteneciente a una chica rubia, la cual vestía un traje entre blanco y rosado. -¿Qué pasó aquí, un tornado?

-¡Firia! –exclamaron Ameria y Zelgadiss, al unísono. Con rapidez de rayos, ambos se levantaron, y fueron al encuentro de su amiga, la chica-dragón.

-¡Anoche fuimos atacados, Firia! –explicó Ameria, algo avergonzada.

-¿Atacados? –preguntó Zelgadiss. -¿Sabes quién fue, Ameria?

-¡Nunca pude verle la cara, ya que andaba enmascarado! –contestó la princesa de Saillune, ahora más avergonzada, debido a como acabaron todos sus soldados.

-¡Vaya, hubo parranda, y no me avisaron! –se escuchó otra voz femenina, la cual pertenecía a una chica de larga cabellera negra, que vestía un traje con hombreras.

-¡Miren, chicas, es Shilfiel! –exclamó Zelgadiss, reconociendo a la princesa del reino de Sailark (también llamado Saairog).

-¡Por lo visto, sólo faltan Rina y Gaudy! –dijo Shilfiel. -¡Ojalá que, ese par de locos, llegue pronto aquí!

Ameria, Zelgadiss y Firia, cada cual por su lado, notaron el brillo que se marcó en los ojos de Shilfiel, cuando mencionó a Gaudy.

-¿Aún te gusta Gaudy, Shilfiel? –preguntó Ameria, sonriendo. -¡Siempre te brillan los ojos, cuando mencionas su nombre!

-¿Se me nota tanto? –dijo Shilfiel, poniéndose roja. -¡No puedo evitarlo, él me gusta!

De pronto, Zelgadiss iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. ¿El motivo? Firia estaba como olisqueando el aire, como buscando un olor. De pronto, halló lo que buscaba.

-¡Debí suponerlo! –decía la chica-dragón, como pensando en voz alta. -¡Xeros!

-¿Xeros? –preguntaron, al unísono, Ameria, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel. A cada segundo, ellos entendían cada vez menos. Estaban ante un asunto muy extraño.

-¡Ese infeliz mazoku, lo presiento, está relacionado con este cobarde ataque, amiga Ameria! –exclamó Firia. -¿Pasó algo extraño, durante el desarrollo de ese ataque?

-¡Bueno, pues sí! –contestó Ameria. -¡Un sujeto enmascarado vino, noqueó a todos mis soldados, y me pidió el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh! ¡Creo que se lo llevó!

-¡No puede ser! –murmuró Zelgadiss, alegrándose de tener piel de piedra, lo cual le impedía ponerse pálido. -¿Ese no es un objeto muy peligroso?

-¡Tengo entendido eso, amigo Zelgadiss! –afirmó Shilfiel, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¿No es ese un medallón antiguo, muy poderoso?

-¡Es verdad! –respondió Firia, adelantándose a la posible respuesta del interrogado chico-quimera. -¡El Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh es un objeto muy peligroso, y lo será más en las manos equivocadas!

-¿Alguien mencionó algo peligroso? –preguntó Rina, apareciendo de pronto, al tiempo que sonreía radiantemente. -¡Yo me apunto, amigos!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rina? –quiso saber Gaudy, tan confundido como siempre solía andar. -¿Vinimos a buscar a alguien?

-¡Vaya que eres tonto, Gaudy! –estalló Rina. -¿No te acuerdas que Ameria nos invitó, a ambos, a pasar unos días con ella y nuestros otros amigos?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Gaudy. -¡Pues no, Rina, no me acuerdo!

-¡Gaudy! –gritó Shilfiel, llegando con el rubio espadachín, y abrazándolo.

-¡Hola, Shilfiel! –contestó Gaudy, respondiendo a aquel cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Me alegra verte, Gaudy! –dijo Shilfiel, sin soltar a su viejo amigo. -¡En cuanto pueda, te horneo un pastel de limón, tu favorito!

Rina no dijo nada. Estaba que se moría de la furia, debido a que la sinvergüenza de Shilfiel, actuando como una cualquiera, no dejaba de restregar su enorme sección pectoral contra Gaudy, algo que ella, ni de broma, podía hacer nunca.

-¡Oye, Shilfiel! –dijo, de pronto, Gaudy. -¿Me puedes soltar, por favor?

-¡Perdona, Gaudy, cariño! –le contestó Shilfiel, soltando al rubio espadachín.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Firia. -¡Debemos hallar ese medallón, y acabar con él!

-¿Medallón? –pregunta, de pronto, Gaudy, tan ido y confundido como siempre. -¿De qué dichoso medallón hablan?

-¡Debe ser el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, Gaudy! –respondió Rina. -¡He escuchado decir, que es un medallón muy poderoso, y excesivamente peligroso!

-¡Vamos, amigos! –rugió Firia. -¡Ese mazoku majadero de Xeros, ahora sí que va a saber, quien es la poderosa sacerdotisa-dragón, Firia Ul-Copt!

-¿Adónde iremos a buscar a Xeros? –preguntó Zelgadiss.

-¡Iremos a las ruinas del reino de Zoana! –contestó Firia. -¡Si ese necio está con alguien, deberá estar con la loca de Martina! ¡Apuesto mi honor de sacerdotisa en eso!

Sin decir más, Ameria, acompañada por Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, abordó su carruaje, y le pidió al conductor que los llevara, sin demora, al reino de Zoana. El carruaje se dirigió, con rapidez de rayo, hacia ese sitio. Firia no iba en el carruaje; ella prefirió transformarse en dragón dorado, e ir volando. Firia llegó a las ruinas del reino de Zoana primero, y se dedicó a esperar a los demás.

Entretanto, en las ruinas del reino de Zoana, un reino el cual fue, accidentalmente, arrasado por Rina hace ya algún tiempo...

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, mi muy estimado amigo Xeros! –exclamó Martina, sosteniendo en sus manos el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, al tiempo que giraba, como si bailara ballet. -¡Ayudarme con esto, es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, en el último año! ¡Tengo un plan genial, para usar ésta joya!

-¡De nada, Martina! –contestó Xeros, sonriendo. -¡Sólo me gustaría saber, en serio, el motivo, por el cual, me pediste que te trajera esa cosa!

-¡Con este poderoso objeto, podré reunir un gran poder, y darle una buena lección a la necia de Rina Inverse! –se jactaba Martina. -¡Esa necia pecho plano, lo juro, va a pagar por haber acabado con mi hermoso reino, Zoana!

-¡Creo que ya es hora de iniciar el conjuro, Martina! –intervino Xeros, como siempre, sin dejar de sonreír. Era algo que siempre hacía.

Acto seguido, Martina y Xeros se sentaron en el suelo, con el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh entre ellos. Xeros sacó un libro, y empezó a leer un conjuro, el cual haría a Martina una verdadera hechicera, muy poderosa.

-¡Vamos, Xeros, apúrate, dame el poder! –urgió Martina a su compañero.

-¡No seas impaciente, Martina! –dijo Xeros, tan sonriente como siempre. -¡Estos conjuros, aún para un genio como yo, llevan algunos minutos!

De pronto, antes de que alguno de ellos (Martina y Xeros) pudiera decir algo más, una pared voló en pedazos, dejando ver a quien llegaba al sitio (Firia).

-¡Ya detente, en lo que sea que haces, desgraciado mazoku! –demandó Firia, sacando su mazo, y sosteniéndolo, presta a dejarlo caer en la cabeza de Xeros.

-¡Hola, labios de lagartija! –saludó Xeros a Firia, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. -¡Ya me hacía falta verte! ¿También me extrañabas?

-¡Huy! ¡Es que no cambias, Xeros! –chilló Firia. -¿Por qué ayudas a Martina?

-¡Ella me pidió ayuda, labios de lagartija! –contestó Xeros, sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Acaso no se ayuda a las amistades?

-¿Quién te invitó, chica con cola? –interrumpió Martina. -¡Hazme el favor de irte, y no volver, o ya verás quien es Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova!

-¡No me asustas, niña loca! ¡¡¡¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!!! –gritó Firia, dejando caer su mazo sobre la humanidad de Martina, quien salió volando, y pegó contra una pared cercana.

En ese momento, Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria y Shilfiel llegaban al lugar.

-¡Xeros Metallium! –exclamó Rina, tomando la delantera. -¡Por lo visto, Firia tenía razón, y estabas involucrado en este engorroso asunto!

-¡Rina Inverse! –contestó Xeros, tan sonriente como siempre. -¿Nunca aprendiste a no meterte, donde no te llaman, amiguita?

-¡No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto, Xeros! –demandó Rina, apretando dientes y puños, ya furiosa. -¡No sé que planean ustedes, pero no va a funcionar!

Xeros no contestó a lo dicho por Rina; sólo volteó a ver a Martina, quien acababa de reincorporarse, y estaba justo detrás de él. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Ameria y Zelgadiss, cada uno con sus respectivos poderes, atacaba a Xeros y a Martina; sin embargo, no les hacían nada, ya que Xeros, desplegando un escudo, se protegía él, y protegía a Martina.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo escudo, Martina? –preguntó Xeros. -¡Lo inventé hace poco!

-¡Olvida tu dichoso escudo, y sácame de aquí! –protestó Martina, ya molesta.

-¡Devuelvan ese medallón, y verán que no les va a pasar nada! –ofreció Firia.

-¡Olvídalo, chica-dragón! –gritó Martina. -¡Xeros y yo nos vamos, y el medallón se viene con nosotros! ¡Tomen esto, es un regalo para ustedes!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gaudy, quien, desde que llegaron, trataba, sin éxito, de traspasar el escudo de Xeros. Al tiempo que preguntaba, señalaba un objeto redondo, el cual Martina lanzó delante de él y los demás.

-¡Es una bomba de sueño, Gaudy, cerebro de medusa! –chilló Rina, al tiempo que trataba de llegarle a la bomba, para deshacerse de ella. Para su desencanto, Gaudy agarró la bomba, y se quedó mirándola, con su eterna cara de _"no me entero de nada"_.

-¡Suelta eso, Gaudy, cariño! –solicitó Shilfiel, al tiempo que trataba de agarrarla ella.

Mientras Gaudy seguía con su cara de ido, la bomba explotó, soltando un extraño polvo, el cual empezó, a afectar, a Rina y a sus amigos.

-¡AGH! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ameria, sintiendo que el aire le hacía falta.

-¡Es un polvo somnífero! ¡No lo respiren, amigos! –explicó Zelgadiss. Sin embargo, él fue el primero en caer noqueado. Shilfiel, Gaudy, Ameria, Firia y Rina, en ese orden, le siguieron, en su viaje, al Reino de los Sueños.

-¡Ven, Martina! –dijo Xeros, al tiempo que abría un enorme portal inter-dimensional, y entraba con rapidez en él.

-¡Estoy detrás de tí, Xeros! –chilló Martina, entrando al portal detrás de Xeros. -¡Date prisa, y cierra este portal ya, para evitar que Rina y sus necios amigos nos sigan, si llegaran a despertarse pronto!

-¡Muy bien, dame un segundo! –pidió Xeros, haciendo un ademán con sus manos. -¡Oh, no, esto no puede estarme pasando a mí!

-¿Qué pasa, Xeros? –preguntó Martina, sorprendida por el rictus de sorpresa que, de repente, se reflejaba en la cara de Xeros.

-¡No puedo hacer que el portal se cierre! –exclamó Xeros. -¡Ni modo, vamos por aquí, a ver a que sitio iremos a parar! ¡El portal se cerrará solo, en cuestión de minutos!

-¡Me pregunto a que sitio iremos a ir! –dijo Martina, segundos antes de recibir una descarga eléctrica del portal. Xeros también la recibió y, en segundos, ambos iban flotando entre dimensiones, sin rumbo fijo.

**Nota: Lo que pasó fue que, revisando un viejo libro de magia, Xeros halló unas indicaciones para abrir portales inter-dimensionales, pero, para su mala fortuna, las indicaciones para cerrarlos, habían sido eliminadas. Aparte de eso, en el libro se indicaba que los portales eran muy inestables, y que podía haber tormentas eléctricas en su interior. Como se podrá adivinar, Xeros hizo caso omiso a toda indicación, y sólo memorizó la forma de abrir portales, pero nada más. **

Mientras tanto, en el parque de la ciudad de Nerima, en Japón, Ranma Saotome, su prometida, Akane Tendo, y sus amigos (Akari Unryuu, Moose, Ryoga Hibiki, Shampoo y Ukyo Kuonji) se disponían a pasar un rato tranquilo. Hacía pocos días que el grupo en pleno, con el agregado de los hermanos Kuno (Tatewaki y Kodachi), arruinó la boda de Ranma y Akane. Para Ranma y Akane, la boda iba a tener que esperar.

-¡Ahora que no hubo boda, deberemos tratar de vivir un poco mejor, Akane! –dijo Ranma, mientras bebía un trago de una bebida gaseosa.

-¡Así es, Ranma! –asintió Akane. -¡Esperaremos, a otro momento, para casarnos!

-¡Eso puede esperar, Ranma y Akane! –intervino Ryoga. -¿No creen que, 16 años, es una edad muy temprana, para casarse?

-¡No los juzgues con tanta severidad, Ryoga! –protestó Akari, abrazando a su prometido. -¡Sin embargo, si tienes algo de razón!

-¡Amazona espera que Airen, deje a Chica Violenta del Mazo! –se metió Shampoo, hablando, como siempre, "como una salvaje". -¡Airen, debe casarse con Amazona!

-¡No empieces, Shampoo, o recibirás esto! –advirtió Moose, mostrando un balde lleno de agua fría. Su advertencia era clara.

-¡Pato Estúpido, no manda Amazona! –exclamó Shampoo, dándole un manotazo al balde, el cual cayó sobre Moose, con el resultado ya conocido.

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac! –graznaba Moose, a modo de protesta.

-¡Ni modo, deberé volver a cambiarte! –se quejó Shampoo, que no dejaba de buscar chance de agarrar a Ranma. -¡Vamos a casa, pato estúpido!

-¡Cuac, cuac, cuac! –seguía graznando Moose.

-¡Ese par nunca va a cambiar! –se quejó Ukyo, viéndolos irse.

-¡Ya, Ukyo, no pienses en ellos! –intervino Ranma, sonriendo cálidamente. -¡Ven, vamos a disfrutar la comida!

-¡Ay, Ran-Chan, nunca dejarás de ser un tragón! –dijo Ukyo, muerta de la risa.

-¡Bueno, vengan, que ya voy a servir la comida! –urgió Akari, quien era asistida por Akane. Al menos, en esto Akane si podía ayudar.

-¡Excelente, Akari! –exclamó Ryoga, acercándose, con rapidez, a su prometida. -¡Ya no aguantaba el hambre!

Tras un rato de disfrutar una buena comida, todos se sentaron en el césped, a conversar un rato. La fallida boda de Ranma y Akane, era el tema número 1 de conversación.

-¡Yo, honestamente, opino que quizás nos estábamos apurando! –alegó Ranma.

-¿De veras crees eso, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane. Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo notaron su muy clara incomodidad, cuando preguntó eso.

-¡Estoy muy seguro, Akane! –respondió Ranma. -¡Recuerda que nuestro compromiso fue decidido por nuestros padres, no por nosotros!

-¡A veces olvido eso, Ranma! –asintió Akane. -¡Nuestros padres deberían habernos tomado el parecer, digo yo!

"_¡Vamos, chicos, ya decidan si seguirán o no con su compromiso, porque yo quiero tener a Ran-Chan conmigo!"_, pensaba Ukyo, mientras veía, con aire ausente, las nubes.

-¿Saben que nos hace falta, chicos? –preguntó Ryoga, mientras Akari le acariciaba el pelo, demostrando el enorme cariño que había entre ambos.

-¿Qué crees que nos haga falta, Ryoga? –quiso saber Akane. Presentía algo divertido.

-¡Estaba pensando en una aventura bien loca y fuera de lo común, como cuando enfrentamos a aquel mago loco, Fred Yerfburger! –fue la rápida respuesta de Ryoga.

**Nota: Para saber a que se refiere Ryoga, el lector debe leer los Episodios 11, 12 y 13 de "Días de chica", fanfiction escrita por Robert Heiney, y traducida al español por Guillermo Riquelme Valenzuela. **

-¡Esa fue una aventura inolvidable, la recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer! –dijo Ranma, al tiempo que sonreía suavemente.

-¡Bueno, chicos, ya se va haciendo tarde! –intervino Akari, mirando su reloj. -¡Debemos irnos, Ryoga, mis padres nos esperan para cenar!

-¡Es verdad, Akari, lo había olvidado! –exclamó Ryoga, poniéndose de pie, y ayudando a su prometida a hacer lo mismo. -¡Será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a tu casa!

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, Ryoga abrazó a Akari, y ambos se besaron. Ranma, Akane y Ukyo sonrieron. Al menos para ellos, Ryoga se había vuelto un chico muy tranquilo y feliz, desde que él era el prometido de Akari, lo cual alegraba a todos.

A decir verdad, la más feliz por la pareja Ryoga-Akari, era Akane, ya que así, Ryoga no se pelearía con Ranma por ella, como era muy común que pasara antes.

-¡Nos vemos! –dijeron, al unísono, Ryoga y Akari, tomando rumbo a la casa de Akari.

-¡Vamos, Ranma, a nosotros también nos esperan! –urgió Akane, a su prometido.

-¡Es verdad, Akane, hoy mi mamá hará su excelente sopa especial de arroz oscuro, acompañada de gambas fritas! –exclamó Ranma. -¿Vienes con nosotros, Ukyo?

-¡Me encantaría, Ran-Chan, porque sabes que me encanta como cocina tu madre! –dijo Ukyo. -¡Sin embargo, debo ir a mi restaurante, a alistar todo, ya que ésta noche, se presentará ahí una cantante, la cual viene de otra ciudad!

-¿Una cantante? –preguntó Akane. -¿La conocemos?

-¡No lo creo, Akane! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Es una chica nueva, se llama Rei Hino, y es de la ciudad de Juuban! ¡Me han hablado muy bien de ella!

-¿Sólo se presentará hoy, Ukyo? –quiso saber Ranma.

-¡No, Ran-Chan! –se apuró a responder Ukyo. -¡También se presentará mañana, y pasado mañana! ¡Vayan a verla, si pueden!

-¡Muy bien, iremos a verla! –afirmó Ranma. -¡Si no vamos mañana, iremos pasado mañana! ¿Está bien, Akane?

-¡Claro, Ranma! –contestó Akane. -¡Todo sea por una amiga como Ukyo!

-¡Gracias, chicos! –fue todo, lo que pudo decir Ukyo. -¡Ustedes, son de lo mejor!

Tras despedirse de Ukyo, Ranma y Akane tomaron rumbo al Dojo Tendo. Una vez allí, y tras darse cada uno un baño bien refrescante, bajaron a cenar con los demás (los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome, así como el padre de Akane, Sowun Tendo, y las hermanas de Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki). Un tiempo después, todos se fueron a dormir, sin saber que, al día siguiente, todo iba a ponerse "patas arriba", lo cual no era nada extraño en la ciudad de Nerima.

**Nota: Dos mundos, muy distintos uno del otro, se acercan a una colisión inminente. ¿Cuál será el resultado de ésta colisión? ¡Una gran aventura en la ciudad de Nerima, sin duda alguna! Esto se verá, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el episodio 2, titulado "¡Líos a la vista!"**


	2. ¡Líos a la vista!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 2: "¡Líos a la vista!"**

La noche, el momento en que más cosas raras suelen pasar, en la ciudad de Nerima.

Mientras Ranma Saotome, su familia, y la familia de su prometida, Akane Tendo, se preparaban para cenar, dos figuras flotaban entre dimensiones, al tiempo que, en un remoto reino de aspecto medieval, un grupo de chicos yacía en el suelo de un viejo castillo, todos noqueados, y caídos cerca de un portal inter-dimensional, el cual no se podía cerrar, ya que había sido abierto por un mazoku (Demonio) muy travieso, pícaro y descuidado, el cual era uno de los 2 individuos perdidos entre dimensiones.

La acompañante del mazoku, que usaba la apariencia de una especie de mago o sacerdote, era una chica de 20 años, muy escasamente vestida, con botas, una especie de bikini muy extraño, y una capa con unas hombreras aún más extrañas. Asimismo, su peinado, en forma de un par de tirabuzones, completaba su extraña imagen.

-¿Es que, acaso, estaremos flotando entre dimensiones para siempre, Xeros? –preguntó la chica, algo alarmada.

-¡Eso, no lo sé, Martina! –respondió Xeros, tan sonriente como siempre, aunque si estaba algo preocupado. -¡Yo sólo espero que, sea donde sea que acabemos, estemos lejos de la chica labios de lagartija, o me va a ir muy mal!

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas del reino de Zoana...

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba Rina, mientras se levantaba con dificultad, al tiempo que anulaba un amago de náuseas. -¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Xeros y Martina se fueron por un portal inter-dimensional, llevándose el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh con ellos!

-¿Estás bien, Rina? –quiso saber Shilfiel, mientras se levantaba, al tiempo que ayudaba a volver en sí, tanto a Gaudy, como a Ameria y Zelgadiss. A Firia no la ayudó, ya que la chica-dragón se despertó sola.

-¡Estoy bien, Shilfiel! –respondió Rina, acabando de levantarse. -¡Miren eso, amigos!

-¿Qué es? –fue lo único que se escuchó, una pregunta formulada por Zelgadiss.

-¡El portal sigue abierto! –dijo Ameria, sonriendo aviesamente.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –ordenó Firia. -¡Ayúdenme a mantenerlo abierto!

-¡Estamos contigo! –exclamó Rina, uniendo sus poderes a la chica-dragón. -¡Vamos, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel, ayúdennos todos!

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Saillune...

-¡No puedo creer que mi necia hermanita, la estúpida pecho plano de Rina Inverse, y sus tontos amigos, se hayan ido sin mí! –decía, por mientras ensillaba un caballo, una chica alta, de cabello negro, muy escasamente vestida, y con un super-recontra-mega-cuerpazo atómico, de medidas 120-60-90. Era evidente, que estaba algo molesta.

-¿Va a volver a salir, Princesa Gracia? –preguntó, con cierta timidez, un criado.

-¡Así es! –contestó la chica de cabello negro, acabando de ensillar su caballo, y montando en él. -¿Cuántas veces, tengo que recordarte, que no me llames Gracia? ¡Yo soy Naga, La Serpiente Blanca, la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos!

Así acabó la breve conversación. Soltando una estruendosa carcajada, la cual podía helar la sangre del más valiente, Gracia (o Naga, como ella prefiere ser llamada) abandonó el reino de Saillune, y tomó rumbo al reino de Zoana. Sus criados le habían informado, apenas llegó, de la partida de Ameria y sus amigos, con rumbo a ese otro reino. Tras darse un muy sabroso baño, Naga se vistió (si se puede decir así) y partió. Presentía que algo bueno, iba a pasar.

Entretanto, en la ciudad de Nerima, en Japón...

-¡La cena estuvo deliciosa, mamá! –dijo Ranma, acabando de comer. -¡Tu sopa de arroz oscuro, y tus gambas fritas, siguen sin tener igual!

-¡Es verdad, tía Nodoka! –secundó Nabiki. -¡A decir verdad, me da pena que ya hayamos acabado de comer!

-¡Nabiki, siempre tan glotona! –rió, divertida, Kasumi. -¡A veces me parece que fuera más hermana de Ranma, que de Akane y de mí!

-¡No es gracioso, Kasumi! –respondió Nabiki, algo amoscada. -¡Es cierto que Ranma es un tragón de primera, pero, en mi caso, es sólo que me gusta disfrutar de una buena comida, algo diferente, de vez en cuando!

-¡Ya, chicas, no es para tanto! –intervino Nodoka, sonriendo. -¡Iré a lavar los platos! ¿Me puedes ayudar, Kasumi?

-¡Desde luego, tía Nodoka, vamos ya! –contestó, siempre servicial, la mayor de las 3 hermanas Tendo. Esa era Kasumi, la ayuda siempre al instante.

Al rato, Ranma y Akane estaban en el techo, viendo las estrellas. De pronto, Ranma exhaló un suspiro ahogado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó Akane.

-¿Eh? ¡No, Akane, no me pasa nada! –afirmó Ranma. -¡Sólo estaba pensando!

-¿Y en qué pensabas? –quiso saber la menor de las chicas Tendo. -¿Acaso era en nosotros? ¡Vamos, dime ya, no seas tímido! ¡Sabes que puedes contarme, con toda confianza, cualquier cosa que te preocupe!

Nota: Para aquellos que no lo recuerden, las hermanas Tendo, hijas de Sowun Tendo y su fallecida esposa, Naoko Tendo, son 3. La mayor es Kasumi, de 19 años; la segunda es Nabiki, de 17 años; la menor es Akane, de 16 años.

-¡Pensaba, es correcto, en nosotros, Akane! –dijo Ranma, como si recién despertara de un profundo sueño. A decir verdad, Ranma se había comportado algo extraño desde la fallida boda, pero sólo Akane notaba eso.

-¡Ya, Ranma, cuéntame que pasa! –pidió Akane, mientras sonreía suavemente.

-¡Sólo pensaba en lo que pasó, Akane! –masculló Ranma, mientras bajaba la cabeza, con gesto de cansancio. -¡Tanto tiempo, tantos planes, y la boda fracasó!

-¿Es eso, lo que te molesta? –preguntó Akane, mientras lo abrazaba, y lo besaba en una mejilla. -¡No te dejes abatir por eso, tendremos otra oportunidad!

-¡Está bien, Akane, confiaré en tu palabra! –dijo Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que vernos, en el parque, con los demás!

Entretanto, en el reino de Zoana...

-¡Lo hemos logrado, amigos! –exclamó Firia. -¡Hemos abierto el portal, lo suficiente para mantenerlo abierto, por una hora! ¡Entremos!

-¡Vamos, chicos! –ordenó Rina. -¡Debemos detener a Xeros y a Martina, antes de que hagan alguna estupidez! ¡Vamos ya!

Haciendo eco a lo dicho por Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia, secundaron a su amiga, y entraron detrás de ella al portal.

Al parecer, dentro de un portal inter-dimensional, el tiempo transcurre mucho más lento.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en Nerima la mañana avanzaba, hasta llegar al mediodía.

A esa hora, el mediodía, Ranma y Akane, junto con sus amigos (Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo), se preparaba para disfrutar un delicioso almuerzo en el parque de Nerima. Al mismo tiempo, en la Mansión Kuno, un plan era fraguado.

-¿Así que deciden hacer un almuerzo en el parque, y se atreven a no invitarme a mí, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan"? –murmuraba el kendoísta de Nerima, evidentemente muy molesto. -¡Esto lo van a pagar!

-¡Ya lo creo que lo van a pagar, hermano! –secundó Kodachi. -¡No puedo aceptarlo, mi amado Ranma, está ahí con la feíta de Akane Tendo, la china que habla "como una salvaje", y esa cocinerilla vulgar! ¡Debo sacarlo de ahí!

-¡A mí, querida hermana, sólo me interesa ver a mis grandes amores: Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja! –respondió Kuno, al tiempo que observaba una foto de ambas. -¡Ya va a ver Ranma Saotome, en caso de estar cerca de ellas! ¡Juro por mi honor de samurai, que lo haré polvo, si las llega a molestar!

"_¡Si le haces algo a mi amado Ranma, te haré polvo, sin importar que seas mi hermano!"_, pensó Kodachi, al tiempo que tomaba sus armas de gimnasia.

En ese preciso instante, en el parque de Nerima, Ranma, Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo; Akane hizo arroz con gambas fritas, Akari preparó curry, y Shampoo y Ukyo, hicieron sus especialidades (Ramen y okonomiyaki, respectivamente).

-¡Ya te vas superando, Akane! –dijo Ranma, saboreando un poco de arroz. -¡Este arroz con gambas fritas, la verdad, te quedó excelente!

-¡Airen dice verdad! –secundó Shampoo. -¡Chica Violenta, aprende a cocinar!

-¡Muy cierto, pueden creerlo! –terció Ukyo. -¡Yo, la he estado ayudando!

Mientras todos soltaban la carcajada, algo pasaba cerca de la ciudad. Tras un viaje muy movido entre dimensiones, finalmente, Xeros y Martina llegaban al final del portal inter-dimensional que Xeros abrió (más bien, era un hoyo-agujero de gusano).

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Xeros, cayendo en un río.

-¡AGH! –exclamó Martina, tragando y escupiendo agua.

-¿Dónde vinimos a caer? –quiso saber Xeros, saliendo a la superficie, y limpiándose el agua de la cara. -¿Eso de ahí, es una ciudad, Martina?

-¡Así es, es una ciudad! –contestó la Princesa de Zoana, poniéndose de pie. -¡Vamos, Xeros, quizás podamos hallar, en ella, algún sitio para ocultarnos! ¿Tienes el objeto?

-¿El Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, Martina? –preguntó Xeros. -¡Pues no, no lo tengo! ¡Creí que lo tenías contigo!

-¿Dónde se me habrá caído? –se decía Martina. -¡Bueno, después lo buscaremos! ¡Ahora, Xeros, vamos a buscar un refugio, y tratemos de conseguir algo de ropa limpia y seca! ¡Estoy empapada!

-¡Vamos ya! –asintió Xeros. -¡Pero vaya lugar más extraño! ¿De veras es una ciudad?

Había algo que Xeros y Martina ignoraban de plano: El Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, llevado a la deriva por una derivación del hoyo-agujero de gusano, acababa de llegar a Nerima. Para ser más exactos, había caído cerca de donde Ranma y sus amigos almorzaban, al mismo tiempo que Kuno y Kodachi, iban con rumbo al parque.

"_¡Tranquilas, Akane Tendo y pelirroja, amores de mi vida! ¡Ya casi estoy con ustedes, para alejarlas del malvado de Ranma Saotome!"_, pensaba Kuno, mientras decidía que, muy pronto, su enemigo jurado, Ranma Saotome, iba a recibir una buena dosis de golpes con su espada de madera, con lo cual esperaba liquidarlo de una buena vez por todas, para así quitarlo de su camino, y dominar él solo a la ciudad de Nerima.

"_¡Ya voy, Ranma, mi amor, para tenerte conmigo!"_, pensaba, por su lado, Kodachi.

Nota: No es cuento, es la verdad... Tanto Kuno como Kodachi, a decir verdad, son un par de casos perdidos. A decir verdad, ellos hubieran vuelto loco, hasta al mismísimo Sigmund Freud... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Entretanto, en el reino de Zoana...

-¡Aquí está el carruaje de mi hermana! –dijo Naga, acercándose al mencionado vehículo. -¡Que sorpresa, el cochero está bien borracho!

Dejando al cochero dormir la borrachera, Naga penetró al arruinado castillo de Zoana, avanzando muy lentamente, tratando de escuchar algo, una discusión, una batalla, lo que fuera... Para su mala fortuna, el silencio a su alrededor, era tan pesado como una enorme losa de piedra. Finalmente, tras caminar un poco, llegó al que, sin duda, había sido, en otros tiempos, el salón del trono. Una vez allí, observó un extraño resplandor blanco.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –preguntó Naga. -¡No puede ser, es un portal inter-dimensional!

Naga, como si fuera alguien que no conociera nada de magia, se quedó por un minuto entero, mirando fijamente aquel brillante portal.

-¡Me pregunto si Rina, la tonta pecho plano, abrió esto! –murmuró Naga. -¡No puede ser, ya que ella no es tan inteligente como para hacer esto y, además, cuando le baja el sangrado, su poder se debilita! ¡Conozco de que hablo, porque la semana pasada me pasó a mí! ¡Pasar 3 días sin poderes, ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado!

Quedándose de pie frente al portal, por cerca de 3 minutos, Naga meditó sobre si debía, o no, entrar en él. Al cabo de esos 3 minutos, los cuales pasaron con la lentitud de 3 horas, se decidió a actuar.

-¡Bueno, ésta vez seré yo, Naga, La Serpiente Blanca, la mejor y más hermosa hechicera del Universo, quien salve el día! –exclamó Naga, al tiempo que sonreía perversa y aviesamente. -¡La pecho plano de Rina Inverse, no será hoy la estrella de la batalla!

Dicho y hecho. Sin decir nada más, Naga entró al portal. Para su enorme sorpresa, el portal se cerró, apenas ella entró. Al ver eso, Naga decidió dejarse llevar por el portal, a ver a que extraño sitio, iba a ir a parar.

Mientras eso pasaba dentro del inestable portal, en Nerima, las cosas iban a dispararse. ¿El motivo? Kuno y Kodachi estaban a una calle del parque, justo cuando Ranma, Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo descansaban, tras acabar el almuerzo.

-¡El almuerzo estuvo genial, chicas! –exclamó Ryoga. -¡Gracias a todas!

-¡Ryoga dice bien, chicas! –secundó Ranma. -¡Gracias, todo estuvo excelente!

De pronto...

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE A MORIR!!!!!

-¡Chico del Palo y Mujer Loca! –masculló Shampoo.

-¡Aléjate de mi amado Ranma, china de porra! –dijo Kodachi, atando a Shampoo, por la cintura, con su cinta de gimnasia, y tirándola contra unos arbustos cercanos. Antes de caer entre los arbustos, Shampoo pegó contra un árbol, quedando sin aire y noqueada.

-¡Esto lo vas a pagar, Kodachi! –juró Moose, al tiempo que atacaba a la chica gimnasta.

-¡No lo creo, cegatón! –se rió Kodachi, al tiempo que atrapaba a Moose por la cintura, y lo azotaba contra un árbol cercano. Moose cayó al suelo, sacudido y sin aire. Le llevó un rato volver en sí, y regresar a la batalla.

-¡Oye, hermana, déjame a los hombres! –pidió Kuno. -¡Encárgate de las chicas, excepto de mi amada, Akane Tendo!

-¡Deja todo en mis manos, hermano! –contestó Kodachi, empezando a atacar a las chicas, con una saña casi nunca antes vista.

-¡Ukyo, debemos proteger a Akari! –ordenó Akane, mientras enfrentaba, en cerrado duelo, a Kodachi. -¡Ella, no es una guerrera, como nosotras!

-¡De acuerdo, Akane, cuenta conmigo! –contestó Ukyo, al tiempo que alzaba en vilo a Akari. -¡Detén a Kodachi, y ya vendré a ayudarte! ¡Lo haré tan pronto, como consiga poner a salvo, a Akari!

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, cocinera de pacotilla! –chilló Kodachi, al tiempo que ataba, con su dichosa cinta, las piernas de Ukyo, haciendo que ésta cayera de bruces al césped, y, de paso, soltara a Akari. -¡Esa niña bonita, bajo ningún motivo se me escapará!

-¿Piensas atacarme, Kodachi? –preguntó Akari. -¡No veo por que haces esto, ya que yo, no te he hecho nada! ¡Esto, no debería estar pasando!

-¡Ya verás quien es la poderosa Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", niña! –exclamó Kodachi, lanzando otra cinta contra Akari. Para fortuna de ésta, Akane se interpuso, y desvió la cinta.

-¡Vas a pelear conmigo, Kodachi! –dijo Akane, plantándose delante de su rival. -¡Ya es hora, de que dejes de molestar, a Akari!

-¡Ven acá, feíta, y verás quien soy! –amenazó Kodachi, lanzándose contra Akane.

Una gran batalla comenzó. Kodachi atacaba con todo a Akane y a Ukyo, quienes trataban de defender a Akari, mientras que Kuno se encargaba de atacar a Ranma, Ryoga y al recuperado Moose. Shampoo estaba noqueada, pero nadie notó su ausencia.

Mientras tanto, entre dimensiones...

-¡Hace rato ya, que estamos en este plano, Rina! –protestó Shilfiel. -¿Faltará mucho para llegar, al sitio donde vamos?

-¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo, Shilfiel? –preguntó Rina. -¡Deberías preguntarle a Xeros y a Martina, que fueron los creadores de este pasaje!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, a todo esto, Rina? –quiso saber Gaudy, con su cara de "no me entero de nada". -¿Estamos de paso, o nos vamos a quedar?

-¡Gaudy, vaya que eres tonto! –gritó Rina, furiosa. -¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE FUEGO"!!!!!

Rina no contaba con algo: Gaudy, ya bastante acostumbrado a recibir sus ataques, se hizo a un lado, y el ígneo ataque de Rina impactó contra una pared del portal, causando una extraña reacción, lo cual causó alarma entre el grupo de hechiceros.

-¡Rina, cara de zapato! –gritó Firia. -¡Vamos a ver en que clase de predicamento, nos has metido, por andar haciendo tus tonterías!

-¡Gaudy me provocó, Firia, y creo que se me fue la mano! –se defendió Rina, al ver el fuego, envolviéndolo todo. -¡¡¡¡¡"FLECHA DE HIELO"!!!!!

Así como empezó, el fuego se apagó. Todos, exhalaron un tenue suspiro de alivio. En otro punto del túnel inter-dimensional (en eso se había convertido el portal), Naga había sentido el desequilibrio de energía que Rina había causado, y lo analizaba.

-¡Sólo una estúpida, como Rina Inverse, puede causar un caos así! –se decía Naga. -¡Ya me va a escuchar cuando la vea, tonta, acomplejada, pecho plano!

Entretanto, en Nerima...

-¡Mira, Xeros! –exclamó Martina. -¿Qué será, ese tal "Hotel Takanishi"?

-¡Es un hospedaje, Martina! –respondió Xeros. -¡Ya sabes, como una posada!

-¿Pedimos una habitación? –preguntó Martina. -¡Deseo dormir, en una cama suave!

-¡Está bien! –asintió Xeros. -¡Sin embargo, antes, deberemos vestirnos como los habitantes de este pueblo! ¡Voy!

Xeros hizo un gesto, y las ropas cambiaron. Xeros pasó a vestir jeans, tennis, y camiseta, de color azul. Martina vestía falda verde, blusa blanca, y zapatos blancos.

-¡Vaya, que bien, podremos pasar desapercibidos! –dijo Martina.

-¡Así es, Martina! –rió Xeros. -¿Recuerdas como te veían fijo, aquellos chicos?

-¡No entiendo, el motivo de eso! –masculló Martina. -¿No estaba bien vestida, como la linda princesa que soy?

-¿Te soy sincero, o seguimos siendo amigos, Martina? –quiso saber Xeros. -¡Al parecer, para ésta gente, estabas muy, pero muy poco vestida!

-¡¿YO?! –articuló Martina. -¡Ni que yo fuera una desvergonzada, como Gracia, la hermana de Ameria! ¡Esa, si es toda una vulgar!

-¡Buenas noches, señores! –saludó el dependiente. -¿Habitación para 2?

-¡Sí, por favor! –contestó Xeros. -¡Yo soy Xeros Metallium, y ella es Martina Zoana!

-¡Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova! –corrigió Martina. -¡Es mi nombre completo!

-¡Sí, señorita, como usted diga, no se preocupe! –afirmó el dependiente. -¡Botones, lleve a los señores a la habitación 15-07!

-¡Sí, señor, ya lo hago! –dijo el botones. -¡Vengan, señores, usaremos el ascensor!

En pocos minutos, llegaron al piso 15. Una grandiosa vista de la ciudad de Nerima se veía desde ahí. Una vez que el botones se fue, Martina se acercó a la ventana, y se sacó la blusa, llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto, Xeros? –preguntó, señalando la prenda que llevaba, debajo de la blusa.

-¡Eso, Martina, se llama sostén, y es una prenda muy usada, por las chicas de este mundo! –contestó Xeros, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. -¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro! –asintió Martina. -¡Es cómodo y suave!

-¡Tengo algo de frío por la mojada! –anunció Xeros. -¡Iré a bañarme!

-¡Está bien, yo lo haré luego! –respondió Martina, quitándose la falda.

-¡Y lo que está debajo de la falda, son las bragas! –le gritó Xeros, desde debajo del agua caliente. -¡Es la otra parte del conjunto!

-¡Xeros ha pensado en todo! –dijo Martina, mientras se miraba al espejo. Si bien se sentía algo rara sin su traje habitual, le gustaba aquella ropa, la cual apenas le cubría lo más indispensable y necesario. -¡Quizás deba "pagarle", ahora más tarde!

Al rato, Xeros salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla. Martina entró a bañarse, ya que ella, también, tenía frío de la mojada. Mientras se secaba, Martina se quedó viendo su cuerpo: estaba bastante bien constituida, con una sección pectoral de buen tamaño, mientras que su parte baja, estaba cubierta por una aceptable cantidad de vellos negros. Mientras se secaba, Martina sonreía, ya que estaba convencida de que era una chica muy linda. Después de secarse, se puso, en todo el cuerpo, de una loción que halló. Sonrió con aún más ganas, ya que nunca había estado tan fresca como ahora.

-¡Iré a ver si Xeros desea pasar un buen rato conmigo! –murmuró Martina, mientras se envolvía en su toalla, y abría la puerta. -¡Xeros, cariño! ¿Deseas divertirte? ¡Oh!

Esa expresión de Martina, se debió a lo siguiente: al salir ella del baño, y aunque apenas era la tarde, Xeros se había quedado profundamente dormido. Al ver eso, Martina se sentó en una silla, cerca de una ventana, y miró hacia la gran extensión de Nerima, con expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Le estaba dando la impresión de que, aquella, iba a ser una tarde muy larga, como las largas tardes de verano, en el reino de Zoana. Algo la alegraba: al menos, en ese momento, la molesta Rina Inverse, no iba a estar rondando por ahí, siempre de entrometida. Sonrió, al pensar en eso.

Mientras esto pasaba en el Hotel "Takanishi", en el parque, la batalla de Ranma y sus amigos (Akane, Moose, Ryoga y Ukyo) contra Kuno y Kodachi subía de tono y de intensidad. Shampoo tenía tamaño rato de estar noqueada, mientras que Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, y quien no era una guerrera, sólo podía seguir desde cierta distancia las incidencias de la batalla. A decir verdad, Akari tenía poco tiempo de estar con Ryoga, y no lograba entender al 100% el motivo de tantas rivalidades; ella tenía la idea de que el grupo debía unirse, y no combatir entre ellos.

-¡Ryoga, mi amor, ten cuidado! –gritó Akari, al ver que Ryoga iba a ser atacado por Kuno, quien acababa de derribar a Moose.

Para mala fortuna de Akari, su advertencia no llegó a tiempo, y Kuno derribó a Ryoga, algo sacudido a golpes de "Bukuto" (La espada de madera que usan las personas que practican el "Kendo", tal y como lo hace Kuno).

"_¡Esto parece una pesadilla! ¡No lo puedo creer, Kuno se ha vuelto muy fuerte!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras observaba como Kuno vencía a Ryoga. Esperó el siguiente movimiento del chico millonario.

-¡Ésta vez, si que acabaré contigo, Ranma Saotome! –exclamó Kuno, descargando un espadazo. Ranma, con un gran esfuerzo, lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Olvida eso, Kuno! –gritó Ranma, haciendo a un lado la espada de madera. -¡No me vencerás, ni hoy, ni nunca!

Acto seguido, un furibundo patadón de Ranma, mandó a volar a Kuno.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, RANMA SAOTOME!!!!! –fue el grito que lanzó Kuno al ser lanzado lejos, producto de la patada de Ranma.

-¡Rayos, creo que me he quedado sola! –masculló Kodachi, al ver a su hermano perderse en la lejanía. -¡Ni modo, Ranma, mi amor, volveré luego por tí! ¡Adiós!

Tras decir esto, Kodachi se fue. Ranma decidió ver como estaba los demás. Por fortuna, el ataque de Kodachi no fue tan dañino como pudo haber sido.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó, algo preocupado.

-¡Estamos bien, Ranma! –contestó Akane. -¡Gracias a Ukyo y a mí, Kodachi no llegó a lastimar a Akari! ¡Esa bruja, algún día me las pagará!

-¡Nos las pagará a ambas, Akane! –intervino Ukyo. -¡Mira que atacar a Akari! ¡Vaya que, de veras, está bien loca!

-¡Yo también estoy bien! –dijo Ryoga, tras abrazar a Akari. -¿Kuno habrá estado entrenando? ¡Hoy, lo sentí muy rápido, casi no podía darle!

-¡Hey! ¿Alguien ha visto a Shampoo? –preguntó Moose. Como él, el resto del grupo notó, de repente, la ausencia de la amazona china. -¡Hay que hallarla, amigos, ya que la vieja Cologne nunca me perdonará, si le pasa algo!

-¡Vamos a buscarla! –sugirió Akari. -¡Ella estaba aquí, no puede estar lejos!

-¡Vamos! –dijeron todos, al unísono.

Tras decir esto, el grupo se dividió: Ranma se fue con Akane, Ryoga con Akari, y Moose con Ukyo. Sin que ellos lo supieran, Shampoo yacía en ese momento entre unos arbustos, totalmente noqueada. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, un pequeño agujero se abría, dejando pasar al Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, el cual cayó cerca de donde yacía Shampoo, a escasos milímetros de su mano derecha. Al sentir la cercanía de Shampoo, el medallón emitió un leve destello blanco, el cual no fue notado por nadie.

Entretanto, en el Hotel "Takanishi", Xeros se acababa de despertar y, tras decirle a Martina que se vistiera (Ella se había quedado cubierta sólo con la toalla), le hizo un anuncio muy, pero muy importante.

-¡Martina, acabo de sentir que el medallón, está en ésta ciudad! ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!

-¡Está bien, cuenta conmigo! –contestó Martina. -¡Debo evitar que caiga en manos de la tonta pecho plano, Rina Inverse! ¡Vamos en cuanto me vista!

Al mismo tiempo, en el portal, Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia) presentían algo: que ya, muy pronto, iban a llegar al final del túnel. De todos ellos, ninguno había sentido la presencia de Naga, quien venía bastante atrás, ya bastante preocupada, porque sentía que el viaje se le estaba alargando. En efecto, estaban a punto de llegar a un lugar muy especial: la ciudad de Nerima.

Nota: Rina y sus amigos están a punto de llegar a su destino. ¿Qué pasará cuándo lleguen allí? ¿Hallarán el medallón antes de que lo hagan Xeros y Martina, o estos lo agarrarán de nuevo? Esto se sabrá cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 3, titulado "¡Shampoo encuentra un tesoro!"


	3. ¡Shampoo encuentra un tesoro!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 3: "¡Shampoo encuentra un tesoro!"**

Definitivo: las cosas, como de costumbre, iban a dispararse en la ciudad de Nerima, una ciudad donde lo raro, lo extraño, y lo poco usual, casi siempre le ganan a la lógica, haciendo a ésta a un lado.

Hagamos una recapitulación.

En el reino de Saillune, un muy peligroso objeto mágico, el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, fue sustraído por el poderoso mazoku (Demonio) Xeros Metallium, y la medio loca princesa del desaparecido reino de Zoana, Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova.

Después, hubo una gran batalla de estos dos, contra Rina Inverse y sus amigos, batalla en cuyo desarrollo se abrió un portal inter-dimensional. Martina y Xeros se fueron por ahí (Xeros no supo como cerrar el portal), y Rina y compañía los siguieron, al tiempo que Naga seguía al grupo de Rina.

Entretanto, en Nerima, Japón, un tiempo de relax entre Ranma Saotome y sus amigos, fue interrumpido por los hermanos Kuno (Tatewaki y Kodachi), provocando la desaparición de Shampoo, a quien nadie había vuelto a ver desde que inició la batalla.

Además, el medallón llegaba a Nerima, cayendo cerca de donde había quedado Shampoo, toda noqueada.

De vuelta a la historia normal...

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritaron, al unísono Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia, al caer en las afueras de Nerima.

-¿Dónde estamos, chicos? –preguntó Ameria, viendo hacia todos lados.

-¡No lo sé, pero eso de ahí, parece una villa muy grande! –contestó Shilfiel.

-¡Es una ciudad, Shilfiel, tonta rellena-blusas! –atacó Rina, de mal modo. -¡Por andar tras del "cerebro de medusa" de Gaudy, ya te estás haciendo como él!

-¡Al menos, yo sí puedo rellenar una blusa, Rina! –contra-atacó Shilfiel, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Rina, quien se puso toda roja como un tomate. -¡Por dicha para mí, yo no estoy plana!

"_¡Ésta me la vas a pagar, Shilfiel Nels-Radha!"_, pensó Rina, algo molesta.

-¡Bueno, niñas, ya dejen eso! –demandó Firia. -¡Vamos a esa ciudad, ahora!

-¡Vamos! –contestó Gaudy. -¡Quizás hallemos un sitio para comer! ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Este Gaudy, sólo en comer piensa! –exclamó Zelgadiss, sonriendo tímidamente. –¡Sin embargo, creo que sería bueno comer algo! ¿No lo creen así?

-¡La idea de Gaudy, no es mala! –secundó Ameria. - ¡Para ser sincera, yo también tengo algo de hambre! ¡Vamos a buscar algún sitio, donde podamos comer algo!

Tras asentir a lo dicho por Ameria, el grupo en pleno penetró a la ciudad de Nerima. Mientras tanto, otra salida del portal, se abría cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, dejando salir a Naga. Ésta, al igual que el resto del grupo, se extrañó de ver aquella ciudad.

-¡Puedo sentirlo, Rina está cerca! –se dijo Naga, al ver hacia Nerima. -¡Iré a buscarla, y ya veremos quien será la mejor, ésta vez! ¡AH-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tras soltar esa estentórea carcajada, Naga se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la ciudad de Nerima. Iban a ser las 3 de la tarde, y el calor estaba en su punto máximo. Ignorando el calor, Naga penetró al perímetro de la ciudad.

-¡Oigan, chicos, miren a esa morena! –indicó un chico de cabello corto, negro, miembro de un grupo de 3, que estaba en una calle de Nerima. -¡Eso se llama "audacia al vestir"!

-¡Esa chica se afeita abajo, amigos! –secundó otro chico, este de cabello café, de largo medio. -¡Se le nota, porque vean que pequeña es la tela, que la cubre ahí!

-¿Quieres desnudarte para nosotros, muchachota? –terció el último chico, el cual era rubio, y de pelo corto. -¡Te doy 5000 yens! ¿Los aceptas?

-¿Qué me dijiste? –preguntó Naga, cayendo, de repente, en la cuenta de que aquellos chicos, se dirigían a ella. -¿Me repites eso, por favor?

-¿Te interesa ganarte 5000 yens? –volvió a preguntar el chico rubio. -¡Sólo tienes que desnudarte para mí, y para mis amigos aquí presentes! ¡Me llamo Bunjiro, el otro chico de pelo corto es Genjo, y el pelo medio largo es Motoki! ¿Cómo te llamas, primor?

-¡¿PRIMOR?! –repitió Naga, con un rictus de asco en la cara. -¡¡¡¡¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR A LAS CHICAS, PEDAZO DE CERDO!!!!!

No hubo nada más. Un tremendo golpazo de Naga mandó a Bunjiro a volar, y lo hizo atravesar la ventana de una tienda cercana. Maldiciendo a Naga, los otros 2 chicos, Genjo y Motoki, se abalanzaron sobre ella. Genjo esgrimía un puñal de hoja larga, y Motoki unos "nunchakos". De nada les valió estar armados, ya que Naga, con sendos puñetazos, los derribó como a su compañero, Bunjiro.

-¡Vaya que los chicos, de este mundo, son raros y muy maleducados! –masculló Naga, al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo, y se acomodaba el pelo. -¡Bueno, debo ir a buscar a una hechicera tonta, de cabello rojo y pechos pequeños! ¡Maldigo el día que conocí a Rina Inverse, así como tener que andarla buscando, para probar que soy mejor que ella!

Tras decir esto, Naga se puso en marcha, en busca de Rina y su grupo de amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Shilfiel, Firia y su hermana menor, Ameria). A decir verdad, la chica de las medidas 120-60-90, no se estaba sintiendo, para nada, cómoda en nuestro mundo.

Para decirlo mejor, se arrepentía de no haberse ido a una taberna, a beber vino por litros y litros, como solía hacer cuando andaba con Rina.

-¿Por qué tenía que venirme, a buscar a Rina? –decía Naga, 100% desencantada. -¡Mal rayo le caiga a ella, así como al día que la conocí!

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Shampoo, finalmente, recuperaba el sentido. Asombrosamente, aún seguía en el mismo sitio donde Kodachi la derribó horas antes. Como había caído en medio de unos arbustos, nadie la había visto desde entonces.

-¿Qué pasar a Amazona? –se preguntó Shampoo. -¡Amazona, ya recuerda! ¡Mujer Loca tirar Amazona en arbustos, y atacar amigos! ¡Mujer Loca, pagar!

Al hacer intento de ponerse de pie, Shampoo rozó algo con la mano derecha. Ese "algo" era el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, el cual había caído cerca de ella.

-¿Qué ser? –se preguntó, ahora, Shampoo. -¡Oh, lindo medallón! ¡Amazona tiene joya nueva, que, de seguro, Airen dejar aquí! ¡Amazona usar joya, que regalarle Airen!

**Nota: "Airen" ("Esposo", en chino), es el nombre que Shampoo le dice a Ranma. **

-¡Amazona buscar Airen y amigos! –exclamó Shampoo, poniéndose de pie, y tomando el medallón, se lo puso al cuello. Tras esto, se lo metió debajo de la blusa.

En ese momento, pasó algo que Shampoo no notó. Al estar cerca de su corazón, el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, de repente, emitió un brillo azulado, al tiempo que una voz resonó en su interior.

"_¡Excelente! ¡Muy pronto, reviviré usando el cuerpo de ésta chica! ¡Muy pronto yo, la poderosa Kov-Ba-Ráh, volveré a la vida!"_

Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, Shampoo salió del enorme parque, yendo a buscar a sus amigos. En lo más íntimo de su ser, deseaba darle las gracias a Ranma por el medallón; lo que Shampoo ignoraba, era que Ranma no tenía ninguna relación, con esa extraña joya de color negro. Entretanto, en el Dojo Tendo, una reunión se producía.

-¡Deberemos dividirnos, para abarcar más terreno, chicos! –dijo Moose.

-¡Pobre Shampoo! –intervino Akari. -¡Espero que esté bien!

-¡Amazona está bien, Chica Guapa! –anunció Shampoo, apareciendo de pronto.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! – exclaman todos, al unísono, al tiempo que van a ver a la pequeña y muy curvilínea amazona china, para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien, gatita? –preguntó Ukyo. -¡No parece que te haya pasado nada malo!

-¡Chica Bonita de la Espátula, no preocuparse! –respondió Shampoo. -¡Amazona muy, muy bien! ¡Pueden creerme!

-¡Chicos, vamos al cine! –propuso Akane. -¡Están exhibiendo "La Visión de ESCAFLOWNE, La Película: Una chica en Gaia"! ¡He leído que es muy buena!

-¡Por mí, está bien! –contestó Ranma. -¡Tengo semanas, de no ir al cine!

En pocos minutos, todo el grupo en pleno iba rumbo al cine. Al llegar al cine, vieron que había mucha gente, pero, por fortuna, consiguieron entradas. Además, les alcanzó el tiempo para comprar algunas golosinas, para comer mientras veían la película. Se sentaron en parejas: Ranma con Akane, Ryoga con Akari y Moose con Shampoo. Ukyo se sentó entre Akane y Akari.

Al final de la película, todos decidieron ir a tomarse algo. A decir verdad, las golosinas apenas habían sido unos aperitivos, y el hambre pedía, ser saciada pronto. Una hora después, todos salían del restaurante, donde cenaron. Una vez afuera, se despidieron. Ranma y Akane se fueron al Dojo Tendo, Ryoga y Akari se fueron a la casa de los padres de Akari, Moose y Shampoo se fueron a su restaurante, y algo parecido hizo Ukyo. La noche, como un manto negro, envolvió a la ciudad de Nerima.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro punto de la ciudad...

-¡Ah, que bien comí! –decía Rina, mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-¡Oye, Rina, si te engordas un poco, quizás tus pechos aumenten de tamaño! –se burló Gaudy, provocándole un ataque de pura risa a Shilfiel.

-¡Estúpido Gaudy, ésta sí que no te la voy a perdonar! –contestó Rina, apretando dientes y puños. -¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE FUEGO"!!!!!

-¡Espera, Rina, sólo era una broma! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritó Gaudy, antes de acabar todo chamuscado, producto de aquel ataque de su compañera de viajes.

-¡A veces, Gaudy, cariño, se te olvida lo quisquillosa que es Rina con respecto a su micro-"pechonalidad"! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló Shilfiel, toda divertida. -¡Hay que admitirlo, sabemos que Rina tiene 16 años, aunque, en serio, parece una niña de 11! ¡No sé por qué se enoja tanto, si no es ninguna mentira! ¡Sus pechos casi no se ven... OOFFF!

-¡Mujerzuela! –gritó Rina, al tiempo que, sin previo aviso, descargaba un señor puñetazo en el estómago de Shilfiel. La princesa de Sailark (Saairog) cayó, vencida y sin aire, al suelo, y se quedó ahí, por cerca de 5 minutos, tal fue el golpazo.

-¡Cielos, Rina, no me parece que fuera para tanto! –intervino Ameria, sorprendida, así como algo asqueada, por tanta y tan innecesaria violencia.

-¡Claro! –estalló Rina. -¡Tanto tú como Shilfiel, son excelentes rellenando toda blusa que se ponen, Ameria! ¡Perdonen, a las que no podemos hacer eso!

-¡Vaya que Rina, ha estado quisquillosa últimamente! –se quejó Firia.

-¡Hace poco, tuvo el sangrado que la debilita, Firia! –explicó Gaudy. -¡Al parecer, también la pone de mal humor!

-¡Oh, ya veo! –asintió Firia. -¡Debemos cuidar lo que decimos, chicos!

Gaudy, Ameria, Shilfiel y el silencioso Zelgadiss, con sendos movimientos de cabeza, asintieron a lo dicho por Firia. Había que ser cuidadoso, porque Rina andaba, en serio, "bien de malas".

-¡Chicos, ya es de noche! –anunció Zelgadiss, rompiendo su largo silencio. -¿Buscamos un sitio para dormir? ¡A decir verdad, ya tengo algo de sueño!

Tras buscar por un buen rato, el desafortunado sexteto sólo pudo hallar un cobertizo, el cual les prestaron en una casa. El lugar en cuestión era algo estrecho, y casi no cabían todos. Los roces eran frecuentes entre los 6 miembros del grupo, ya que, debido al pequeño tamaño del cobertizo, mover las manos era algo muy comprometedor.

-¡Que bien! –exclamó Shilfiel. -¡No sé quién me acaba de tocar, pero me ha puesto a mil! ¡Ojalá lo repita pronto!

-¡Shilfiel más calentona! –se quejó Rina, segundos antes de callarse, ya que sentía una mano tocando sus partes más bajas, lo cual le provocó una súbita ola de calor.

-¡Aquí está tan oscuro, que no se sabe quien hace que! –dijo Ameria. -¡Sin embargo, acabo de tocar algo muy duro, e impresionante! ¿Podré hacerlo de nuevo?

-¡Oigan, par de pervertidos! –se dirigió Firia, a Gaudy y Zelgadiss. -¡Más vale que no llegue a sentirlos a ustedes, frotándose contra mí, o no respondo! ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gaudy, quien era el único que estaba a punto de dormirse.

-¡Alguien me ha tocado, mi cola de dragón! –chilló Firia.

-¿Sería eso, lo que toqué hace rato? –murmuró Ameria. -¡Si así fue, era enorme! ¡Además, es muy gruesa, casi como una cuerda de la que usan los marinos!

-¡No te conocía esa faceta, de "mano larga", Ameria! –exclamó Zelgadiss, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. Al tiempo que hacía esto, trataba de quedarse 100% quieto.

-¡Cállate, Zelgadiss! –ordenó Ameria. -¡Creo que ya te tengo, todo para mí!

"_¿A qué se referirá Ameria?"_, pensó Zelgadiss, siempre quieto. Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí mismo, el chico-quimera presentía, que algo muy, muy malo, iba a pasar.

Muy pronto lo supo. Durante cerca de media hora, el silencio sólo fue roto por los quejidos de Ameria, quien, a no dudarlo, estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien. La pregunta era... ¿Con quién? Gaudy y Zelgadiss estaban dormidos, y respiraban algo agitadamente, mientras que se escuchaba a Rina y Shilfiel, murmurando entre ellas, si Ameria se estaría tocando ella misma. Sin embargo, no era posible, ya que Ameria no solía hacer eso, al menos, no en público. ¿Y Firia? También dormía, pero, a veces, decía algunas palabras en la lengua de su pueblo, los Dragones Dorados. Pasando el tiempo, todos se durmieron, y las horas pasaron lentamente.

Al amanecer, todos abrieron los ojos, y vieron lo que había pasado en la noche. Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel lo descubrieron. Ameria y Firia estaban bien dormidas, y los 4 vieron que había algo, metido bajo el pantalón de Ameria: ¡Una buena parte de la cola de Firia! Al momento, ambas se despertaron y, rojas como tomates de la vergüenza, se apuraron a cubrirse. Ambas estaban que no querían ver a nadie.

-¡Ameria más bruta! –la apostrofó Firia. -¡Mira, que no pudiste aguantarte!

-¡Yo creí que había agarrado a Zelgadiss, a quien le tengo muchas ganas! –se disculpó Ameria. -¡Además, ya te hemos dicho que cuides esa cola tuya, Firia!

Huelga decir que Rina y Shilfiel estaban en una sola carcajada por lo que había pasado, mientras que Gaudy y Zelgadiss, sólo buscaban hacia que lado volver a ver.

-¡De veras que éstas tipas están bien locas! –decía Zelgadiss, viendo hacia el suelo.

-¡Eso parece, Zelgadiss! –respondió Gaudy, mientras se levantaba, y tomaba su espada.

-¡Bueno, amigos, es hora de seguir con nuestra búsqueda! –anunció Rina. -¡Debemos hallar a Martina y a Xeros, y quitarles esa peligrosa joya!

-¡Esa es una buena idea! –aceptó Ameria. -¡Ese medallón, en malas manos, puede ser más peligroso que Rezo, Fibrizio y Vargarv juntos!

En otro punto de la ciudad de Nerima, Ranma, Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, planeaban otra actividad, ya que faltaban muy pocos días para volver a clases.

-¡Podemos hacer una reunión en casa de alguien! –sugirió Ryoga. -¿Les parece bien la casa de los padres de Akari, amigos?

-¡Escuché que Etsuko Doi tiene una casa bien grande, como todas las chicas del Instituto San Hebere! –dijo Ukyo, adelantándose a la respuesta a la pregunta de Ryoga. Apenas dijo esto, Ukyo se calló, ya que presentía que había dicho algo que no debía.

-¡Bueno, podría ser ahí! –intervino Akane. -¡Etsuko es una buena amiga!

-¡No irán a ninguna parte! –exclamó Kodachi, apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Son nuestros, hermana! –secundó Kuno, derribando de un golpe a Moose.

-¡Ustedes ya nos tienen cansados! –gritó Ryoga, lanzándose contra Kuno y Kodachi.

Para la mala fortuna de Ryoga, Kodachi, con gran agilidad, lo ató por los pies, y lo azotó contra una pared cercana. Ryoga quedó en el suelo, totalmente sin aire.

-¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!! –gritó Akari, acercándose a ayudar a su prometido. Por fortuna, Ryoga se recuperó muy pronto, para alivio de su prometida.

-¡Estoy bien, Akari! –dijo Ryoga, poniéndose de pie. -¡Debo ayudar a los demás!

-¡Sólo ten cuidado, por favor! –pidió Akari, mientras veía, a su prometido, meterse de nuevo, en medio de la batalla contra Kuno y Kodachi.

-¡Shampoo, cansada de molestias, de Chico del Palo y Mujer Loca! –exclamó Shampoo, bien molesta en serio. -¡Shampoo, pone orden!

Acto seguido, Shampoo hizo lo que anunció: se metió a poner orden. ¡Y vaya que si lo puso! En cuestión de pocos minutos, les propinó a Kuno y a Kodachi tal clase de golpiza, que ambos debieron irse de ahí, tan rápido como llegaron.

-¡Juro que pagarás por esto, china del demonio! –gritó Kodachi, antes de perderse a lo lejos, con rumbo a su mansión.

-¿Ustedes vieron, lo que yo creo haber visto? –preguntó Akane, sorprendida.

-¡Yo lo ví, y no puedo creerlo, Akane! –dijo Ranma, tan sorprendido como Akane.

-¿Shampoo ahuyentó a Kuno, y a Kodachi? –preguntó Moose, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. -¡No es posible!

-¡Pues sí, Moose, si es posible! –contestó Ukyo.

"_¡Shampoo se ha vuelto fuerte, lo cual es malo, muy, muy malo!"_, pensó Akane, sumamente preocupada.

"_¡Rayos, si Shampoo es más fuerte que yo, no podré ganar a Ran-Chan, y ella se lo dejará! ¡Debo evitar que eso pase!", _pensó, por su parte, Ukyo._ "¡Yo creía que Shampoo, en serio, nunca sería más fuerte que Akane o yo!" _

-¿A qué se debe que estés tan fuerte, Shampoo? –quiso saber Ryoga.

-¡Shampoo no sabe, sólo deseaba agradecer Airen, por joya! –contestó Shampoo.

-¿Eh? ¿Joya? –se preguntaron todos, al unísono.

-¡Miren joya! –anunció Shampoo, sacando el medallón de debajo de su blusa.

-¡Muy bonito, Shampoo! –exclamó Akari, viendo fijamente el medallón. -¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Digo, si se puede saber!

-¡Airen, entregó joya a Amazona! –fue la rápida respuesta, de la curvilínea amazona china, al tiempo que jugueteaba con el medallón.

-¡Eso, no es verdad! –dijo Ranma. -¡Juro que jamás, en mi vida, había visto ese medallón tan extraño! ¡Es más, parece que fuera un objeto muy, pero muy caro!

-¿De verdad, nunca lo habías visto, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo.

A decir verdad, Ukyo presentía algo: al menos para ella, Ranma estaba diciendo la verdad, y Shampoo mentía, quizás sin mala intención, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡No me voy a ver involucrado, en ninguna clase de lío, por culpa de un medallón que, en serio, nadie sabe de donde salió! –gruñó Ranma. -¡Dame ya eso, Shampoo, para hacerlo pedazos, por favor!

-¡No, Airen! –chilló Shampoo. -¡Joya es de Amazona, y nadie toca joya!

Lo que pasó a continuación, sorprendió a todos: Shampoo, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, dejó salir una enorme bola de energía, la cual impactó en el pecho de Ranma, derribándolo al césped, cuan largo era.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! –exclamó Akane, asombrada de verdad.

-¡¡¡¡¡RAN-CHAN!!!!! –gritó, por su lado, Ukyo.

"_¡Amazona, fuerte! ¡Amazona tendrá Ranma!"_, pensó Shampoo, sorprendida al inicio y, luego, sonriendo aviesamente.

"_¡No me gusta esa sonrisa de Shampoo! ¡No trama nada bueno!"_, pensó Akane, volviendo a ver al noqueado Ranma, quien era atendido por Ryoga y Akari.

Acto seguido, Akane volteó a ver a Ukyo, quien lucía tan preocupada como ella misma. Con sólo una mirada, Akane supo que Ukyo la iba a apoyar, fuera cual fuera la decisión que ella tomara.

"_¡Shampoo se trae algo entre manos! ¡Espero que no sea lo que yo creo!"_, pensó Ukyo, al tiempo que veía, a Shampoo, en una actitud harto sospechosa.

Había algo que nadie sabía: Kodachi había vuelto, muy sigilosamente, y estaba trepada en un árbol, observando todo lo que ocurría en el grupo. Desde ahí, Kodachi no perdía ni un solo detalle, de lo que estaba pasando. Mientras observaba, Kodachi notó un extraño brillo en el medallón; al parecer, no era una joya normal, sino una joya mágica. Tras un breve momento de duda, el brillo de la joya, la hizo decidir que acción tomar. Una acción muy directa, y muy _"en su estilo"_.

"_¡Ese medallón será mío! ¡Al parecer, me puede servir para llevar a cabo mi plan: casarme con el hombre que yo amo, Ranma Saotome! ¡Debo esperar el momento apropiado, para quitárselo a esa china tonta! ¡Yo le daré el mejor uso que alguien se pueda imaginar!"_, pensaba Kodachi, mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría.

-¡Shampoo, entréganos esa joya, por favor! –pidió Ukyo, tratando de no exteriorizar el temor, que el medallón le estaba causando.

-¡Chica Bonita de la Espátula, quiere quitar Ranma! –gritó Shampoo. -¡Chica Cocinera, no manda Amazona! ¡Tomar esto!

Una onda de energía, igual a la que derribó a Ranma, derribó a Ukyo. Para su buena fortuna, el impacto no fue directo, y Ukyo no acabó noqueada como Ranma.

-¿Estás bien, Ukyo? –preguntó Akane. A ella, también, aquella joya la tenía muy preocupada, ya que se notaba, que no era algo bueno.

-¡Estoy bien, Akane! –contestó Ukyo, poniéndose de pie. -¡Ten cuidado con esa energía! ¡Golpea más fuerte, que un chorro de agua a presión!

-¡Shampoo, yo no estoy jugando, así que dame esa joya! –ordenó Akane.

-¿Chica Violenta quiere joya? ¡Pues tener poder de joya! –exclamó Shampoo.

Akane, advertida por Ukyo, hizo un movimiento a un lado, y esquivó la onda de energía, la cual impactó en un enorme árbol, el cual empezó a caerse hacia Akane.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –gritó Akane, congelada del susto.

-¡Este es mío, Akane! –rugió Ryoga, al tiempo que, de una sola patada, hacía astillas a aquel enorme árbol. Para su mala fortuna, el árbol, al ser despedazado, soltó una nube de aserrín, la cual casi ahogó a Ryoga, quien acabó en el piso, agitado y sin aire.

-¡Mientras amigos jugar, Amazona llevarse Ranma! –dijo Shampoo, al tiempo que se ponía a Ranma en los hombros, y empezaba a salir del parque. Akari trató de detenerla, pero Shampoo, con sendas patadas, apartó a la prometida de Ryoga.

-¡Iré por Ran-Chan, Akane! –declaró Ukyo. -¡Infeliz gata china, va a lamentar, en serio, haberme puesto de malas!

-¡Espera, Ukyo, iré contigo! –gritó Akane, empezando a correr tras de Ukyo. Akane no tardó nada en alcanzar a Ukyo.

-¡Hola, Akane! ¡A decir verdad, no sé que pensaba! –dijo Ukyo, sonriendo. -¡Creo que será mejor, que trabajemos juntas!

-¡Bien dicho, Ukyo! –afirmó Akane. -¡Hicimos mal, en confiar en Shampoo!

-¡Shampoo podrá ser muy buena guerrera, pero su sentido del honor, ya no vale ni un yen para mí! –gruñó Ukyo. -¡Para irrespetar una tregua, hay que ser muy cínico!

-¿Seguirás respetando la tregua, Ukyo? –quiso saber Akane.

-¡Desde luego, Akane! –asintió Ukyo. -¡He decidido que, ahora, ya no seré tu rival por Ran-Chan, sino que seré la mejor amiga de ambos! ¡Será lo mejor, para todos!

-¡Gracias, Ukyo! –agradeció Akane. -¡Siempre fuiste, mi rival más noble!

-¡Mira, Akane, allá va la tramposa de Shampoo! –exclamó Ukyo, señalando a unos tejados cercanos. -¡Por lo que veo, Ran-Chan sigue inconsciente!

-¡Vamos por ella, Ukyo! –demandó Akane. -¡Shampoo deberá aprender que, cuando se pacta una tregua, esa tregua debe respetarse, a cualquier costo, y guste o no guste!

Justo en ese momento, Shampoo, al saltar de un tejado a otro, notó que estaba siendo perseguida por Akane y Ukyo. Eso no le gustó, para nada, a la amazona china.

"_¡Chicas Rivales, son muy necias! ¿Qué podrá hacer Amazona, para deshacerse de molestas rivales?"_, pensaba Shampoo, al observar que Akane y Ukyo, para su mala fortuna, estaban cada vez más cerca.

Ranma, atrapado por Shampoo, seguía inconsciente, "más frío que un pastel de carbón", y no daba señales, de ir a despertar pronto. Eso, era lo que más preocupaba a Akane, así como a Ukyo. Para evitar algo peor, trataban de detener a Shampoo. ¿Podrían hacerlo?

Sin embargo, algo más estaba pasando: Kodachi se iba acercando al sitio de la persecución, dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presentara.

"_¡Ranma será mío, y sólo mío! ¡Ésta vez, yo venceré a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo!"_, era el pensamiento que surcaba la mente de Kodachi. No iba a cejar, hasta llevar su plan a un muy feliz término, pero feliz para ella.

**Nota: ¡Ahora sí, ha iniciado la verdadera acción! Una vez más, la normalidad es puesta a un lado en la ciudad de Nerima, y todo se va a complicar aún más. ¿Cuál será el plan de Kodachi? ¿Logrará Shampoo quedarse con Ranma, sólo para ella? Esto se sabrá cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 4, titulado "¡El Medallón ha desaparecido!"**


	4. ¡El Medallón ha desaparecido!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. **

**Episodio 4: "¡El Medallón ha desaparecido!"**

Una vez más, la ciudad de Nerima demostraba no ser el mejor lugar, para lo que solemos llamar "normalidad", ya que, tras noquear a Ranma, Shampoo se lo llevaba con ella, brincando de tejado en tejado, perseguida de cerca por Akane y Ukyo.

-¡Shampoo, ya deja a Ranma! –demandaba Akane. -¡No estás jugando limpio!

-¡Chica Violenta, tonta! –se burló Shampoo. -¡Ranma es de Amazona, y de nadie más!

-¡Juro que, si te atrapo, Shampoo, maldecirás el día que me conociste! –dijo Ukyo.

-¡Chicas, nunca atraparán Amazona! –seguía burlándose Shampoo. -¡Ranma es mío!

Había algo que Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo ignoraban: Kodachi las iba siguiendo a una distancia discreta, porque sabía que, cuando Akane y Ukyo alcanzaran a Shampoo, iba a haber una buena batalla, y ella iba a atacar, a quien ganara esa batalla.

"_¡Esto me gusta! ¡Este trío de tontas, se harán polvo entre ellas y, entonces, Ranma y ese extraño medallón, serán todos míos!"_, pensaba Kodachi, esperando el momento para intervenir, y ganar lo que deseaba ganar.

"_¡Esto es excelente! ¡Ésta chica es fuerte, ambiciosa, y sabe lo que busca!"_, pensaba, desde el interior del medallón, la siniestra hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, refiriéndose a Shampoo. _"¡Dentro de poco, usaré su cuerpo, para poder volver a la vida!"_

Mientras esto pasaba, Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia) buscaban un sitio donde poder descansar y comer algo; para su mala fortuna, la cola de dragón de Firia, así como el aspecto de chico-quimera de Zelgadiss, eran los motivos por los cuales, no conseguían nada.

-¡Esto no me gusta! –se quejaba Rina. -¡No puedo creer que, en ésta ciudad, la gente sea tan poco hospitalaria con nosotros, los visitantes!

-¡Al parecer, no les agradan las chicas "pecho plano"! –se burló Gaudy.

Rina no contestó a esto. Sólo se prometió, para sus adentros, hacer pagar a Gaudy en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡Ojalá pudiéramos hallar un sitio donde poder comer algo, y descansar! –dijo Zelgadiss, algo preocupado. -¡Me siento culpable, por no haber hallado nada aún! ¡Es como si esa joya, no estuviera cerca de aquí!

-¡No digas eso, Zelgadiss! –intervino Ameria, poniendo un brazo, sobre los hombros del abatido chico-quimera. -¡Hallaremos algo, ya lo verás!

-¡Perdonen, amigos! –se dejó escuchar una dulce, y amable voz. -¿Necesitan ayuda?

La dueña de esa voz, no era otra más, que la siempre noble Kasumi Tendo.

-¡La verdad, es que sí, señorita! –contestó Firia. -¿Podría decirnos, de un buen lugar para comer algo, y descansar un poco?

-¡Vengan conmigo, a mi casa! –sugirió Kasumi. -¡Las visitas, siempre son bienvenidas!

Tras darle las gracias a Kasumi, el grupo la siguió a la casa Tendo. Una vez allí, el bizarro grupo llamó la atención de Sowun y Genma, quienes estaban jugando shogi.

-¡Mire eso, Saotome! –exclamó Sowun. -¡Por lo visto, tenemos visitas!

-¡Coincido con usted, Tendo! –respondió Genma. -¡Vaya un grupo extraño!

-¡Traje a estos jóvenes, papá, para que descansen, y coman algo! –explicó Kasumi. -¡Al parecer, han hecho un viaje muy largo!

-¡Lo que dice la señorita es verdad, señor Tendo! –contestó Rina. -¡Mis amigos y yo, andamos buscando algo, y no pararemos hasta hallarlo!

-¡Muy bien! –asintió Sowun. -¡Creo que deberíamos presentarnos, señorita! ¡Yo soy Sowun Tendo, el dueño de ésta casa, y él, es mi mejor amigo, Genma Saotome!

-¡Ese soy yo! –afirmó Genma. -¡Lamento no poder presentarles a mi esposa, Nodoka, y a mi hijo, Ranma, pero ambos salieron, y volverán dentro de mucho rato!

-¡Yo soy la única, la increíblemente hermosa, y la muy poderosa hechicera, orgullo del reino de Zeifiria, Rina Inverse, señores, y ellos son mis amigos! –se presentó Rina. -¡El tipo rubio, es Gaudy Gabriev! ¡El chico de piel extraña, es el chico-quimera, Zelgadiss Graywords! ¡La chica rubia, es la chica-dragón, Firia Ul-Copt, y las otras 2 chicas, las chicas de cabello negro, son las princesas de los reinos de Saillune y Sailark, reino también llamado Saairog, Ameria Will-Tesla-Saillune y Shilfiel Nels-Radha!

-¡Pueden ponerse cómodos, amigos! –anunció Kasumi. -¡Dentro de poco, empezaré a prepararles algo de comer! ¿Les parece bien?

Todos los recién llegados, casi al unísono, asintieron a lo preguntado por Kasumi. A decir verdad, el hambre ya se les hacía algo bastante molesto, y deseaban quitársela.

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa Tendo, en otro punto de la ciudad, Xeros se concentraba, tratando de localizar el medallón; sin embargo, no era fácil...

-¡Esto no es posible! –se decía Xeros, saliendo de su trance. -¡No puedo hallarlo!

-¿Pasa algo, Xeros? –preguntó Martina, quien venía llegando, de dar una vuelta. Para ser sincero, la princesa del desaparecido reino de Zoana, al entrar, había notado a su amigo, el señor mazoku, algo alterado, como si algo le preocupara mucho.

-¡Ya lo creo que pasa algo, Martina! –contestó Xeros. -¡Por más que lo intento, no consigo hallar el medallón!

-¿Y eso, es algo malo? –preguntó Martina, dando a entender, el motivo por el cual, Rina la consideraba "una chica de muy dudosa salud mental".

-¡Es algo muy malo! –afirmó Xeros. -¡Sólo hay que imaginarse, lo que podría pasar, si esa joya cae, en unas manos indebidas! ¡Podría ser catastrófico!

-¡A ver, explica eso! –urgió Martina. -¡No veo, donde está el problema!

-¡La hechicera que fue la dueña original de ese medallón, Kov-Ba-Ráh, podría revivir, con sólo hallar una persona, con un corazón oscuro! –detalló Xeros, poniéndose algo pálido. -¡Según he escuchado, el abuelo de Gaudy, Rowdy Gabriev, fue uno de los guerreros que venció a Kov-Ba-Ráh, y ayudó a encerrar su alma en la joya! ¡Por ese motivo, debemos hallarlo, antes de que algo muy malo pase, Martina!

Martina no dijo nada más, a ésta explicación. Sólo asintió con la cabeza...

Entretanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, la persecución llegaba a un callejón. Una vez allí, Shampoo puso en el suelo al noqueado Ranma, y se lanzó, bomboris en mano, contra Akane y Ukyo. Mientras esto pasaba, Kodachi observaba a cierta distancia, oculta donde no podía ser vista por sus 3 rivales.

"_¿Ahora, qué debo hacer? ¿Aprovecho, y agarro a Ranma, y me lo llevo a mi mansión? ¡No, mejor espero, a que este trío de tontas, se hagan polvo entre ellas, para que no puedan detenerme!"_, se decía Kodachi, mientras veía la batalla, entre las otras 3 chicas.

-¡Chicas Necias, van a ver! –amenazó Shampoo, atacando con todo a Akane y a Ukyo. De un único golpe, derribó a Akane, lanzándola contra unos botes de basura.

-¡Akane! –exclamó Ukyo. -¡Esto lo vas a pagar, china mañosa!

Un certero espatulazo de Ukyo, derribó a Shampoo, haciendo que cayera cerca de Akane, quien se apresuró a aferrarla por el cuello, usando ambos brazos.

-¡Ya te tengo, Shampoo! –exclamó la menor, de las 3 hermanas Tendo. -¡No te me vas a escapar! ¡Te llegó la hora de pagar, por ser una traidora!

-¡Chica Violenta soltar Amazona, o Chica Violenta, ser quien pagar! –gruñó Shampoo.

-¡No la dejes ir, Akane! –gritó Ukyo. -¡Le daré un golpe, que nunca olvidará!

-¡Oh, oh! –exclamó Shampoo. -¡Amazona, se aparta!

Dicho y hecho. Shampoo se agachó, haciendo que fuera Akane, y no ella, la golpeada por Ukyo. Tal fue el golpe, que Akane, otra vez, acabó cayendo entre los basureros. Ukyo se acercó a levantarla. Justo en ese momento, Shampoo decidió actuar.

-¡Chicas, conozcan poder de joya! –dijo Shampoo, dejando salir otra carga de energía.

-¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO, UKYO!!!!! –gritó Akane, al ver aquella energía, yendo hacia ellas.

-¡¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!! –rugió Ukyo, en un paroxismo de dolor, al ser alcanzada por aquel extraño poder. ¡Ukyo se metió delante de la energía, para proteger a Akane!

La extraña energía de la joya de Shampoo, se levantó con una explosión de hongo, como un estallido nuclear, y fue vista por muchas personas, entre ellas Akari y Ryoga.

-¿Qué sería eso, Ryoga? –preguntó Akari, bastante preocupada.

-¡No lo sé, pero deberíamos ir a investigar! –contestó Ryoga. -¿Qué dices, vamos?

-¡Será mejor no ir! –afirmó Akari. -¡En la de menos, Ryoga, esa explosión puede tener relación, con la extraña joya de Shampoo! ¡Podría ser peligroso!

-¡Dices bien, Akari! –aceptó Ryoga, tomando de la mano a su prometida. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, Akane y Ukyo iban tras Shampoo, porque ella noqueó a Ranma, y se lo llevó!

Entretanto, en la casa Tendo, Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia), tras darse cada uno un muy relajante baño, consumían una deliciosa comida, preparada por Kasumi y Nodoka, quien acababa de regresar de sus compras. Tras acabar la comida, Rina y sus amigos se pusieron de pie.

-¡Gracias por su hospitalidad, señores, pero ya debemos irnos! –anunció Rina.

-¿Se van? –preguntó Sowun. -¡Esperaba, que pasaran la noche aquí!

-¡No se apure, Tendo! –intervino Genma. -¡Quizás hay algo que motive, que estos jóvenes, no puedan quedarse!

-¡Eso es correcto, señor Saotome! –respondió Ameria. -¡Hay un motivo de peso!

-¡Estamos involucrados en una búsqueda! –agregó Firia.

-¿Eh? ¿Una búsqueda? –quiso saber Sowun. -¿Qué tipo de búsqueda?

-¡Quizás están buscando algo valioso, Tendo! –terció Genma.

-¡No es algo valioso, señor Saotome! –explicó Shilfiel. -¡Es algo peligroso!

-¡Y nos disculpamos, por irnos así, pero debemos irnos! –intervino Rina. -¡El objeto que estamos buscando, si cae en manos indebidas, puede causar grandes daños!

Así acabó todo. Tras intercambiar algunas impresiones más, y prometer volver cuando, otra vez, quisieran comer algo, Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia, salieron de la casa Tendo, reiniciando su búsqueda. La tarde ya iba avanzando, y aún hacía bastante sol.

-¡Me pregunto que haremos ahora! –mascullaba Gaudy, viendo hacia ningún lado.

-¡Seguiremos buscando esa dichosa joya, amigo! –contestó Zelgadiss, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa Tendo, la batalla en el callejón subía de tono y de intensidad; para mala fortuna de Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo ya no la atacaban de una a la vez, sino al unísono, lo cual le dificultaba poder defenderse bien.

-¡Chicas no pelean limpio, pero no importa! –decía Shampoo. -¡Amazona, ganar duelo!

-¡No lo creo, Shampoo! –respondió Akane. -¡Ésta vez, volverás a perder!

Tras decir esto, Akane se lanzó contra las piernas de Shampoo, agarrándola por ellas, y tirándola al suelo, cuan larga era. Mientras Shampoo trataba de levantarse, Ukyo actuó.

-¡Es mi turno, Akane! –gritó, con voz triunfante, Ukyo. -¡Deja, que yo acabe, con esto!

Rápido y letal. Así fue el espatulazo que Ukyo le propinó a Shampoo, dejándola noqueada. Al tiempo que Ukyo hacía esto, Akane reanimaba a Ranma.

-¿Qué me pasó? –preguntaba Ranma. -¿En dónde estoy?

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma, ya todo está bien! –lo tranquilizó Akane.

-¡Es la verdad, Ran-Chan! –agregó Ukyo. -¡Ya nos encargamos de Shampoo!

-¿Me explican que pasó, chicas? –quiso saber Ranma.

En cosa de minutos, Akane y Ukyo le explicaron todo a Ranma.

-¡Eso pasó, Ranma! –contó Akane. -¡Shampoo, usando el poder de esa extraña joya, te noqueó, y te secuestró! ¡Ukyo y yo vinimos para salvarte! ¡Ahora, ya todo ha terminado! ¿No te alegra estar a salvo, y con personas que te quieren de verdad?

-¡Ya nos vamos a ir, chicos, pero antes, debo hacer algo! –dijo Ukyo, al tiempo que agarraba un barril de agua fría, y lo derramaba sobre Shampoo, haciendo que se transformara en gata. -¡Listo, chicos, ya podemos irnos!

Pese al cambio, Shampoo no despertó, ya que estaba más noqueada, que un boxeador en una pelea de campeonato. Una vez que Ukyo acabó con eso, ella, Akane y Ranma, se fueron de ahí, dirigiéndose al parque, donde Akari y Ryoga los seguían esperando.

-¡Muy bien, esto me gusta! –musitaba Kodachi, saliendo de su escondite. -¡Ahora, empezaré a actuar, y a desarrollar la "Operación Ranma"!

Tras decir esto, Kodachi se acercó a Shampoo y, tomándola con gran suavidad, la metió en una jaula de acero. Tras hacer esto, Kodachi tomó rumbo a su mansión, al tiempo que se ponía el medallón que, otrora, fuera de Shampoo.

Una vez en el parque, y tras reunirse con Akari y Ryoga, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo vieron que ya estaba cayendo la noche, y que iba a haber una exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Decidieron ver el espectáculo, al tiempo que una extraña chica, alta y muy poco vestida, se acercaba al enorme parque de Nerima. Al parecer, la chica buscaba algo, o a alguien, pero no lograba hallarlo, lo cual la tenía bastante inquieta.

-¡Vaya un sitio extraño! –se decía Naga. -¡Parece un bosque, pero es muy pequeño! ¿Eh? ¡Me parece escuchar voces, es decir, gente! ¡Iré a ver!

Con sigilo, Naga llegó cerca de donde estaba lanzando los fuegos artificiales. Al ver mejor, observó a un grupo de chicos y chicas (Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo), los cuales, metidos en medio de la multitud, observaban una gran exhibición de fuegos artificiales, los cuales iluminaban el cielo nocturno, en un espectáculo increíble.

"_¡Voy a quedarme, y disfrutaré de este espectáculo!"_, pensó Naga, al tiempo que se subía a un árbol, para poder ver mejor. _"¡Ahora que ya subí, deberé sentarme bien, o podría acabar excitada, o algo más, debido al continuo roce de ésta rama de árbol contra mis "partes bajas"!" _

Naga, subida en ese árbol, disfrutó el resto de la velada. Al acabar todo, decidió bajarse de ahí, lo cual hizo de un salto.

Justo cuando Naga acababa de bajar del árbol, Ranma y sus amigos iban a pasar por ahí. Ranma, aunque fue advertido por Akane y Ukyo, no pudo evitar pegar su cara contra la super-mega-recontra-enorme sección pectoral de Naga, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Perdone, joven, no llegué a verlo! –se disculpó Naga, algo apenada.

-¡La culpa fue mía, por no fijarme, señorita! –empezó a disculparse Ranma.

-¿Estás bien, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, algo preocupada. -¡Vaya un choque!

-¡Estoy bien, Akane! –contestó Ranma. -¿Sabes, acaso, con qué choqué? ¡Era algo muy grande, cálido y suave!

-¡Chocaste contra mí, Naga, La Serpiente Blanca, la mejor hechicera de todo el reino de Saillune! –se presentó Naga, en una presentación tan, pero tan pomposa, que Ranma y Akane, en serio, no pudieron menos que acordarse de Kuno.

-¿Una hechicera? –preguntó Ryoga. -¡No suele haber muchas hechiceras, en Nerima!

-¡Y me parece, que es una hechicera impúdica! –intervino Akari. -¡Miren, nada más, lo poco vestida que anda!

-¿Impúdica, yo? –preguntó Naga. -¡Nunca, me habían dicho así!

-¡Creo, que no eres de Nerima! –dijo Akane. -¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?

-¿Eh? –exclamó Naga. -¡Pues no, no tengo donde hacerlo! ¡Pensaba dormir en este extraño, y muy pequeño bosque!

-¡Esto no es un bosque, es un parque! –explicó Ryoga. -¡Y es prohibido, dormir aquí!

-¡Ven a mi casa, Naga! –ofreció Akane. -¡Tenemos mucho espacio!

-¡Está bien! –aceptó Naga, sonriendo. -¿Podría comer algo? ¡Tengo hambre!

-¡Seguro! –asintió Akane. -¡Mi hermana, Kasumi, te preparará algo! ¡Vamos ya!

Akari y Ryoga se despidieron de Ranma y Akane, lo mismo que Ukyo.

Akane y Ranma, junto con Naga, llegaron a la casa Tendo.

Huelga decir que a todos (Sowun, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, y hasta a Nabiki), les sorprendió ver lo escasamente vestida que andaba su visitante.

Sin embargo, dado que Nerima era una ciudad, donde lo raro solía mandar, la aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Por mientras Kasumi preparaba la cena, Naga, aceptando una amable invitación de Akane, se daba un relajante baño.

"_¡Ah! ¡Esto es mejor que bañarse en un río! ¡Ya lo creo!"_, pensaba Naga.

Tras acabar el baño, Naga bajó a cenar. Nodoka debió prestarle un kimono, el cual le quedaba algo ajustado, pero le sirvió. Un rato después, todos acabaron de cenar.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Kuno, Kodachi ponía en marcha la "Operación Ranma".

Algún tiempo atrás, Kuno observó a su hermana llegar, llevando consigo una pequeña jaula de acero, dentro de la cual estaba una gatita blanca, con las orejas, las patas y la cola de un color entre rosado y púrpura.

-¡Soy tan feliz! –cantaba Kodachi. -¡Muy pronto, Ranma Saotome será sólo mío!

-¿Qué plan tienes en mente, hermana? –quiso saber Kuno, muy interesado.

-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí, hermano! –contestó Kodachi, mostrándole a Kuno la jaula, dentro de la cual estaba Shampoo, aún convertida en gata.

-¿Compraste una gata? –preguntó Kuno. -¡Tu plan fracasará, porque Ranma Saotome le tiene pánico a los gatos, querida hermana!

-¡Ésta gata, en realidad, es la metiche chica china! –explicó Kodachi. -¡Por alguna razón que desconozco, ella se transforma en gata, al ser mojada con agua fría!

-¡Vaya, eso se escucha muy interesante! –afirmó Kuno. -¡Yo, por mi parte, sigo muy extrañado, hermana, ya que tengo casi 2 semanas de no saber nada, pero nada, de la chica pelirroja! ¡Creo, que me hace falta verla!

-¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tontas cursilerías románticas, hermano! –dijo Kodachi. -¡Ya vete de aquí, y déjame sola, que tengo planes que hacer!

Al tiempo que decía esto, Kodachi hizo un ademán, con su mano derecha. Para su sorpresa, una extraña energía blanca, salió de su mano, impactando a Kuno en el pecho, y lanzándolo contra una pared del gimnasio, derribándolo inconsciente.

"_¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Tengo un poder increíble!"_, pensaba Kodachi, mientras veía sus manos, las cuales brillaban con un extraño brillo blanco.

Justo entonces, iba entrando Sasuke. Al ver a Kuno en el piso, noqueado, se le acercó.

-¡Señor Tatewaki! –lo llamó Sasuke. -¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó Kuno. -¡No sabría decirte! ¡Sólo recuerdo una luz blanca!

-¡Venga conmigo, señor Tatewaki! –le pidió Sasuke. -¡Le daré un poco, de té verde!

Kodachi observó todo en silencio. Al final, una idea surcó su mente...

"_¡Esto es genial, maravilloso y fantástico! ¡Con este poder, mi amado Ranma Saotome, ahora sí, va a ser todo mío, como debió serlo desde hace tiempo!"_, pensaba, mientras una sonrisa medio malévola marcaba su rostro.

Mientras esto pasaba en la Mansión Kuno, Moose llegaba, muy preocupado, a la casa Tendo, donde conversaba con Ranma y Akane.

-¡Necesito saber algo, Ranma y Akane! –decía Moose, con mucha preocupación en la voz. -¿Qué pasó con Shampoo? ¡Ukyo me dijo que, ustedes, la dejaron en un callejón!

-¡Eso es verdad, Moose! –contestó Akane. -¡Estaba convertida en gata! ¿No llegó contigo, al "Nekohanten"?

-¡Acertaste a la primera, Akane! –afirmó Moose. -¿No sabes, que fue de Shampoo?

-¡Lamento decepcionarte, Moose! –se lamentó Akane. -¡Cuándo Ranma, Ukyo y yo, salimos del callejón, Shampoo estaba noqueada, y no sabemos que pudo pasar, después de que nos fuimos de ahí!

-¡Yo respaldo a Akane, Moose! –intervino Ranma. -¡Ella ha dicho la verdad!

-¡Me pregunto, en que sitio puede estar! –masculló Moose. -¡Espero que esté bien!

Entretanto, en el Hotel "Takanishi", Xeros seguía tratando de localizar el medallón...

-¡Esto es increíble! –murmuraba Xeros. -¡Puedo sentir el poder del medallón, pero muy poco, como si estuviera muy guardado!

-¡Saldré a dar una vuelta, Xeros! –anunció Martina. -¡Volveré, dentro de un rato!

Xeros, sin decir nada, asintió al anuncio de Martina, dejándola ir. Con gesto serio, nada común en él, Xeros volvió a concentrarse, tratando de hallar la peligrosa joya. Mientras tanto, en las calles, Rina y sus amigos seguían su propia búsqueda...

-¡Esto es horrible! –protestó Shilfiel. -¡Deberíamos olvidarnos de ésta joya, amigos!

-¡Olvídalo! –respondió Ameria. -¡No podemos dejar, que caiga en malas manos!

-¡Yo, me pregunto si lo podremos hallar! –decía Zelgadiss, viendo al suelo.

-¡Ese desgraciado mazoku, Xeros, lo juro por mi honor, me las va a pagar! –prometió Firia. -¡Mira que ayudar a la loca de Martina!

-¡Vamos, chicos! –exclamó Rina. –¡Hay que entender a Martina! ¡Estaba sola, Zangulus andaba de viaje, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor para divertirse!

-¡Ahora, la "pecho plano" defiende a Martina! –se extrañó Gaudy. -¡Vaya sorpresa!

-¡Gaudy, cerebro de medusa, ésta no te la perdono! –gritó Rina, dándole un señor golpe al rubio espadachín, el cual lo dejó viendo estrellas (¡Y sin telescopio!).

-¡Ya basta, chicos! –se metió Firia. -¡Debemos hallar la joya, y no darnos de guantazos entre nosotros! ¿Está bien?

Rina y Gaudy, algo apenados, asintieron a lo dicho por Firia. A decir verdad, la chica-dragón había dicho algo muy cierto; buscar, hallar y hacer pedazos el medallón, era, sin lugar a dudas, la prioridad número 1, y había que llevarla a buen término.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Mansión Kuno, Kodachi observaba la extraña joya.

"_¡Vaya que tuve suerte, ya que hallé ésta joya tan maravillosa! ¡Con su poder, no sólo Ranma será mío, sino que podré tener, en serio, total control sobre toda Nerima!"_, pensaba Kodachi, mientras pasaba una mano por la superficie del medallón.

-¿Deseas, en serio, tener poder? ¡Yo te lo puedo dar! –se dejó oír una extraña voz.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Kodachi. Al tiempo que hacía esto, miraba hacia todos lados, ya que sabía que ella estaba sola, en su habitación.

-¡Yo te he hablado! –contestó la voz. Fue en este preciso instante, cuando Kodachi se enteró de que la voz, para su sorpresa, salía del medallón.

-¿Eres un medallón... y puedes hablar? –quiso saber Kodachi.

-¡Así es! –afirmó la voz. Era una voz femenina, muy dulce y suave. -¡Yo soy la poderosa hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, terror del reino de Zeifiria! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, mi joven y estimada amiga!

-¿Mi ayuda? –dijo Kodachi, como pensando en voz alta. -¿Para qué me necesitas? ¡No veo, en serio, como te puedo ser útil, si eres una hechicera!

-¡Para vengarme, de la persona que me encerró aquí, un necio hechicero llamado Rowdy Gabriev, querida amiga! –contestó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Me llamo Kodachi Kuno, mejor conocida como "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", el mejor colegio de la ciudad de Nerima! –se presentó Kodachi, hablando tan pomposa, como su hermano mayor. -¡Te ayudaré, si me ayudas, a conquistar al hombre que amo! ¿Aceptas ese trato? ¡Vamos, dime!

-¡Es un trato! –contestó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Sólo dame un tiempo, algunas horas, para que recupere todo mi poder! ¿Está bien? ¡Una vez, que esté totalmente recargada, nada, ni nadie, podrán detenernos, y llevaremos a cabo ese, y todos los planes que lleguemos a planear! ¡Seremos una pareja invencible, amiga Kodachi!

-¡Seguro! –respondió Kodachi, mientras sonreía, muy perversamente. -¡Ya verás que ambas saldremos ganando, en este trato! ¡Es un hecho! ¡Cada cual, si trabajamos juntas, obtendrá lo que desea y, al final, todos quedaremos contentos!

**Nota: Ahora, la verdadera acción va a comenzar. Una alianza muy peligrosa, ha sido establecida, y nada bueno puede salir de ella. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora en Nerima? Al parecer, una vez más, todo se va a poner difícil, y hará falta algo más que valor para poner orden. Esto se verá, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 5, titulado "¡Kodachi se convierte en Kov-Ba-Ráh!" **


	5. ¡Kodachi se convierte en KovBaRáh!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 5: "¡Kodachi se convierte en Kov-Ba-Ráh!"**

Las cosas se iban a poner peliagudas en Nerima, una vez más... El Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, que originalmente había estado en poder de Shampoo, estaba ahora en poder de Kodachi, quien estaba decidida a usar su enorme poder, para poder conquistar, según ella, a Ranma Saotome, así como para poder dominar la ciudad de Nerima.

Al mismo tiempo, Rina Inverse y sus amigos seguían buscando, sin nada de éxito, el citado medallón. Al ver que ya se iba a hacer de noche, decidieron ver que hacían: dormir en la calle, o volver a la casa Tendo. Por decisión unánime (6 votos a 0), ganó la segunda opción. Algo cansados por haber estado caminando tanto rato, decidieron regresar al sitio donde habían sito tan bien atendidos.

Mientras tanto, los habitantes de la casa, los Tendo (Sowun, Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane) y los Saotome (Genma, Nodoka y Ranma) la estaban pasando muy bien, escuchando los relatos de Naga, de todas las aventuras que ella y Rina vivieron juntas; claro, Naga contaba todo, como si ella fuera la mejor hechicera del Universo, y Rina, tan sólo una boba y torpe advenediza.

-¡Pues sí, amigos! –decía Naga. -¡Lo que les cuento es verdad! ¡No tienen idea de cuantas veces le salvé el día, en serio, a esa boba "pecho plano", de Rina Inverse! ¡Creo que ella debería haberse dedicado a ser camarera, o algo así, ya que no tiene cerebro para hacer magia y hechizos!

-¡Deseo saber algo, señorita Naga! –dijo Sowun. -¿Usted, siempre ha sido una hechicera? ¿No tiene algo así, como un "origen secreto"?

-¡Debo decir que sí, señor Tendo! –contestó Naga. -¡En realidad, yo soy una princesa, y mi nombre real es Gracia Will-Naga-Saillune! ¡Soy la verdadera princesa heredera, del trono del reino de Saillune!

-¡Hay algo que no entiendo! –intervino Genma, tras beber un trago de té verde. -¿Qué hace, fuera de su reino? ¿No debería estar gobernándolo?

-¡Yo huí del reino de Saillune, después de que maté al hombre que asesinó a mi madre, señor Saotome! –explicó Naga. -¡Mi hermana menor, Ameria, es quien gobierna, ahora, al reino de Saillune!

-¡Su historia es muy interesante, señorita Naga! –asintió Nodoka. -¿O prefiere ser llamada Princesa Gracia? ¡A decir verdad, si bien Nerima es una ciudad, donde pasan cosas extrañas, no suelen venir muchas princesas acá! ¡Usted entenderá, no quisiera pasar por una irrespetuosa, o por una igualada! ¿Cómo debo llamarla?

-¡Señorita Naga está bien, señora Saotome! –aceptó Naga. -¡Ahora, si me lo permiten, me iré a dormir, ya que estoy bastante cansada!

Tras despedirse de todos, Naga se fue a dormir. Al rato, casi todos la imitaron, quedándose solos Ranma y Akane.

-¡Oye, Ranma! –dijo Akane, acercándose lentamente a él. -¿Notaste que estamos solos?

-¡Así es, Akane! –afirmó Ranma. -¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¡No, nada serio! –contestó Akane, sonriendo. Al tiempo que decía esto, abrió 3 botones de su blusa y, tomando una mano de Ranma, la llevó hacia sus pechos.

-¡Si no es nada serio, yo me apunto! –aceptó Ranma, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. Al tiempo que decía esto, le siguió el juego a Akane, empezando a acariciar sus pechos. En cierto momento, Ranma metió la mano debajo del sostén de Akane, llegando a acariciar uno de sus pezones, los cuales ya se estaban poniendo duros como rocas. De pronto, justo cuando Akane ya estaba empezando a jadear de la excitación, unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que ella y Ranma volvieran al mundo real.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo Ranma. -¡Si es Ryoga, o Kuno, lo va a lamentar!

-¡Alto ahí, Ranma Saotome! –ordenó Akane. -¡Si es Kuno, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero no harás nada si es Ryoga! ¡Hay que recordar lo mucho que él ha cambiado, desde que es novio de Akari, quien es mi mejor amiga!

-¡Muy bien, Akane! –afirmó Ranma. -¡Será como digas! ¡Vamos a ver quien es!

-¡Hola! ¿Quién es? –preguntó Akane, aferrando la manija de la puerta.

-¡Somos unos amigos, del señor Sowun Tendo! –contestó Rina, desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Nos permiten pasar, por favor?

-¡Pasen, por favor, amigos! –dijo Akane, abriendo la puerta, y dejando pasar, para sorpresa suya y de Ranma, al extraño sexteto. -¡Yo soy Akane, la hija menor del señor Sowun Tendo, y él es mi prometido, Ranma Saotome!

-¡Yo soy Rina Inverse, Ranma y Akane, y ellos son mis queridos amigos: Gaudy Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, Ameria Will-Tesla-Saillune, Shilfiel Nels-Radha y Firia Ul-Copt! –presentó Rina, sonriendo.

-¡A Rina, de cariño, le decimos "pecho plano"! –se metió Gaudy.

-¡¡¡¡¡GAUDY!!!!! –exclamó Rina, ya furiosa. -¡Ya deja de decirme así! ¿Es que no puedes fijarte en otra cosa de mí, aparte de eso?

-¡Vamos a ver! –dijo Ranma, mientras ponía sus manos, sobre los pechos de Rina. -¡No es cuento, de veras que estás plana, amiga Rina!

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Ranma Saotome?! –preguntó Akane, al tiempo que descargaba un golpazo, en la cabeza de su prometido. -¡¿Es que no tienes decencia?!

-¡Vaya, creo que me dejé llevar! –se disculpó Ranma. -¡Perdóname, Rina!

-¡No hay problema! –respondió Rina, algo apenada. -¡Ya debo acostumbrarme!

-¡Si deseas tocar unos pechos de buen tamaño, aquí estoy yo! –sugirió Shilfiel.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHILFIEL!!!!! –exclamaron, al unísono, Rina, Ameria y Firia.

-¿Nadie aguanta una broma? –preguntó Shilfiel, muerta de risa. -¡Tipas más agrias!

Rina, Ameria y Firia volvieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que Gaudy y Zelgadiss, fieles a su estilo, sólo observaban, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¿Desean pasar la noche aquí? –quiso saber Akane. -¡Ya nos íbamos, a ir a dormir!

Sin hacerse de rogar, aceptaron, tras recibir, y ponerse, algunos pijamas, los cuales les prestaron Akane, a Rina, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia, y Ranma, a Gaudy y Zelgadiss. Por el momento, no les dijeron nada a Ranma y Akane, acerca de su búsqueda, ni nada por el estilo. Prefirieron esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kuno...

-¿Me ayudarás a vengarme de Rowdy Gabriev, el líder de los hechiceros que me encerraron en este medallón? –preguntaba Kov-Ba-Ráh, con notorio y muy marcado interés, a una sorprendida Kodachi.

-¡Desde luego, amiga! –contestó Kodachi. -¡Y yo recibiré tu ayuda, para hacer mío, al gran amor de mi vida, Ranma Saotome!

-¡La poderosa Kov-Ba-Ráh, siempre, cumple sus promesas! –anunció la hechicera.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por haberte hallado! –dijo Kodachi, viendo fijo a la joya.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en el Hotel "Takanishi"...

-¡Mañana, bien temprano, saldré a buscar el medallón! –anunciaba Xeros.

-¡Iremos ambos, Xeros! –complementó Martina. -¡Después de todo, lo que ha pasado, creo que ha sido debido a mis ideas! ¡Yo y mis tontas ganas, de vengarme, a cada rato, de Rina Inverse!

-¡Sería bueno que, en cuanto volvamos a nuestro mundo, Martina, busques a Rina y te disculpes con ella! –pidió Xeros. -¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Te parece bien?

-¡No es mi estilo pedir disculpas, pero lo haré! –prometió Martina. -¡Todo sea, porque todo vuelva, a la normalidad!

-¡Bueno, vamos a dormir, y ya veremos mañana! –dijo Xeros, pasando a acostarse.

Ahí acabó todo. Al rato, Martina también dormía.

Al día siguiente, en el Dojo Tendo...

-¡Ah, que bien dormí! –decía Firia, levantándose, tras haber escuchado que los habitantes de la casa Tendo, ya se habían levantado. Por fortuna para ella, y el resto del grupo, Ranma y Akane les habían dado unos futones, en los cuales pudieron dormir con gran comodidad. -¡Vamos, chicos, todos arriba!

-¡Muy bien, ya me levantaré! –dijo Ameria, poniéndose de pie. -¿Chicos? ¡Arriba!

-¿Ya amaneció? –preguntó Zelgadiss, algo adormilado.

-¡Eso parece! –contestó Shilfiel. -¡Gaudy, cariño, ya despierta!

Sin decir nada, Gaudy y Rina se despertaron. Algo soñolienta, Rina se dirigió a lanzarse agua del estanque del patio a la cara, para acabar de despertarse. De repente, una voz se dejó escuchar, detrás de ella.

-¡¿Rina Inverse?!

-¡Naga! –exclamó Rina, reconociendo a la dueña de la voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo, bruja sin pechos! –contestó Naga, toda sonriente. -¡Sin embargo, creo que mejor te diré la verdad! ¡Vine a buscar el Medallón negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, para acabar con él, y probarte que soy mejor hechicera de lo que jamás serás!

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme "bruja sin pechos", o no respondo, Naga! –amenazó Rina.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! –aceptó Naga. -¡Veo que no has cambiado, Rina, y que sigues siendo la misma quisquillosa de siempre!

-¡Ese medallón será hecho polvo, por una sola persona, Naga! –juró Rina. -¡Esa persona, no será nadie más que YO! ¿Entendiste?

-¡Ahí veremos! –masculló Naga, de mala gana. -¡Veremos quien gana!

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Ranma. -¿Ustedes ya se conocen?

-¡Hola, Ranma! –contestó Rina. -¡Acertaste! ¡Naga y yo nos conocemos!

-¡Iré a bañarme, para ir por ese dichoso medallón! –anunció Naga. -¡El tiempo apremia, y ya deseo ser yo, quien salve el día!

-¡Si hay que buscar algo, mis amigos y yo podemos ayudar! –dijo Ranma. -¡Claro, sería después de desayunar! ¡Ya tengo hambre!

-¡A decir verdad, yo estoy igual! –asintió Rina. -¡Ayer no cené, y tengo hambre!

-¡¿Adónde va usted, señorita?! –preguntó Nodoka, apareciendo de pronto, delante de Rina. -¿Desea desayunar? ¡Suba a darse un buen baño primero!

-¿Un baño? ¿Yo? –inquirió Rina, algo asustada. -¡Sí, señora, ya voy!

La rápida respuesta de Rina, se debió al susto que se llevó, al ver la katana de Nodoka. Sin tardanza, Rina subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al baño, entrando apenas Naga salió del mismo. Tras bañarse, y ponerse un kimono (¡El cual había sido de Kasumi, cuando tenía 12 años!), Rina bajó, y se unió al resto del grupo.

-¡Te ves linda, Rina! –observó Shilfiel. -¡Casi tan linda como yo!

-¡Cállate! –gruñó Rina. -¡Parezco una niña, de 12 años, con este traje!

-¡Ese traje se llama kimono, amiga Rina, y era de mi hermana mayor, Kasumi, cuando ella tenía, exactamente, 12 años! –contestó Nabiki, haciendo que Shilfiel se riera bajito.

-¡Suficiente, chicos! –cortó Sowun. -¿Hay algún plan para hoy?

-¡Sí, señor Tendo! –contestó Naga. -¡Debo buscar un objeto muy peligroso, el cual pienso hacer pedazos!

-¡Ese medallón es mío! –gritó Rina, ya furiosa de verdad. -¡Sólo yo, la única, hermosa, invencible y muy poderosa Rina Inverse, acabaré con esa dichosa joya!

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo, amigos! –dijo Gaudy, al tiempo que comía un poco de arroz frito, acompañado por una sopa y té verde.

-¡Sería mejor pedir ayuda, Rina! –sugirió Zelgadiss, con algo de timidez en la voz.

-¡Esto es asunto de hechiceros, no de civiles! –contestó Rina, de mal modo. -¡No pienso arriesgar vidas inocentes, amigo mío!

Rina, con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó, yéndose al patio.

-¡Ranma-Kun, sé un caballero, y anda a ver que le pasa a esa chica! –ordenó Nodoka.

-¡Ya voy, mamá! –contestó Ranma, obedeciendo a su madre, tras dirigirle una mirada a Akane, para darle a entender que debía hacer eso.

-¿Cómo le pides hacer eso, tía Nodoka? –preguntó Akane, pasmada. -¡No es justo!

-¡Es su deber, si desea ser un verdadero caballero, Akane! –respondió Nodoka, tomando un poco de té verde, y dando por acabada la discusión. -¡No te metas en esto!

-¡Está bien, tía! –dijo Akane, algo cohibida. -¡Sólo espero que Ranma, si sabe lo que le conviene, no se trate de pasar de listo con Rina!

-¡Tranquila, Akane! –alegó Zelgadiss. -¡Nadie puede pasarse de listo, te lo aseguro, con una chica como Rina Inverse!

Todos, al unísono, soltaron la carcajada. Mientras tanto, Ranma llegaba con Rina.

-¿Estás bien, Rina? –preguntó Ranma. -¿A qué te referías con eso de "arriesgar vidas inocentes"? ¡No te entendí bien!

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Rina, secándose las lágrimas. -¡Es sólo que, te lo aseguro, debo librar ésta batalla, ya sea yo sola, o junto con mis amigos, que también son hechiceros!

-¡Admito que mis amigos y yo, a diferencia de ustedes, no somos hechiceros! –aceptó Ranma. -¡Sin embargo, si en algo podemos ayudar, pueden pedírnoslo!

-¡Gracias por todo, amigo Ranma! –agradeció Rina. -¡Pero, es en serio, dejen que nosotros, que tenemos poderes especiales, y conocimientos de magia, nos encarguemos de este asunto! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Está bien! –fue la rápida respuesta de Ranma. -¡Sólo te pido que, por favor, no vayan a reducir a escombros, a nuestra querida ciudad, Nerima!

-¡Muy bien, prometo ser cuidadosa! –prometió Rina, sonriendo. -¡Vamos, volvamos con los demás, Ranma, antes de que la loca de Shilfiel, como es su costumbre, empiece a decir puras bobadas!

Tras decir esto, Rina, cuidando de no ser vista, se acercó a Ranma, y le dio un pequeño beso en una mejilla, agradeciéndole por preocuparse por ella.

"_¡Bueno, si Rina se refiere a lo que dicen del tamaño de sus pechos, no debería negarlo, ya que, en serio, son bastante pequeños! ¡Parecen los pechos de una niña de 12 años, no los de una chica de 16 años!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras miraba, fijamente, la pequeña sección pectoral de Rina, algo que ésta notó en el acto.

-¿Se te perdió algo entre mis pechos, Ranma? –inquirió Rina, ya poniéndose roja.

-¡Perdona, no pude evitarlo! –contestó Ranma, igual de rojo. -¡De verdad son pequeños!

-¡Mejor volvamos, con los demás! –dijo Rina, para acabar la discusión.

Ranma y Rina volvieron con los demás. Akane y Shilfiel estaban en una sola risa. ¡Sólo Dios sabe que sarta de tonterías le decía, a la menor de las 3 hermanas Tendo, la princesa del reino de Sailark (también llamado Saairog)!

-¿Ya nos podemos ir, Rina? –quiso saber Firia, quien estaba, en serio, algo más que molesta, por la tardanza de la pelirroja hechicera.

-¡Nos vamos, amigos! –respondió Rina, tan sonriente y tranquila como siempre.

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes, Rina? –preguntó Akane. -¡Podemos conseguir refuerzos!

-¡No iremos, Akane! –intervino Ranma. -¡Esto, es cosa de hechiceros!

-¡Ni modo, será en otra ocasión! –aceptó Akane. -¡Vamos, Ranma, iremos al parque con Akari y Ryoga! ¿Te agrada la idea?

-¡Está bien, vamos ya! –afirmó Ranma, empezando a dirigirse a las afueras de la casa Tendo. Akane lo siguió y, al final, lo alcanzó.

Mientras Ranma y Akane se dirigían al parque, Kodachi, en su mansión, escuchaba atenta los consejos de Kov-Ba-Ráh, la hechicera cuya alma estaba encerrada en el medallón. A decir verdad, Kodachi ya tenía un plan, el cual ya iba a poner en marcha.

-¡Todo lo que te he dicho, es verdad, amiga mía! –decía Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Con mi ayuda, podrás tener, no sólo al hombre que amas, sino un poder más que increíble!

-¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! –dijo Kodachi. -¡Dime que debo hacer!

-¡Lo único que debes hacer, es permitir que yo tome control de tu cuerpo! –explicó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Así, ambas podremos lograr nuestros objetivos!

-¡Adelante, entonces! –respondió Kodachi. -¡Ven a mí, Kov-Ba-Ráh, y hazme justa usuaria de todo tu gran poder!

"_¡Tonta! ¡Al fin tendré, de nuevo, un cuerpo, el cual usaré para vengarme de los que me encerraron en ésta mugrosa joya!"_, pensaba Kov-Ba-Ráh. Al tiempo que pensaba esto, una especie de espesa niebla negra, salió del medallón, y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Kodachi, quien empezó a sentir algo extraño.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –preguntaba Kodachi, al tiempo que sentía una extraña energía, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Para ser sincera, Kodachi se sentía grandiosa, sintiendo ese poder en su cuerpo.

-¡Ya eres mía, mi joven y muy tonta amiga! –exclamó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Finalmente, podré volver a vivir, e implantaré un reino de terror, como nadie lo ha visto jamás!

Cuando la extraña niebla negra se disipó, Kodachi seguía de pie en el centro de la habitación. Sin embargo, ya no era la colegiala que todos conocemos, vestida con su famoso leotardo celeste, uniforme de gimnasia oficial del Instituto San Hebere.

Ahora, Kodachi, o mejor dicho, el ser nacido de la fusión de Kodachi y Kov-Ba-Ráh, era un único ser. Si bien mantenía su figura, alta y bien formada, ahora, tenía unas cejas muy juntas y espesas, así como un mechón de cabellos blancos, el cual le nacía en la frente, y le llegaba hasta la base del cuello. Además, vestía un vestido negro, largo y vaporoso, así como una capa negra, la cual llegaba hasta el suelo.

Un brazalete de oro, cuajado de esmeraldas, adornaba cada uno de sus antebrazos, y una gargantilla igual, se ceñía a su cuello. El conjunto se completaba con un cinturón, el cual hacía juego con los brazaletes y la gargantilla. Esa, era la figura que se veía ahora, en un cuarto de la Mansión Kuno.

-¡Al fin he vuelto a la vida! –rugió una voz que, en nada, se parecía a la de Kodachi. Aquella era una voz seca, dura, cargada de odio y rencor. -¡Ahora, debo ir a eliminar al maldito de Rowdy Gabriev, así como a todos sus amigos!

-¡No lo harás, maldita tramposa! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Kodachi. -¡Ahora, cumpliré mi sueño de toda la vida, como es atrapar a Ranma Saotome, el gran amor de mi vida! ¡Vaya que soy muy inteligente!

Dicho y hecho. Kodachi, usando el gran poder de Kov-Ba-Ráh, salió de la habitación volando, con rumbo a la casa Tendo, una vez que agarró la jaula de acero, dentro de la cual seguía estando encerrada, y todavía transformada en gata, Shampoo. Una nueva amenaza se cernía, sobre la desprevenida ciudad de Nerima, y nadie sabía de su existencia. Al menos, no los residentes normales de la ciudad.

Tras llegar a la casa Tendo, Kodachi aprovechó para volverse invisible. En esa forma, logró escuchar una conversación entre Kasumi y Nodoka, donde éstas decían que Ranma y Akane, ya debían de haber llegado al parque, sitio en donde se verían con Akari y Ryoga, sus mejores amigos.

-¡Mi amado, Ranma Saotome, está en el parque! –se dijo Kodachi, en voz baja. -¡Debo ir allá, en este mismo instante, ya que no tendré mejor oportunidad de atraparlo!

Sin perder ni un minuto, Kodachi se desplazó al parque de Nerima. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ésta vez no lo hizo de la manera habitual (Brincando de tejado en tejado), sino que utilizó la teletransportación, una forma de desplazamiento, muy usada por los hechiceros. Haciendo eso, Kodachi llegó al parque en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Parece que llegué primero! –dijo Kodachi, al tiempo que usaba sus poderes para levitar, y llegar a la parte más alta de un gran árbol. -¡Ya viene mi víctima!

Justo en ese instante, Ranma y Akane, acompañados por Akari, Moose, Ryoga y Ukyo, llegaban cerca de ahí. Moose, en especial, estaba algo preocupado, ya que había ido al callejón donde Akane y Ukyo se enfrentaron a Shampoo, y no la encontró tirada ahí.

Saber esto, extrañó sobremanera a Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, ya que ellos 3 la dejaron en ese sitio, y esperaban que se quedara ahí, hasta que recuperara el sentido.

-¡Deberemos esperar, Moose! –dijo Ranma. -¡En la mañana, buscaremos a Shampoo!

-¡Espero que esté bien, Ranma! –asintió Moose. -¡La vieja Cologne, y el par de locas de Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, nunca me perdonarían, si algo le pasara a Shampoo!

Justo en ese momento, en el Hotel "Takanishi", Xeros sintió algo. Un extraño aumento de poder, el cual no podía localizar. Tras mucho concentrarse, logró visualizar un sitio extraño, parecido a un bosque, pero algo más pequeño. En efecto, era el parque de Nerima. Por estar en uno de los últimos pisos, Xeros tenía una vista excelente del parque, motivo por el que pudo ver, un extraño brillo negro, el cual salía del parque.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡Alguien tiene, en su poder, la joya! ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto, como para intentar usar su terrible poder?"_, pensaba el señor mazoku, ya pálido.

Entretanto, en el parque...

-¡Sorpresa, Ranma, mi amor! –exclamó Kodachi, bajando de un salto, y con gran gracia, del árbol donde estaba. -¡Vas a venir conmigo!

-¡¿Kodachi?! –preguntaron todos (Ranma, Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga y Ukyo) al unísono. Si bien reconocían la voz, no era así con la cara de aquella chica.

-¡Soy yo, Ranma, mi amor! –contestó Kodachi, sonriendo aviesamente. -¿Te gusta mi nueva apariencia? ¡Se la debo, a mi nueva joya!

Al tiempo que Kodachi hablaba, mostraba el extraño medallón, el cual, tiempo atrás, había estado en poder de Shampoo. Akane y Ukyo, como si fueran una única persona, se pusieron pálidas como cadáveres, al ver de nuevo aquella macabra joya.

-¡La joya de Shampoo! –gritó Akane. -¿Qué le hiciste, Kodachi?

-¿Hacerle? ¿A quién? –preguntó Kodachi. -¿Te refieres, a ésta gata roñosa?

Tras decir esto, Kodachi sacó la jaula de acero, dentro de la cual estaba Shampoo.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! –gritó todo el grupo de amigos, al unísono.

-¡Deja en paz a Shampoo, Kodachi! –ordenó Moose, lanzándose en carga directa contra la, ahora muy cambiada, chica gimnasta.

-¡No lo hagas, Moose, gran tonto! –gritó Ranma, tratando, sin éxito, de detener al llamado "Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas". -¡Ten cuidado, gran loco!

-¡Ven a mí, basura! –retó Kodachi a Moose. -¡Te haré pedazos!

-¡Te ordené que dejaras a Shampoo, Kodachi! –exclamó Moose. -¡Suéltala!

Tras decir eso, Moose atacó a Kodachi con sus armas. Kodachi, tomada "con la guardia baja", no pudo cubrirse, y dejó caer la jaula, la cual se abrió por el golpe. Shampoo aprovechó para escaparse, y correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Akari la recogió.

-¡Ven conmigo, Shampoo! –dijo la prometida de Ryoga, agarrando a la pequeña gata.

-¡Akari, lleva a Shampoo a un sitio seguro! –pidió Ryoga. -¡Allá, tras aquel árbol!

-¡Voy enseguida, Ryoga! –contestó Akari, obedeciendo a su prometido, quien, junto con Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, se unió a Moose en la batalla contra Kodachi.

-¡No sabemos que rayos te pasó, Kodachi, pero te aseguro que te venceremos! –gruñó Ukyo, atacando a Kodachi con su espátula gigante.

-¡Cocinera estúpida! –se burló Kodachi. -¡No he venido a pelear con ninguno de ustedes! ¡Sólo vine por mi amado, Ranma Saotome! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojojojojo!

-¡¿Viniste por mí, Kodachi? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Pues no iré contigo, a ningún lado!

-¡Ya verás que si vendrás, Ranma, mi amor! –dijo Kodachi, sonriendo, al tiempo que juntaba una gran cantidad de energía negra en sus manos, la cual procedió a soltar, sin previo aviso. -¡¡¡¡¡"BOMBA DE SUPER-ENERGÍA NEGRA"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –gritaron Ranma y sus amigos, al ser impactados por aquella oscura y muy poderosa energía.

El ataque de Kodachi causó una terrible explosión, la cual quemó una buena parte del parque de Nerima, levantando un hongo, como de una explosión nuclear.

Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia), así como Naga, vieron aquel terrible hongo y, al mismo tiempo, se pusieron pálidos. Semejante estallido de energía, no podía ser bueno, ni para ellos, ni para nadie.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Kodachi estaba de pie, entre varias docenas de árboles quemados, y rodeada de los cuerpos, inconscientes, de Ranma, Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo.

Con gran facilidad, Kodachi se acercó a Ranma, lo levantó, sin esfuerzo, con ambas manos, y se lo puso sobre un hombro, como si fuera un simple trozo de madera. Luego, se regodeó por su faena.

-¡Finalmente, he ganado! –gritó, en un paroxismo de felicidad, al tiempo que formaba una nueva esfera de energía. -¡Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Ranma Saotome es mío, mío, sólo mío! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojo!

**Nota: El terrible poder del Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, finalmente, ha sido demostrado. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora, en Nerima, con este terrible y muy peligroso poder, en las inestables manos de Kodachi? Esto se verá, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 6, titulado "¡Los grupos se unen!"**


	6. ¡Los grupos se unen!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers": "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**). **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 6: "¡Los grupos se unen!"**

-¡Al fin he ganado, y Ranma Saotome es todo mío! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojo! –se carcajeaba Kodachi, ahora fusionada con la super impredecible y muy peligrosa hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, en cierto punto del parque de Nerima. -¡Ahora, me iré a casa, a planear mi futura boda, con el único hombre que ha dominado mi corazón!

-¡Alto ahí, villana! –se escuchó una autoritaria voz. -¡No irás a ningún lugar!

-¡Quién es? –preguntó Kodachi, frenando sus deseos de irse a casa.

-¡Yo soy la más hermosa y poderosa hechicera de todos los tiempos, la bella de bellas, y poderosa de poderosas, la única y sin igual, Rina Inverse! –se presentó Rina, hablando con gran seguridad de sí misma. -¡Dame ya esa joya, chica tonta!

"_¡Estúpida Rina! ¡Tenía que pedir todo de mal modo! ¡Debería haber hablado yo!"_, pensaba Firia, algo molesta, por el parlamento dicho por la pequeña hechicera pelirroja.

-¡No te doy nada, enana sin pechos! –contestó Kodachi, de muy mal modo. -¡Ésta hermosa joya es mía, y no se la daré a nadie! ¿Quieres algo? ¡Muy bien, te daré algo, para que te aproveche! ¡Toma mi energía!

Dicho y hecho. Una terrible onda de energía, salió de las manos de Kodachi, haciendo que Rina y sus amigos, como si fueran una sola persona, retrocedieran algo asombrados, al tiempo que acababan, algo chamuscados, por esa extraña energía. Acto seguido, Kodachi se desplazó, con gran rapidez, de vuelta a su mansión, usando la teletransportación. Su muy teatral aparición, llamó la atención de Kuno y de Sasuke, quienes estaban, conversando, en el jardín.

-¡Señorita Kodachi! –exclamó Sasuke. -¿De verdad es usted?

-¡Ella es mi hermana, Sasuke, pero se nota algo diferente! –masculló Kuno. -¡No sé por qué, Sasuke, pero creo que esa extraña joya, tiene algo que ver!

-¿Joya, señor Tatewaki? –preguntó Sasuke. -¿De cuál joya habla?

-¡Hablo de ese extraño medallón negro, que está colgado del cuello de mi hermana, Sasuke! –contestó Kuno. -¡Cuándo lo ví por primera vez, pertenecía a la chica china!

-¡Miren, quien vino conmigo! –dijo Kodachi, dejando caer a Ranma. -¡Parece que pesqué un pez bien, pero bien gordo! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojo!

-¡Es Ranma Saotome! –murmuró Sasuke, no dando crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Qué harás con él, hermana? –quiso saber Kuno. Aquello le daba mala espina.

-¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Me casaré con él, querido hermano! –contestó Kodachi, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"_¡Creo que, ahora sí, mi hermana se ha trastornado al 100%!"_, pensó Kuno. _"¡Lo único bueno de todo esto es que, al casarse ella con Ranma Saotome, la hermosa Akane Tendo, y la chica del cabello de fuego, finalmente, serán todas mías! ¡Creo que, sin dudarlo, apoyaré sus planes!"_

-¡Cuida a mi futuro esposo, hermano! –le pidió Kodachi a Kuno. -¡Debo salir un momento, porque olvidé un asunto importante! ¡Ya casi vengo!

Tras decir esto, Kodachi desapareció, dejando más que sorprendidos a Kuno y a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Nerima, en medio de un caos de árboles chamuscados, y césped quemado, Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia) trataban de reanimar a los amigos de Ranma (Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo, quien seguía transformada en gata, y Ukyo).

-¿Creen que estos chicos, aún sigan vivos? –preguntó Ameria, bastante preocupada.

-¡Tienen que estarlo, Ameria! –contestó Zelgadiss. -¡Sus padres nunca nos perdonarían, si algo les llega a pasar! ¡Vamos, amigos, despierten!

Al tiempo que Zelgadiss decía esto, trataba de reanimar a Akari y a Ryoga, quienes estaban bastante chamuscados, por el ataque recibido. Mientras tanto, Ameria hacía lo mismo con Moose, así como Shilfiel con Akane y Firia con Ukyo. Al final, lograron reanimarlos, aunque todos estaban bastante sacudidos, por el inmisericorde ataque.

-¡Hola! –saludó Akari. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane. -¿Dónde está Ranma?

-¡No hablen! –ordenó Shilfiel. -¡Recibieron un ataque, muy poderoso y terrible! ¡Otras personas, en su lugar, ya estarían muertas!

"_¡Ran-Chan! ¿Dónde estás?"_, pensaba Ukyo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales le fueron limpiadas, por Firia.

-¿Shampoo está bien? –preguntó Moose a Ameria, mientras se limpiaba los lentes.

-¿Quién es Shampoo, joven? –quiso saber Ameria. La verdad, no entendía nada. Sin embargo, presentía que los problemas, apenas iban a comenzar a desatarse.

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó Moose, señalando y recogiendo, con delicadeza, a la pequeña felina, blanca y con cola, orejas y patas, de color entre rosado y púrpura. -¡Gracias a Dios, parece que está bien!

-¿Pueden caminar, amigos? –preguntó Rina. -¡No deben quedarse aquí!

-¡Vamos a ver! –dijo Akane, poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad. -¡Si puedo!

Tras algunos minutos de intentarlo, todos los chicos de Nerima, estuvieron de pie. Les llevó casi hora y media, pero, finalmente, todos llegaron a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, quien los puso a descansar, tras curarles las heridas y las quemaduras.

-¡Gracias por traer a Akane y a los demás, amigos! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, mientras se secaba las manos, las cuales se acababa de lavar, tras realizar las curaciones. -¿Ranma no estaba con ellos? ¡Eso es algo muy, muy raro!

-¡Los hallamos sólo a ellos, doctor! –contestó Zelgadiss. -¿Ranma, por fuerza, debía estar, con este grupo de chicos?

-¡Es lo normal! –afirmó el Dr. Tofú. -¡Akane es su prometida, y los demás, sus amigos!

-¡Creo que sería bueno buscar a Ranma, y contarle lo que les pasó a sus amigos! –sugirió Shilfiel, tras escuchar, algo pensativa, la charla entre el joven médico y Zelgadiss.

-¡Buena idea, vamos ya! –aceptó Gaudy. -¡Hey! ¿A quién vamos a ir a buscar?

-¡Vaya que eres tonto, Gaudy! –estalló Rina. -¡Buscaremos a Ranma!

-¡Excelente! –asintió Gaudy. -¿Para qué lo buscaremos, Rina?

-¡Creo que mejor nos vamos ya, antes de que Rina use su "Bola de Fuego" en este sitio, y lo haga cenizas! –dijo Firia, empujando a Rina y Gaudy para afuera de la clínica. Ameria, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, los siguieron sin demora.

-¡Les avisaré, en cuanto ellos se recuperen, chicos! –gritó el Dr. Tofú, desde la puerta.

Al rato, en una calle de Nerima...

-¿Ahora, qué vamos a hacer, aparte de buscar a Ranma? –preguntó Ameria.

-¡Seguiremos buscando el medallón! –contestó, decidida, Firia.

-¿Por dónde, iremos a empezar? –quiso saber Rina. -¡No tenemos idea de nada!

Entretanto, en el Hotel "Takanishi", Martina se sorprendía al ver que Xeros, siempre sonriente, ahora estaba más serio, que el propio Zelgadiss.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Xeros? –preguntó una asombrada Martina. -¡Estás pálido!

-¡El poder del medallón, ha sido lanzado en gran cantidad, Martina! –explicó Xeros, tras beber un poco de agua, la cual tenía bastante hielo. -¡Tendremos problemas!

"_¡Tonto mazoku! ¡Ya sabía que no debía pedirle ayuda a él!"_, pensó Martina.

-¡Ah, mi cabeza! –exclamó Xeros, agarrándose la cabeza, con ambas manos, como si le doliera mucho. -¡Algo viene, algo muy grande!

-¿Qué hago, Xeros? –preguntaba Martina. -¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¡Debemos ir a buscar a Rina y sus amigos, Martina! –contestó Xeros, poniéndose, trabajosamente, de pie. -¡Necesitaremos su ayuda!

-¿Ayuda de Rina y sus amigos? –repitió Martina, mientras se acariciaba el mentón. -¡No me gusta esa idea, pero si debe hacerse, que se haga!

-¡Muy bien, pero iremos en la mañana! –dijo Xeros, secándose el sudor, de la cara, con un pañuelo. -¡Necesito descansar por algunas horas, para recuperar mi energía!

-¡Excelente! –asintió Martina, disponiéndose a descansar un poco. -¡Sólo espero, que no se nos haga muy tarde, Xeros!

De vuelta en la calle, Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia) avanzaban muy trabajosamente, sin sospechar que Kodachi, invisible con el poder del medallón, los estaba siguiendo y vigilando.

-¿Por dónde empezamos, a buscar el medallón? –preguntaba Ameria. -¡No tenemos ni una sola pista, sobre su posible paradero!

-¡No sé, Ameria! –contestó Rina, mirando al suelo, como si buscara algo. -¡Daría lo que fuera, por tener algún indicio, acerca de donde buscar!

-¡No sé, en serio, por qué no me sorprende escucharte decir eso, Rina! –dijo Naga, apareciendo de pronto. -¡Ya te dije que yo, y sólo yo, acabaré con este asunto!

-¡Naga! –gruñó Rina, apretando puños y dientes.

-¡Hermana! –murmuró Ameria, temiendo un nuevo duelo.

-¡Chicas, no creo que deban pelear! –trató de intervenir Zelgadiss. -¡Es una mala idea!

-¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!! –lo callaron Rina y Naga. Ésta, sin decir más, se fue de ahí.

-¡Esto, va a acabar mal! –se quejó Gaudy. -¡No creo que este, sea momento de pelear!

-¡Al contrario, mi rubio amigo! –exclamó Kodachi, haciéndose visible. -¡Es la hora de pelear, y poner en claro, quien manda en ésta ciudad!

-¡Es la chica, que se llevó a Ranma! –exclamó Shilfiel. -¿Dónde lo tienes, villana?

-¡Ranma Saotome es mío, y sólo mío! –contestó Kodachi. -¡No lo verán, nunca más!

-¡Antes que nada, hazme un favor, y devuélveme ese medallón! –ordenó Rina. -¡Es mi deber, como hechicera que soy, acabar con su maligna existencia!

-¿Deseas acabar con ésta maravillosa joya, la cual me ha proporcionado un gran poder, tonta bruja de pecho plano? –preguntó Kodachi. -¡Pues no sentirás, te lo juro, más que toda mi furia! ¡Toma una "Bomba de Energía Negra"!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!!!! –chilló Rina, al recibir aquel impacto, el cual la mandó hacia atrás. En su caída, Rina derribó, junto con ella, a Zelgadiss, a Ameria, y a Shilfiel.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! –exclamó Gaudy, sacando su "Espada de la Luz".

"_¡Esa espada! ¿Será posible que este sujeto sea mi viejo enemigo, Rowdy Gabriev?"_, pensaba Kov-Ba-Ráh, tomando el control de la mente de Kodachi (hasta entonces, Kodachi había dominado su cuerpo, así como los poderes de Kov-Ba-Ráh). _"¡No puede ser, ya Rowdy debería ser un anciano, o estar muerto!"_

-¡Juro por mi honor que, ésta vez, no me vencerás, Rowdy! –gritó Kov-Ba-Ráh, empezando a formar una nueva bola de energía. -¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!

-¡Espera un momento, villana! –demandó Rina. -¿Acaso crees que, en serio, este tipo rubio, es Rowdy Gabriev?

-¿Qué soy qué cosa? –preguntó Gaudy, tan extrañado como pocas veces en su vida.

-¡Claro que él, es Rowdy Gabriev! –contestó Kov-Ba-Ráh, ya molesta. -¿Creíste, enana tonta, que no iba a reconocer esa poderosa arma, "La Espada de la Luz"?

-¡El tipo rubio, no es Rowdy Gabriev! –dijo Rina. -¡Es su nieto, Gaudy Gabriev!

-¿Es su nieto? –preguntó la oscura hechicera, sonriendo. -¡No importa, eliminaré al nieto, para vengarme del abuelo! ¡¡¡¡¡"TORMENTA DE FUEGO OSCURO"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO, GAUDY!!!!! –gritó Shilfiel, metiéndose delante de ese ataque, y cayendo al suelo, muy malherida. -¡Recuerda, yo defiendo a mis amigos!

Tras decir esto, Shilfiel quedó inconsciente, noqueada por el terrible ataque. Gaudy, prácticamente mudo, no podía creer lo que su amiga, en serio, había hecho por él.

-¡¡¡¡¡SHILFIEL, NNNOOOOOOO!!!!! –gritó Gaudy, arrasado por el dolor, con un grito feroz, el cual rasgó el aire nocturno de Nerima.

-¡Gran tonta! –gruñó Kov-Ba-Ráh, viendo con desdén a la caída Shilfiel. -¡Creo que sigue con vida! ¿Por qué, si pude hacerlo, no le tiré a matar?

-¡Responde a nuestra pregunta! –demandó Ameria. -¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome?

-¡Ya respondí, a su tonta pregunta! –exclamó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Ranma Saotome, es mío!

Acto seguido, Kov-Ba-Ráh demostró que no pretendía jugar. Deformando la cara de la persona, cuyo cuerpo ocupaba (Kodachi), la hechicera concentró otra bola de energía y, sin decir nada, la dejó ir contra el cuerpo de Ameria. La princesa de Saillune, tomada "con la guardia baja", no pudo evitar salir disparada hacia atrás, atravesando, explosivamente, un par de árboles cercanos. Ameria acabó en el césped, noqueada y sin sentido, tal fue el golpazo que se llevó.

-¡¡¡¡¡AMERIA!!!!! –gritaron sus amigos, al ver eso. En el acto, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, se lanzaron a ayudarla, porque daba señas de estar muy lastimada.

-¡Ya me cansé de ustedes, magos de pacotilla! –gruñó Kov-Ba-Ráh, al tiempo que recogía, del suelo, una piedra de regular tamaño, la cual apretó en sus manos. -¡¡¡¡¡Ven a ayudarme, En-Sabahn-Hur, poderoso Golem de Magia Negra!!!!!

En segundos, la convocada criatura apareció. En-Sabahn-Hur era un enorme monstruo de piedra, de casi 3 metros de alto. Todo su cuerpo, era roca maciza. En su mente, sólo cabían los mandatos de Kov-Ba-Ráh, y él fue creado, para obedecerla a ella. Sólo una orden le era dada: acabar con los enemigos, de la poderosa hechicera.

-¡Loca endemoniada! –exclamó Firia. -¡¿Cómo te atreves, a crear un monstruo así?!

-¡La poderosa Kov-Ba-Ráh, que soy yo, lo puede hacer todo, ya que nadie me dice que puedo, o que no puedo hacer! –fue la cínica respuesta, de la macabra villana. -¡Vamos ya, En-Sabahn-Hur, liquida a mis enemigos!

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –rugió el monstruo, atacando a Rina, Gaudy y Firia. Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, aunque ya habían visto al monstruo, seguían tratando de reanimar a la noqueada Ameria, lo cual no lograban hacer.

-¡Debemos detenerlo! ¡¡¡¡¡ATACA, "CIENCIA DEL DRAGÓN"!!!!! –gritaba Firia, al tiempo que lanzaba sus ataques más poderosos contra el monstruoso Golem. Con gran horror, la chica-dragón observó que, su magia, no le hacía nada a la infernal criatura.

-¡Aquí voy yo, Rina! –dijo Gaudy, sacando su espada, y atacando al Golem. -¡Acabaré con este dichoso monstruo, de una vez por todas! ¡Muere, infeliz engendro, por el poder de mi "Espada de la Luz"!

Ante la sorpresa general, En-Sabahn-Hur, pese a ser de piedra, y muy grande, también era muy ágil, y lo demostró, agarrando a Gaudy por el cuello, y estrellándolo contra una pared cercana, dejándolo sin sentido, y con una herida que sangraba mucho.

-¡¡¡¡¡GAUDY!!!!! –gritó Rina, viendo caer a su rubio y fornido compañero, al tiempo que sus ojos, se llenaban de lágrimas. -¡Maldito monstruo, me las vas a pagar, porque yo soy la hermosa, y muy poderosa Rina Inverse! ¡¡¡¡¡"DRAG SLAVE"!!!!!

Lo que pasó a continuación, hizo que Rina, muy a su pesar, sintiera que se le helaba la sangre: En-Sabahn-Hur, para su enorme sorpresa, no fue afectado por el "Drag Slave". Algo así, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Creo que debemos irnos de aquí, Rina! –sugirió Zelgadiss, tragando grueso. -¡Ese monstruo, no es afectado por nada!

-¡Coincido contigo, Zelgadiss! –contestó Rina. -¿Ameria sigue inconsciente?

-¡Así es! –dijo el chico-quimera. -¡Ese monstruo, la golpeó muy en serio!

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –gritó Shilfiel, arrastrando al noqueado Gaudy. -¡No me gusta salir huyendo, pero, o lo hacemos, o ese monstruo, nos matará a todos!

Kov-Ba-Ráh observaba la escena, toda sonriente. Mientras los jóvenes hechiceros se retiraban, arrastrando los cuerpos de sus 2 compañeros noqueados (Gaudy y Ameria), ella, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, le ordenaba a En-Sabahn-Hur, que desapareciera, para ser llamado en cualquier ocasión futura, siempre que requiriera de sus brutales servicios. Tras desaparecer a su "asistente", Kov-Ba-Ráh hizo algo que asombró a todos: salió volando, como si fuera un personaje, de un cómic de superhéroes. Todo esto, mientras se reía, con la típica risa de psicópata, propia de Kodachi Kuno.

-¡Vuelve aquí, infeliz! –gritó Firia, adoptando su forma de Dragón Dorado, y empezando a volar, detrás de Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡No te vas a ir!

-¡Miren, un dragón! –gritó un hombre, el cual estaba en una calle del centro.

-¡Está atacando a una mujer que puede volar! –secundó otro hombre.

Durante cerca de media hora, el cielo de Nerima vibró bajo el estruendo de la batalla entre Firia (convertida en dragón) y Kov-Ba-Ráh. En cierto momento, el estruendo de la batalla llegó a las cercanías de la clínica del Dr. Tofú, donde Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, estaban descansando, de las heridas y quemaduras que recibieron, durante su batalla con Kov-Ba-Ráh.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Akane, despertando de repente. -¡Es tremendo! ¡Parece que el cielo, está envuelto en llamas! ¿Acaso, será el fin del mundo? ¡Y nosotros aquí, sin saber dónde está Ranma, y si está bien!

-¡Parece un terremoto, Akane! –contestó Ryoga. -¡Y parece que viene, hacia ésta zona de la ciudad! ¡Debemos tratar de levantarnos, y ver que sucede!

-¡No van a creer esto, chicos! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, entrando de repente. -¡Hay una mujer, allá, en el cielo, peleando contra un dragón! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Un dragón real!

-¡¿Un dragón?! –preguntaron, al unísono, Akari y Ukyo. Al tiempo que preguntaban esto, ambas se levantaban, como si recibieran una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Debemos ir a ver que pasa, para averiguar si podemos intervenir! –sugirió Ukyo, poniéndose de pie. Fue la primera que hizo esto, al tiempo que agarraba su espátula.

-¡Moose y Shampoo, siguen inconscientes! –agregó Akari. -¡Ryoga, vete con Akane y con Ukyo! ¡Yo me quedaré, y ayudaré al Dr. Tofú, para ver si ellos se recuperan pronto!

-¡Entendido, Akari! –aceptó Ryoga. -¡Ya escucharon, Akane y Ukyo, vámonos de aquí, a ver que podemos hacer!

Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo salieron de la clínica y, en segundos, llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Algunos puestos de comida ardían en llamas, producto de la batalla. Por la siguiente hora, los 3 estuvieron sacando gente de la zona de la batalla, y evitando que más gente, resultara herida. Eso, a decir verdad, los tuvo copados al 100%.

En cierto momento, un resplandor cegó a media Nerima. Aprovechando un despiste de Firia, Kov-Ba-Ráh juntó en sus manos una gran bola de energía negra y, sin previo aviso, se la dejó ir en plena cara, derribándola del cielo.

-¡Cuidado, el dragón está cayendo! –gritó un hombre, tomando a 2 niños que veían la batalla, y sacándolos de la zona de la misma.

Lanzando un rugido agónico, Firia cayó, dirigiendo su caída a un callejón del centro de Nerima. Volteando su vientre hacia arriba, Firia cayó en medio del callejón, con un gran estrépito, levantando una enorme nube de polvo, la cual se extendió por cerca de 5 calles, y les causó ceguera y mucha tos, a una gran cantidad de personas.

En la Mansión Kuno, Kov-Ba-Ráh llegaba, para, acto seguido, volver a ser Kodachi Kuno. Su hermano, Tatewaki Kuno, había estado viendo por la televisión, las escenas de la batalla, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Buena faena hiciste, hermana! –dijo Kuno, serio como pocas veces en su vida. -¡Poco te ha faltado, para reducir, a escombros, el centro de la ciudad!

-¡No molestes, hermano! –contestó Kodachi. -¿Mi amado Ranma, sigue dormido? ¡Espero que sí, porque no he dejado de pensar en él, así como en nuestro futuro y muy magnífico matrimonio, el cual, dará mucho de que hablar! ¿No te parece algo genial, saber que, muy pronto, voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo?

-¡No lo sé, hermana! ¡No sé si ya habrá despertado! –masculló Kuno. -¿No te parecería buena idea, ir a verlo? ¡Puedes aprovechar, y pedirle que se case contigo! ¡Digo, si te sigue agradando la idea, lo cual no me sorprendería! ¿Irás a verlo?

-¡Lo haré! –afirmó Kodachi. -¡Ranma Saotome, es mío!

-¡Perdone, señorita Kodachi! –interrumpió Sasuke. -¿Qué es eso, que está en el patio? ¡Es enorme, y dá miedo de sólo verlo!

-¡Es mi guardaespaldas, Sasuke! –contestó Kodachi. -¡Se llama En-Sabahn-Hur, y es un Golem de Magia Negra! ¡No lo hagas enojar, o te hará pedazos!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Sasuke, muerto del miedo. -¡Mejor me quedo lejos de... eso!

-¡Sabia decisión, Sasuke! –se rió Kodachi. -¡Ahora vengo, debo visitar a alguien!

Bajando unas escaleras, Kodachi llegó al sótano, sitio donde tenía al noqueado Ranma, bien asegurado, con unas cadenas. Al escuchar pasos, Ranma se despertó.

-¿Qué has hecho, Kodachi? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Déjame ir!

-¡No te irás, Ranma, mi amor! –contestó Kodachi. -¡Finalmente, eres todo mío!

-¿Eh? –exclamó Ranma. -¡No soy tuyo! ¡Oye! ¡Algo te ha pasado, te noto extraña!

-¡Estás viendo a la nueva y mejorada Kodachi Kuno! –dijo Kodachi. -¡Con el poder de mi medallón, controlaré a Nerima, después a Japón, y después, al mundo y al Universo!

-¡Yo, me largo de ésta casa de locos! –gritó Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y rompiendo sus ataduras. -¡Hasta nunca!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO, RANMA SAOTOME!!!!! –rugió Kodachi, dejando salir, de sus manos, una onda de energía oscura, la cual derribó a Ranma.

Ranma, impactado por aquella extraña energía, cayó al suelo, cuan largo era. Kodachi sólo lo miraba, y sonreía aviesamente.

Entretanto, Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo, recorrían las calles de Nerima, si bien ya sabían que la batalla había acabado. Buscaban para ver si alguien, de por casualidad, había resultado herido de gravedad. En cierta calle, se toparon con Rina y su maltrecho grupo.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Rina. -¡Parece, que nos sacudieron a fondo!

-¿Qué les pasó, a sus amigos? –preguntó Ryoga, señalando a los noqueados Gaudy y Ameria. -¡Parece que, a ellos, fue a quienes les fue peor! ¡Por todos los Cielos, casi no respiran! ¡Debemos llevarlos, a toda prisa, con el Dr. Tofú, para que él los atienda!

-¡Es una excelente idea, Ryoga! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Vamos a llevarlos ya!

En pocos minutos, los chicos hechiceros eran atendidos, por el Dr. Tofú. Este, pese a su experiencia, estaba pasmado de ver aquel cuadro.

-¡Vaya que les fue mal, chicos! –dijo el joven médico, mientras le curaba unas heridas a Shilfiel. -¿Qué les pasó? ¿Los atropelló un tren-bala?

-¡Era terrible, doctor! –contestó Shilfiel. -¡Era un monstruo! ¡Era impresionante!

-¿Un monstruo? –preguntó Akane. -¿Cómo era? ¿Era muy grande?

-¡Era 100% piedra maciza! –contestó Zelgadiss. -¡Ni con nuestros poderes, logramos hacerle, ni un solo rasguño! ¡Casi nos mata! ¿Y cómo está Firia? ¿Ya se recuperó?

-¿Quién es Firia? –preguntó el Dr. Tofú. -¿Es alguien más de su grupo, chicos?

-¡Es difícil explicar esto! –empezó Rina. -¡Firia era el dragón que combatía en el cielo, contra la dueña del medallón! ¿No la trajeron, con nosotros?

-¡No, no la vimos donde cayó! –afirmó Akane. -¡Sin embargo, podemos unir fuerzas, para ayudar a su amiga, rescatar a Ranma, y acabar con esa dichosa joya!

-¡Cuenten con nosotros, y toda nuestra ayuda! –dijo Rina, llegándose con Akane, y dándole la mano, la cual Akane apretó, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Era un compromiso. Ahora, dos grupos, se harían uno, para llevar a buen final, una muy bizarra y poco común aventura. Nerima, una vez más, iba a ser salvada _"in extremis"_.

Mientras esto pasaba en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, Kodachi, en su mansión, tenía lapsos de ser, alternadamente, Kodachi y Kov-Ba-Ráh; durante esos lapsos, se prometía acabar con sus enemigos, y casarse con Ranma Saotome, mientras reía siniestramente.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Naga, bastante molesta, se recriminaba a ella misma, por no haberle dado su merecido a Rina, al tiempo que se prometía hacerlo pronto. ¡Por todos los demonios, como la ponía de malas, esa pequeña, molesta y pechiplana hechicera!

-¡No me has visto por última vez, Rina Inverse! –gritó Naga, al frío aire nocturno.

**Nota: Algo se vislumbra en el horizonte... Dos grupos unidos, para acabar con una terrible villana, y su fuente de poder. ¿Qué irá a resultar de semejante unión de grupos? ¿Y qué hará Kodachi, para enfrentar a sus enemigos, ahora que estos se han aliado? Esto se sabrá, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 7, titulado "¡Los locos planes de Kodachi!"**


	7. ¡Los locos planes de Kodachi!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers" (Con "Sakura CardCaptors"): "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers") y CLAMP ("Sakura CardCaptors"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 7: "¡Los locos planes de Kodachi!" (Invitados: Sakura y Kero).**

La situación en la ciudad de Nerima, en vez de mejorar, iba empeorando a pasos agigantados: Ranma Saotome estaba encerrado en el sótano de la Mansión Kuno, en poder de Kodachi, una de sus 4 prometidas, que estaba poseída por una poderosa hechicera, llamada Kov-Ba-Ráh; aparte de eso, unos jóvenes hechiceros, liderados por la medio loca, llamada Rina Inverse, que contaban con los poderes para detenerla, cayeron vencidos ante un monstruo, un Golem de Magia Negra, llamado En-Sabahn-Hur, el cual casi los mata a golpes (Gaudy y Ameria salieron más muertos que vivos, e iban a necesitar un buen descanso); finalmente, los amigos de Ranma, para su mala fortuna, habían sido (virtualmente) barridos por una terrible energía negra, lanzada por Kodachi, la cual afectó, sobre todo, a Moose y a Shampoo, quienes seguían, totalmente noqueados, en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, donde fueron llevados de urgencia.

Por cierto, Moose y Shampoo se quedaron en la clínica, junto con Gaudy y Ameria, mientras que Akane, Ryoga y Ukyo, se iban, junto con Rina, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, a buscar a Firia, la única integrante del grupo de hechiceros, cuyo paradero, pasada la batalla con Kov-Ba-Ráh, seguía siendo desconocido.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada, Akari! –decía el Dr. Tofú, al rato de que el sexteto de amigos, abandonó su clínica. -¡Moose y Shampoo están cada vez más débiles! ¡Deberé llevarlos al hospital, o no saldrán con bien de ésta!

-¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Akari, mientras observaba el teléfono. -¡Creo, que será lo mejor! ¿No cree?

-¡Está bien, Akari, llama al hospital, y pídeles que manden una ambulancia! –aceptó el joven médico. -¡Mientras haces eso, yo acabaré las fichas de Moose y Shampoo!

-¿Pedirá que se lleven también al joven Gaudy, y a la señorita Ameria, Dr. Tofú? –quiso saber Akari, mientras observaba a los otros chicos que, al igual que Moose y Shampoo, yacían en un par de camas.

-¡No, Akari, ellos se quedan, ya que sólo están sin sentido, y creo que deben recuperarse pronto! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, acabando de escribir, las anunciadas fichas. -¿Puedes llamar ya, por favor? ¡El tiempo es oro!

Akari, obedeciendo como la buena chica que era, marcó el número telefónico del hospital de Nerima, y pidió una ambulancia, la cual llegó en poco tiempo, llevándose a Moose y a Shampoo. Mientras veía la ambulancia irse, Akari oró por sus amigos; si bien ambos, no eran "santos de su devoción", trataba de llevarse bien con ellos.

Minutos después, Gaudy y Ameria, en ese orden, recobraron el sentido. Akari, siempre solícita, ayudó a atenderlos, y contestó a sus preguntas.

-¿Dónde están nuestros amigos, Rina, Zelgadiss y Shilfiel? –preguntó Ameria.

-¡Ellos se fueron con mi prometido, Ryoga, y mis amigas, Akane y Ukyo, a buscar a una chica llamada Firia! –contestó Akari. -¡Se fueron, hace un rato!

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos, Gaudy! –exclamó Ameria. -¿Crees poder ir?

-¡Voy a ver! –dijo Gaudy, levantándose. -¡Creo, que podré ir! ¡Vamos ya, Ameria!

Eso fue todo. Gaudy y Ameria salieron de la clínica, dejando pasmados a Akari y al Dr. Tofú, por su rápida recuperación. Definitivamente, esos no eran chicos comunes y corrientes. Nada de eso.

Mientras, en otro punto de la ciudad...

-¡¡¡¡¡FIRIA!!!!! –llamaban 6 chicos, al unísono, a la perdida chica-dragón.

-¡AGH! –se quejó Firia, empezando a volver en sí, en el callejón donde cayera. Su quejido fue escuchado por Shilfiel, quien llamó a los demás.

-¡Ya la encontré, amigos! –gritó Shilfiel, toda contenta, desde la entrada del mencionado callejón. -¡Vengan, está aquí! ¡Y parece estar bien!

Akane, Rina, Ryoga, Ukyo y Zelgadiss, cada cual en su momento, atendieron al llamado de Shilfiel. Para su alegría, Firia estaba bien, sólo estaba algo "sacudida" por la caída, pero no necesitaba ayuda médica. Al momento, Gaudy y Ameria llegaron con el grupo, y les contaron, que Moose y Shampoo, debieron ser llevados al hospital.

-¡Vamos a mi casa, chicos! –sugirió Akane. -¡Ahí, podremos descansar y tomar algo!

-¡Buena idea! –aceptó Gaudy. -¡Desde que me recuperé, estoy con mucha sed!

Con algo de trabajo, el grupo llegó al Dojo Tendo. Kasumi, siempre solícita, atendió al vapuleado grupo, y les sirvió sopas chinas y té verde, lo cual reanimó a más de uno.

Entretanto, en el Hotel "Takanishi", Xeros y Martina charlaban.

-¿Y bien, Xeros? –preguntaba Martina. -¿Alguna idea, para ver que hacemos?

-¡Debemos ir a buscar a Rina y a su grupo, para que nos ayuden, Martina! –dijo el señor mazoku, sonriendo de nuevo. -¡Pasó lo que no debía pasar, que es que el medallón cayera en manos indebidas! ¡Ahora, deberemos juntar cuanta ayuda podamos, para poder hallarlo, y eliminarlo! ¡No hay otra solución, me temo, amiga mía!

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –graznó Martina, viendo por la ventana. -¡Vamos a buscarlos ya, Xeros, para acabar con este engorroso asunto, en el cual me metiste!

-¡¿Qué yo te metí?! –se asombró Xeros. -¡Oye, la idea de tomar esa joya, fue idea tuya!

-¡Eso, ya no importa! –cortó la princesa de Zoana. -¡Sólo importa, acabar con este lío!

-¡Está bien, vamos ya! –aceptó Xeros, poniéndose su capa, y empezando a salir.

-¡Te sigo, Xeros! –contestó Martina, empezando a caminar, detrás del señor mazoku.

Abandonando el Hotel "Takanishi", Xeros y Martina empezaron a caminar por las calles de Nerima. Xeros, como siguiendo una corazonada, iba con rumbo a un sitio que nunca creyó ir: el Dojo Tendo. Martina lo seguía, sintiendo que iban a hacer lo correcto.

Tras caminar por un buen rato, Xeros y Martina llegaron al Dojo Tendo. Llegaron justo cuando todos acababan de cenar. Kasumi, siempre solícita, abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches! –saludó Kasumi. -¿Puedo ayudarlos, amigos?

-¡Buscamos a Rina Inverse, señorita! –contestó Martina. -¿Ella, está aquí?

-¡Así es, en efecto, señorita! –asintió Kasumi. -¡Pasen, la señorita Rina y sus amigos, están en la sala! ¿Son amigos de ellos?

-¡Se puede decir eso, señorita! –contestó Xeros, siempre sonriendo.

Acto seguido, Xeros y Martina, precedidos por Kasumi, llegaron a la sala. No hace falta decir cual fue la reacción de Rina y sus amigos (Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia), pero la diré: todos, sin excepción, se pusieron de pie, como impulsados por resortes, y dejando ver una gran furia en sus rostros.

-¡Hasta que al fin apareces, maldito mazoku! –espetó Firia.

-¡A mí, también, me alegra verte, labios de lagartija! –contestó Xeros, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso, a decir verdad, siempre ponía a Firia, 100% de malas.

-¡Martina! –exclamó Rina. -¿Has visto lo que hiciste, por andar agarrando cosas, que no debes tocar? ¡Debería hacerte pedazos, a golpes!

-¡Creo, que no es hora de pelear! –intervino Akane. -¡Algún motivo trajo a este par, a vernos a nosotros!

-¡Buen punto, Akane! –concedió Ukyo. -¡Digo, que los escuchemos!

-¡En la de menos, esto no acabará en una batalla a puñetazos! –masculló Shilfiel.

En la siguiente hora, Xeros y Martina, algo cohibidos, explicaron el motivo que los llevó a tomar la peligrosa joya: al parecer, Martina aún no perdonaba del todo a Rina, por desaparecer el reino de Zoana, y pretendía vengarse; sin embargo, y como costumbre en Martina, todo le acabó saliendo mal. Ahora, tras analizar que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, deseaban rectificar, y arreglar todo.

-¡Parece que Xeros y Martina nos dicen la verdad, chicos! –aventuró Zelgadiss. -¿Qué hacemos, les creemos, o no?

-¡No sé! –dijo Ameria. -¡A decir verdad, Zelgadiss, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana! ¡Me pregunto si andará metida en problemas, como es su mala costumbre!

Justo en ese momento, Naga, la hermana mayor de Ameria, estaba cerca de llegar a la Mansión Kuno. Tras separarse de Rina y sus amigos, la chica de las medidas 120-60-90, había andado recorriendo toda Nerima, buscando la energía del Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh, hasta que la encontró; y llegó a hallarla, en la Mansión Kuno.

"_¡Así que la joya está en esa enorme casa! ¡Muy bien, entraré, la hallaré, y la reduciré a fragmentos! ¡Así, probaré que soy mil veces mejor que esa tonta pecho plano, que responde al nombre de Rina Inverse!"_, pensaba Naga, mientras se acercaba al muro exterior de la casa de los hermanos Kuno (Tatewaki y Kodachi).

Demostrando una agilidad insospechada para una chica tan mega-hiper-super desarrollada (pectoralmente hablando), Naga escaló el muro exterior de la Mansión Kuno y, de un salto, aterrizó en el patio. Acto seguido, escuchó voces, gritos, que se dirigían hacia ella. Al volver la cara, observó a un grupo de ninjas, los cuales, dejando de lado su habitual sigilo, se lanzaban contra ella, lanzando estentóreos gritos de batalla.

"_¡Parece que esto, no será nada fácil!"_, pensó Naga, poniéndose en guardia. _"¡Ni modo, parece que tendré que pelear un poco, como debe ser, yo sola!"_

Una terrible batalla, empezó a sacudir el patio de la Mansión Kuno. Este asunto, en serio, estaba algo lejos de llegar a un pronto final...

Entretanto, en el sótano de la mencionada casa, Ranma recuperaba el sentido. A decir verdad, el estruendo de la batalla, fue lo que lo despertó.

"_¡Una batalla! ¡Parece que, finalmente, Akane y los demás, vinieron a rescatarme!"_, pensó Ranma, mientras esbozaba una cansada sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, Kodachi, en su habitación, escuchaba el estruendo del patio, y se ponía alerta. Para ser más exactos, quien se puso alerta fue Kov-Ba-Ráh, quien, una vez más, tomo posesión del cuerpo, de la chica gimnasta. La antigua hechicera estaba en guardia, justo como había estado en varias batallas, muchos años atrás. Presentía que, muy pronto, iba a tener que pelear de nuevo, hasta el fin de sus fuerzas, o hasta acabar con todos sus rivales, lo que fuera primero. Pensando así, se alistó en el acto.

-¡Parece que alguien viene, a buscar mi joya! –dijo, terminando de alistarse. -¡No importa, ya que yo, la poderosa Kov-Ba-Ráh, estoy preparada para enfrentar lo que sea! ¡En-Sabahn-Hur, poderoso Golem de Magia Negra, ven a mí, te necesito!

La mencionada criatura de piedra, apareció en segundos. Parecía ansiosa de complacer a su señora, y lo demostró, no más apareciendo.

-¿GGGRRRAAAHHH? –gruñó, dejando entender que deseaba actuar.

-¡Un enemigo, busca mi joya! –ordenó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Anda, a detenerlo!

En segundos, el poderoso Golem se llegó al patio, justo cuando Naga, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, acababa de vencer a todos los ninjas. La llegada de la criatura, fue advertida por Naga, con una rapidez inusitada. Con la misma rapidez, Naga se giró, quedando cara-a-cara, con aquel enorme monstruo pétreo.

-¡Hola! –saludó, como bromeando. -¿Qué tenemos aquí, un monstruo? ¡No sabía que podía haber monstruos, en un sitio como este!

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGRRRAAAHHH!!!!! –gruñó En-Sabahn-Hur, alzando sus enormes brazos de piedra, y dejando caer uno sobre Naga, quien, apenas, y si pudo esquivar ese ataque.

"_¡Este monstruo, pese a ser tan corpulento, es muy ágil!"_, pensó Naga, algo recelosa.

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGRRRAAAHHH!!!!! –rugió el monstruo, atacando a Naga con ambos puños cerrados, descargando un golpazo, el cual Naga, por poco, logró esquivar.

-¡Creo que no puedes darme, amigo! ¡Ahora, come energía! –exclamó Naga, lanzando una carga de energía contra En-Sabahn-Hur. Este, pillado de sorpresa, cayó al césped, cuan largo era, y lanzando un rugido de confusión.

-¡Podrás con mi Golem, pero no conmigo, bruja! –gritó Kov-Ba-Ráh, apareciendo delante de Naga. -¡Siente el poder, de mi "Tormenta de Energía Negra"!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ¡Maldita seas! –exclamó Naga, cayendo al suelo, arrasada por aquella extraña, y poderosa fuerza mágica. -¿Por qué, tienes tanto poder? ¡Dime!

-¡Tengo tanto poder, porque, con este increíble medallón, yo, la poderosa hechicera oscura, la siempre temible Kov-Ba-Ráh, he vuelto a la vida, usando el cuerpo de ésta chica, Kodachi Kuno! –explicó Kov-Ba-Ráh, sonriendo siniestramente. -¡Muy pronto, yo, Kov-Ba-Ráh, seré la dueña total del Universo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No, no puedes hacer eso, no te dejaré! ¡Ah! –fue todo lo que pudo decir Naga, antes de caer al suelo, toda quemada por el ataque de la oscura hechicera. A decir verdad, desde que recibió ese ataque, Naga se sintió mal, tan mal como nunca se había llegado a sentir. ¡Ni siquiera el tener el período, la hacía sentirse tan mal, como ese ataque que recibió!

-¡Ahora estoy segura, de que nadie podrá detenerme! –se carcajeó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡No hay fuerza capaz, de equipararse conmigo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Al tiempo que Kov-Ba-Ráh se carcajeaba, una terrible tormenta eléctrica, acompañada de un viento muy fuerte, agitaba las desoladas calles, de la ciudad de Nerima, haciendo que le gente buscara refugio, ya que no estaban preparados para algo como eso.

-¿De dónde saldría ésta tormenta, Tendo? –preguntaba, algo preocupado, Genma Saotome, el padre de Ranma. -¡En la televisión, no habían anunciado nada así!

-¡No lo sé, Saotome! –respondió Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane y sus hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki. -¡Yo estoy tan sorprendido como usted!

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Nodoka. -¡Es peligroso estar en la calle, en medio de una tormenta como ésta!

-¡Su hijo está metido en problemas, señora Nodoka! –contestó Ameria. -¡Debemos ir por él, y traerlo sano y salvo!

-¡Ameria tuvo una excelente idea! –secundó Akane. -¿Vamos ya, amigos?

-¡Vamos! –exclamaron todos, casi al unísono. Acto seguido, todos se levantaron, y empezaron a encaminarse a la salida.

Una vez en la calle, la tormenta amainó un poco... Amainó lo suficiente, para que todos pudieran pensar un poco, más en frío...

-¿Alguna idea, de dónde podemos localizar, a Ranma? –preguntó Rina. -¡Nerima, es una ciudad enorme! ¿Por dónde, podemos empezar a buscar?

-¡Empecemos por la casa, de la chica que se lo llevó, Kodachi Kuno! –sugirió Ukyo.

-¡Excelente idea, Ukyo! –aceptó Ryoga. -¡Vamos allá, en el acto!

En cosa de minutos, el grupo en pleno llegó a las afueras de la Mansión Kuno, justo cuando Kodachi acababa de atar a Naga, junto a Ranma, en el sótano. Tras hacer esto, Kodachi se sintió muy contenta. ¿El motivo? Tenía a Ranma consigo, además de tener una valiosa prisionera, lo cual podía ser de gran ayuda en su momento, ya que presentía que, muy pronto, iba a tener visitas, pero no cualquier tipo de visitas, sino visitas inesperadas, como lo había sido Naga, algunos minutos antes. Ambos, Ranma y Naga, estaban noqueados, y no parecía posible que fueran a despertarse pronto.

-¡Puedo presentir que, muy pronto, vendrán más enemigos! ¡Y me pregunto, que deberé hacer, ya que siento que son muchos, los enemigos que vendrán a enfrentarme!–se decía Kodachi. -¡Debo hacer, un buen plan de batalla! ¡Sin embargo, por ahora no se me ocurre nada! ¡Debo pensar, vamos! ¡Necesito una idea, pero ya con el ya!

-¡Deja que yo me encargue de ellos, amiga! –dijo Kov-Ba-Ráh, hablando desde lo más profundo del inconsciente de Kodachi. -¡Sabes que tengo el poder, para eliminar a quien yo quiera! ¡Vamos, deja todo en mis manos!

-¡Muy bien, amiga! –asintió Kodachi. -¡Los enemigos serán tuyos, pero yo deseo eliminar, con sólo mis manos, a esa molesta y tonta hechicera, de cabello rojo y pechos pequeños, que se llama Rina Inverse!

-¡Concedido! –contestó Kov-Ba-Ráh, como quien ha cerrado un trato magnífico. -¡Rina Inverse es tuya, pero yo eliminaré a todos los demás!

Con gran celeridad, y aprovechando que tanto su hermano (Tatewaki Kuno), como su sirviente ninja (Sasuke) dormían, Kodachi puso manos a la obra. En cosa de segundos, llegó ante el mega-grupo que empezaba a penetrar en el perímetro de su mansión (Akane, Akari, Ameria, Firia, Gaudy, Martina, Rina, Ryoga, Shilfiel, Ukyo, Xeros y Zelgadiss), y les bloqueó el paso, amenazadora.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, invasores? –preguntó, muy seria. -¡Váyanse de aquí, o no respondo!

-¿Dónde está Ranma, Kodachi? –quiso saber Akane. -¡Vinimos por él!

-¡Ranma es mío, Akane! –contestó Kodachi. -¡Nunca lo tendrás, te lo juro!

-¡Y queremos, que nos entregues ese medallón! –demandó Rina. -¡Dámelo ya!

-¿Quieres mi joya, enana sin pechos? –dijo Kodachi. -¡Ten una muestra, de su maravilloso poder! ¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE ENERGÍA NEGRA, ATACA"!!!!!

Rina, que no esperaba ese ataque, salió disparada hacia atrás, y pegó su espalda, contra un enorme árbol del jardín. Los demás sólo miraban, asombrados.

-¡Ahora sí, villana, cometiste el terrible error, de hacerme enojar! –exclamó Rina. -¡Vas a saber quien es la hermosa, y muy poderosa hechicera de hechiceras, Rina Inverse! ¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE FUEGO"!!!!!

-¡No me asustas, enana pecho plano! –contestó Kov-Ba-Ráh, tomando control de la mente de Kodachi. -¡Mira esto, que te probará que yo, soy mucho más poderosa!

Lo que hizo Kov-Ba-Ráh asombró, en serio, hasta a la propia Rina: con sólo un gesto de sus manos, desapareció la "Bola de Fuego" que Rina acababa de lanzarle.

-¡Ahora, niña, prepárate, porque no vas a sobrevivir, a ésta batalla! –amenazó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO DE ENERGÍA NEGRA"... ATACA... Y ANIQUILA!!!!!

"_¡Esa energía es muy poderosa! ¡Si me alcanza, es en serio que puede matarme!"_, pensaba Rina, algo preocupada, lo cual no era 100% normal en ella.

Aquel terrible ataque, iba dirigido a Rina. Sin embargo, no llegó a impactar a la hechicera de pechos pequeños. ¿El motivo? Ukyo, Gaudy y Martina, en ese orden, se metieron delante de la energía, cayendo los 3 al césped, algo quemados.

-¿Qué hicieron, chicos? –preguntó Akari, algo preocupada. -¡No debieron hacer eso!

-¡Ukyo, gran tonta! –reconvino Akane a la chica de la espátula. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Lo hice por Ran-Chan, Akane! –contestó Ukyo, dejando salir una lágrima, de sus lindos ojos cafés. -¡Si muero en ésta batalla, Akane, cuida a Ran-Chan! ¿Lo prometes?

-¡Ambas lo cuidaremos, amiga! –dijo Akane. -¡Ya verás, nadie morirá hoy!

-¡¡¡¡¡GAUDY!!!!! –lloriqueaba Rina, sobre el cuerpo de su noqueado compañero. -¡No me dejes aquí, por favor!

-¡Rina más hipócrita! –masculló Shilfiel. -¡Primero, lo trata de "bobo", de "cerebro de medusa", y sólo Dios sabe que otros insultos y, ahora, llora como una niña!

-¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!! –gritó Rina, sin dejar de llorar. -¡Gaudy no está muerto, no puede estar muerto, no aceptaré eso!

Tras cerca de 2 horas de furiosa batalla, Kov-Ba-Ráh perdió la paciencia, y decidió terminar con aquel enfrentamiento, lo cual hizo expeditamente.

-¡Ya es hora de que salgan de aquí, chicos! –rugió Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡¡¡¡¡"TORNADO FURIOSO"... ARRASA CON MIS ENEMIGOS... AHORA!!!!!

Un enorme y poderoso tornado apareció, envolviendo a Rina y a los demás, llevándoselos de vuelta al parque. Pese a ser poderoso, no dejó rastros, y el patio de la Mansión Kuno estaba como antes del ataque. Sin embargo, el binomio Kodachi / Kov-Ba-Ráh, no estaba nada tranquilo.

-¡Esto no estuvo bien, debemos buscar un buen escondite! –sugirió Kov-Ba-Ráh.

-¿Te parece bien, la Torre de Tokio? –preguntó Kodachi. -¡No se les puede ocurrir, ni de broma, ir a buscarnos a ese sitio!

-¡Excelente idea! –afirmó la oscura hechicera. -¡Vamos ya, a esa torre!

-¡No nos iremos, sin mi amado, Ranma Saotome, querida amiga! –atajó Kodachi. -¡Si yo me voy, él se va conmigo! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Está bien, vamos por él! –urgió la hechicera, a su "compañera". -¡Ellos, pueden volver!

En el parque, Gaudy y Martina se recuperaban, para alivio, y alegría, de sus colegas.

La más feliz era Rina. Afortunadamente, Gaudy estaba vivo, y eso la alegraba.

Mientras tanto, Kodachi y Kov-Ba-Ráh, sin hacer ruido, sacaban a Ranma del sótano y, tras desatar a la noqueada Naga, se fueron de ahí, con rumbo a la Torre de Tokio. Una vez allí, aprovechando que la Torre de Tokio estaba vacía, debido a que iba a ser sometida a reparaciones, se dirigieron al restaurante del punto más alto. Desde allí, se dominaba, toda la ciudad de Tokio. Nerima, quedaba algo lejos.

Entretanto, en Nerima, Shilfiel sintió como si las fuerzas se le fueran.

"_¡No es posible!"_, pensó, mientras se ponía pálida como un cadáver.

-¿Sucede algo, Shilfiel? –preguntó Gaudy, sorprendido por la palidez de su amiga.

-¡Acabo de sentir algo, Gaudy! –contestó la princesa de Saailark. -¡La energía del medallón, ha salido de Nerima, amigos! ¡Puede ser una señal!

-¡Es muy posible! –asintió Ukyo. -¡Sigo preocupada por Ran-Chan!

-¿Quién es Ran-Chan? –quiso saber Ameria. -¿Es otro amigo, de ustedes?

-¡Ran-Chan es Ranma, Ameria! –explicó Akane. -¡Ukyo, sólo así lo llama!

-¿Tienes alguna pista de a que sitio pudo ir esa bruja, la que tiene a Ranma en su poder, Shilfiel? –inquirió Rina. -¡Tengo ganas, de hacerla pagar!

-¡Tengo una pista, pero no sé como describirla! –dijo Shilfiel. -¡Me parece ver una torre!

-¿Una torre? –graznó Martina. -¿Cómo la torre, de un castillo?

-¡Nada de eso, Martina!- respondió Shilfiel, mientras calculaba algo. -¡La torre que llegué a ver, es tan alta como 4 o 5 castillos, apilados uno encima del otro!

-¡Esa es la descripción, de la Torre de Tokio! –exclamó Ryoga. -¡Kodachi debe tener a Ranma, en ese lugar! ¡Debemos ir allá, cuanto antes!

-¡No tan rápido, amigo! –atajó Zelgadiss a Ryoga. -¡Primero, debemos hacer un buen plan de batalla!

-¡La idea de Zelgadiss, es correcta! –intervino Firia. -¡No podemos ir así, no más! ¡Hay que pensar un buen plan, para poder sorprender a esa bruja!

-¡Muy bien, empecemos! –sugirió Akane. -¡Ranma, puede tener poco tiempo de vida!

Acto seguido, los 2 grupos empezaron a planear el posible ataque a la Torre de Tokio. El tiempo era el gran enemigo, y había que superarlo, de la manera que fuera posible.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Tokio, Kov-Ba-Ráh, quien ya dominaba al 100% la mente de Kodachi, decidió ponerse en acción. No más llegando, convirtió en estatuas de piedra a los visitantes de la Torre de Tokio, y cubrió a ésta, con un campo se fuerza. Por varias horas, esto estuvo en las noticias de la televisión.

En ese momento, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, en la ciudad de Tomoeda...

-¡Sakura, ven a ver esto! –gritó Kero. -¡Te va a interesar!

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Kero? –preguntó Sakura, llegando a la carrera. -¡Iba a prepararme un sándwich, porque me muero de hambre!

-¡Ven a ver! –urgió Kero. -¡No puedes dejar, de ver esto! ¡Es muy importante!

-¡Vamos a ver, que es lo que quieres que vea! –dijo Sakura, sentándose frente al televisor. -¡Espero que sea algo que valga la pena, Kero, o no comerás postre, hoy!

-¡Así es, amigos! –hablaba una reportera. –¡Desde hace varias horas, un extraño campo de energía ha cubierto, de forma total, a la Torre de Tokio! ¡Científicos y especialistas, cada cual en su momento, han analizado el campo, y es de una energía, que no es de este planeta! ¿A qué tipo de extraña amenaza, nos enfrentamos? ¡Les tendremos informados!

-¿Qué opinas, Sakura? –quiso saber Kero. -¿Vamos a investigar?

-¡Eso haremos, Kero! –contestó Sakura, sacando su llave. -¡Iremos a la Torre de Tokio, sólo que, ésta vez, no iremos de paseo! ¿Estás listo?

-¡Siempre estoy listo, Sakura! –asintió Kero. -¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡Podría ser algo muy terrible, y peligroso!

-¡Está bien, Kero, nos iremos ya! –aceptó Sakura. -¡Sólo deja que escriba una nota, para mi hermano, por si vuelve antes que nosotros!

Sakura escribió la nota, la cual iba dirigida a su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto. Su padre, el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto, no estaba en Tomoeda, porque andaba dando un ciclo de conferencias, el cual lo iba a llevar a las ciudades de Kioto, Nagoya, Nara, Sendai y Yokohama, durando en esto, cerca de 2 semanas. Acto seguido, ella y Kero salieron, con rumbo a Tokio. Iban a tardar, un poco, en llegar...

**Nota: Ahora sí, la batalla final empieza a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo se desarrollará esa batalla? ¿Y quién la ganará? La respuesta a éstas, y otras preguntas, empezará a revelarse, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro" continúe, en el Episodio 8, titulado "¡Vamos a la Torre de Tokio!"**


	8. ¡Vamos a la Torre de Tokio!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers" (Con "Sakura CardCaptors" y "Sailor Moon"): "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"), así como CLAMP ("Sakura CardCaptors") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 8: "¡Vamos a la Torre de Tokio!" (Invitados: Sakura y Kero, de "Sakura CardCaptors", y Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou, de "Sailor Moon").**

**Nota: En este episodio, se producen breves apariciones de 2 Sailor Scouts. Ellas son Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) y Michiru Kaiou (Sailor Neptune). Sus apariciones se dan en la ciudad de Juuban, y no intervienen en Nerima.**

Sakura Kinomoto, la niña residente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y su amigo, Kero, llegaron a las cercanías de la Torre de Tokio, después de escuchar, en las noticias de la televisión, de que alguien se había apoderado de la mencionada torre, y que no se podía accesar a ella, de ningún modo. Presentían que "algo grande", iba a pasar ahí.

-¿Qué dices, Kero? –preguntaba Sakura. -¿Entramos de una vez, o esperamos a ver que pasa? ¡Decidas lo que decidas, estoy lista!

-¡Debemos esperar, Sakura! –contestó Kero. -¡Puedo sentir un poder ENORME, el cual está dentro de la Torre de Tokio y, honestamente, no creo que sea una buena idea apresurarse! ¡Demos un tiempo, a ver si pasa algo!

"_¡Tomoyo quedó de llamarme, para ver si, mañana, íbamos al cine, junto con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko! ¡Ojalá y no me llame mientras estoy aquí, o me reclamará, por no haberla traído, para que me filmara, enfrentando lo que sea que haya aquí!"_, pensaba Sakura, mientras consultaba su reloj.

-¿Es idea mía, o estás nerviosa, Sakura? –preguntó Kero, sonriendo.

-¡Es idea tuya, Kero! –apostrofó Sakura a Kero, viéndolo de hito en hito. -¡Lo que pasa, es que debemos ser cuidadosos, porque vamos a enfrentar a algo, quizás, más poderoso, que todas las Cartas Clow juntas!

Mientras tanto, en la parte más alta de la Torre de Tokio...

-¡Finalmente, Ranma, mi amor, estaremos juntos, tú y yo! –decía Kodachi, sonriendo aviesamente. -¿No te parece algo maravilloso?

-¡¿Maravilloso?! –exclamó Ranma, visiblemente sorprendido. -¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡No sólo me secuestraste, sino que has cambiado! ¡Te prefería, como eras antes! ¡Al menos, uno sabía como ibas a actuar! ¡Ahora, lo admito, no sé que esperar! ¡Si no me dejas ir, juro que no me haré responsable, de mis actos! ¡Acaba con ésta charada, ya!

-¡No te vas a ir, Ranma, mi amor! –contestó Kodachi. -¡He esperado mucho por esto, y no te dejaré ir, nada de eso! ¡Oh, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!

Ranma no pudo decir más. El descubrir, que sus manos, estaban pegadas a la pared, sujetas por unas cadenas de energía, le bajó un poco el ánimo. Al parecer, no iba a poder salir fácilmente de ese predicamento, y sólo le rogaba al Cielo por un milagro, el cual no creía que pudiera llegar a realizarse.

-¡No vas a ganar ésta vez, Kodachi! –gritó Ranma. -¡Perderás, de una forma u otra!

-¡Ya veremos quien gana, Ranma mi amor, ya lo veremos! –finalizó Kodachi, dándole un beso, en la boca, a su prisionero.

"_¡Espero que Akane y los demás vengan a ayudarme, o estaré metido en un lío muy, muy serio!"_, pensó Ranma, mientras tragaba grueso.

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo, en Nerima, todos se preparaban para ir a la Torre de Tokio. Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, sabían que se acercaba una batalla muy terrible, de la cual, viendo el gran poder de Kodachi (Quien, ahora, estaba fusionada con la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh), sabían que, en la de menos, alguno de ellos podía no sobrevivir, en caso de enfrentar, una vez más, a En-Sabahn-Hur, ese monstruoso Golem de Magia Negra. Por su lado, Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Shilfiel y Firia, hacían cábalas acerca de la repentina ausencia de Naga, a quien tenían rato de no ver. Martina y Xeros pidieron explicaciones, y Xeros, tras concentrarse, pudo localizar a Naga, diciendo que estaba en un sótano enorme.

-¡La única casa, en toda Nerima, que conozco que tiene un sótano enorme, es la Mansión Kuno! –dijo Akane. Al menos, ya había una pista de donde empezar a buscar.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la Torre de Tokio, Sakura y Kero decidían actuar. Con gran sigilo, entraron al perímetro de la enorme estructura, sólo para descubrir que los elevadores no funcionaban.

-¡El factor sorpresa queda eliminado, Kero! –masculló Sakura. -¡Deberemos ir por las escaleras, y vaya que son muchas!

-¡No te preocupes, Sakura! –contestó Kero. -¿Por qué no usas, la Carta "Vuelo"?

-¡No creo, que sea buena idea, Kero! –afirmó Sakura. -¡Usaré, la Carta "Salto"!

Dicho y hecho. Sakura, usando la Carta "Salto", avanzaba con bastante rapidez, hacia la parte más alta de la Torre de Tokio. Por donde pasaba, hallaba personas convertidas en estatuas de piedra. Kero, la seguía de cerca. El pequeño bicho estaba algo cohibido, al ver tanta maldad. Para él, que fue creado por el mago Clow, eso no se justificaba.

"_¡La persona que hizo esto, es un verdadero monstruo!"_, pensaba Kero, cabizbajo.

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo, los 2 grupos se disponían a ir a la Torre de Tokio.

-¿Todos listos, chicos y chicas? –preguntó Rina. -¡Ya es hora, de irnos! ¡Vamos a vivir una batalla terrible, como nunca ha visto en Nerima! ¿No les parece emocionante?

-¡Estamos listos, Rina! –contestó Ryoga, tomando la palabra, y sonando sus nudillos.

-¿Adónde es que vamos a ir, Rina? –quiso saber Gaudy, haciendo, como siempre, su famosa cara de _"no me entero de nada"_. -¡Espero que sea a dormir, porque buena falta me hace descansar un poco, después de tanta batalla!

-¡Vaya que estás bien ido, Gaudy! –se metió Zelgadiss. -¡Iremos a detener a esa bruja, Kov-Ba-Ráh, y a salvar a Ranma!

-¡Parece que, al joven Gaudy, le cuesta un poco ubicarse! –observó Ukyo, sonriendo.

-¡Chica Bonita de Espátula, dice bien! –agregó Shampoo, muerta de la risa. -¡Chico Rubio Espadachín, no parece listo! ¡Parece tan bobo, como Chico del Palo!

**Nota: Para quien no ha entendido, Shampoo, obviamente, se refiere a Kuno.**

-¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! –gritaron algo avergonzadas, al unísono, Akane, Akari y Ukyo.

-¡Amazona, se disculpa! –dijo Shampoo. -¡A veces, olvido que Chica Violenta del Mazo, le gusta a ese chico! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡A mí, no me gusta el bobo de Kuno, Shampoo! –protestó Akane, hecha una furia, y tratando de irse encima de la pequeña, y muy curvilínea amazona china, para caerle a golpes. Para buena fortuna de Shampoo, Akari y Shilfiel detuvieron a Akane.

-¡Ya, Akane, tranquila! –la tranquilizó Akari. -¡Pelear entre nosotros, no vale la pena!

-¡Akari tiene razón, Akane! –intervino Shilfiel. -¡Para pelear, es mejor esperar a enfrentar, a Kov-Ba-Ráh! ¿No te parece?

-¡Tienen razón, chicas! –asintió Akane. -¡Ya me las pagarás después, Shampoo!

Shampoo no respondió, a esa amenaza de Akane. Sólo cruzó los brazos, y volteó la cara, visiblemente molesta, y jurando que eso, no había acabado aún.

-¡Ya basta, de tanta bobada! –protestó Ameria. -¿Vamos a ir a esa torre, sí, o no?

-¡Ya nos vamos! –asintió Moose, tras acabar de revisar su enorme arsenal, el cual llevaba oculto, en su voluminosa túnica. Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, lo secundaron.

-¡Vámonos ya! –urgió Firia. -¡No sabemos que maldad, irá a hacer esa condenada bruja, la cual está aquí, gracias a este majadero mazoku (Señala a Xeros), y a su amiga, la Señorita Princesa Loca (Señala a Martina)!

-¡Tranquila, labios de lagartija! –contestó el siempre sonriente Xeros. -¡La venceremos, ya lo verás, confía en mí!

-¡No te recomiendo eso, chica-dragón! –argumentó Martina. -¡Mira en el enredo que estoy metida, por hacerle caso, a este remedo de mago loco! ¡Esto no debería pasarle, a una chica tan linda, y tierna, como soy yo, la hermosa Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova, princesa y señora del Reino de Zoana!

-¡Todo esto, Martina, fue idea tuya! –contra-atacó Xeros. -¡Tú y tus eternas ganas, de darle un escarmiento a Rina, por haber hecho polvo, tu dichoso reino!

-¿Fue por eso, Martina? –preguntó Rina, mientras un rictus de extrañeza contraía su rostro. -¿Sigues molesta conmigo, por eso, después de tanto tiempo?

-¡Luego hablaremos de eso, Rina! –respondió Martina, algo apurada, como para salir del paso. -¡Vamos ya, debemos poner las cosas en orden!

Obedeciendo a lo dicho por Martina, todos se pusieron en camino a la Torre de Tokio. Justo en ese instante, Sakura y Kero llegaban a uno de los últimos niveles, tratando de sorprender a Kodachi, quien, bajo el dominio de Kov-Ba-Ráh, se estaba regodeando de su trabajo, y hacía planes para lo que esperaba.

-¡Muy pronto, Ranma, mi amor, nadie podrá separarnos! –se burlaba Kodachi. -¡Muy pronto, esas otras 3 chicas, que se dicen tus prometidas, no serán más que un ligero, y muy nebuloso recuerdo! ¡Al fin eres mío, mío, sólo mío!

-¡Kodachi, por favor, déjame ir! –suplicó Ranma. -¡Si lo deseas, podemos ser amigos!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!!! –contestó Kodachi, de mal modo. -¡Sólo te aceptaré como esposo, no como amigo, ni como ninguna otra cosa!

-¡Kodachi, es en serio, déjame ir! –insistió Ranma. -¿No puedes ver que esa hechicera, la cual salió del medallón ese que tienes, te está dominando?

-¡Eso es verdad! –dijo Kov-Ba-Ráh, tomando control de la mente de Kodachi. -¡Muy pronto, eliminaré al nieto de mi enemigo jurado, Rowdy Gabriev, así como a sus amigos! ¡Mi venganza, será un hecho!

-¿Escuchaste eso, Kero? –pregunta Sakura. -¡Parece que alguien, un chico, es retenido contra su voluntad! ¡Debemos hacer algo, pero debemos hacerlo ya!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Sakura! –juró Kero, decidido.

-¡Es verdad, Kero! –asiente Sakura. -¡Vamos ya, debemos aprovechar que, al parecer, esa villana no ha sentido nuestras presencias!

Sakura y Kero, ella caminando muy despacio, y él volando, penetran al penthouse, el recinto donde se hallan Ranma, y la poseída Kodachi. En ese momento, Kodachi estaba besando nuevamente a Ranma, quien no podía liberarse, por más que lo intentaba, de las ataduras de energía que, poco antes, ella le había puesto.

-¿Ya vas a aceptar casarte conmigo, Ranma, mi amor? –insistió Kodachi, sonriendo.

-¡No es buena idea obligar a alguien, por la fuerza, a casarse, si esa persona no quiere hacerlo! –exclamó Sakura, revelando su presencia y la de Kero. -¿No crees que un matrimonio, al menos uno que sea válido, debe ser de mutuo acuerdo, villana?

-¡Niña, vete de aquí! –gritó Ranma. -¡Ella, es una chica muy ruda! ¡Vete ya!

-¡Obedece, niña, y vete! –ordenó Kodachi. -¡Y llévate a ese ridículo, y bobo, monigote amarillo, que has traído contigo!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY UN MONIGOTE!!!!! –chilló Kero. No pudo decir más, ya que Sakura, rápida como un rayo, le tapó la boca.

-¡¿Ese muñeco habló?! –preguntaron Ranma y Kodachi, casi al unísono.

-¡Practico ventriloquía! –contestó Sakura. -¡Ahora, villana, deja ir a ese joven!

-¡Ninguna niña boba, que juegue con muñecos mal hechos, me dice que puedo, o que no puedo hacer! –protestó Kodachi. -¡Yo soy Kov-Ba-Ráh, la hechicera maligna más poderosa de todo el Universo! ¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO NEGRO"!!!!!

-¡Carta "Escudo"! –gritó Sakura, activando la mencionada carta. Para su buena fortuna, el escudo resistió el terrible ataque. -¡Ahora voy yo! ¡Ataca, Carta "Trueno"!

Una explosión envolvió el sitio, levantando muchos muebles, y dejando el lugar con algunos conatos de incendio. Kov-Ba-Ráh, ya dominando al 100% a Kodachi, estaba más que molesta, estaba ya viendo rojo de la furia que sentía, contra la niña entrometida.

-¡Te haré pedazos, mocosa del demonio! –amenazó, furiosa. -¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO NEGRO, NIVEL DE PODER 3"!!!!!

Otra terrible explosión, sacudió el lugar. En la calle, los reporteros de televisión, y los curiosos, debieron pasar un rato, esquivando pedazos de metal en llamas que caían, de lo alto. Parecía que alguien, estuviera dinamitando la Torre de Tokio, todo un emblema de la ciudad capital de Japón. El panorama, no se veía prometedor. Más bien, aparecía sembrado de nubes de tormenta. En la calle, la expectación era total, y aumentaba a cada segundo. ¿Qué pasaba, realmente, allá arriba?

Entretanto, en la ciudad de Juuban, una chica de largo cabello color aguamarina, charlaba con lo que, al parecer, era un chico rubio, de cabello corto. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, ya que el "chico", en realidad, era otra chica.

-¿Sabes algo, Haruka? –preguntaba la chica de cabello color aguamarina. -¡He pensado que, ahora que vencimos a Sailor Galaxia, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, en Juuban! ¿Por qué no nos vamos, a otra ciudad, y ponemos orden ahí?

-¿Irnos a otra ciudad, y defenderla, como hemos defendido a Juuban, Michiru? –repitió Haruka, mientras se mesaba el mentón. -¡Esa idea, no es mala! ¡De hecho, me gusta!

-¡Claro, no nos iríamos solas, sino con todas las demás! –remató Michiru. -¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Te sigue gustando mi idea?

-¡Eso significaría, irnos con esas inútiles de las Inners! –masculló Haruka, ya con un rictus de seriedad, muy marcado y notorio. -¿De verdad, quieres hacer eso?

-¡Vamos, Haruka, hazlo por mí! –dijo Michiru, abrazando a Haruka, y jugueteando con su cabello rubio. -¡Después de todo, ellas son nuestras amigas y compañeras!

-¡Michiru, no me hagas esto, por favor! –murmuró Haruka, a media voz. -¡Está bien, nos iremos todos los 10! ¡Las 9 Sailor Scouts, y el Príncipe Endymion! ¿Contenta?

-¡Sí, estoy muy contenta! –respondió Michiru, palmoteando como niña con muñeca nueva. -¡Ahora, hay que buscar 2 cosas: la ciudad, y una casa bien grande!

-¡Deja ver, Michiru! –asintió Haruka, sacando unos mapas, de las ciudades cercanas a Juuban, y desplegándolos sobre la mesa. -¡Hay varias posibilidades: Nerima, Tokio, Tomoeda! ¡Vamos, preciosa, elige una, y hallaré una buena casa, en esa ciudad!

-¡Me gusta Nerima! –contestó Michiru. -¡Además, he escuchado que, en esa ciudad, suelen pasar cosas raras! ¿No te parece un buen lugar, Haruka, para ir a poner orden?

-¡Suena bien! –remató Haruka, apretando un puño. -¡Nerima será dominio, del control de las Sailor Scouts! ¡De eso, nos encargaremos nosotras! ¡Y si alguien se nos opone, lo pagará muy, muy caro!

-¡Haruka, por favor! –la atajó Michiru. -¡Iremos a poner orden, no a ser matonas!

-¡Perdona, linda! –se disculpó Haruka. -¡A veces, me dejo llevar!

-¡Ahora, soy feliz! –finalizó Michiru, mirando al cielo nocturno. Haruka la secundó. Algo le decía que, muy pronto, iban a vivir nuevas y muy maravillosas aventuras, en una nueva ciudad: Nerima. Ahora, había que hallar una casa bien grande, para poder meter ahí a 10 personas. Eso, será de veras algo que podría llevar algo de tiempo. No había prisa, se podían tomar algo de tiempo para hacer eso, un nuevo comienzo.

De vuelta en Nerima, el bizarro grupo (Akane, Akari, Ameria, Firia, Gaudy, Martina, Moose, Rina, Ryoga, Shampoo, Shilfiel, Ukyo, Xeros y Zelgadiss) iban llegando a la estación del tren-bala. Tomarían uno de esos trenes, para llegar con rapidez a Tokio. De repente, Rina cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Se nos olvidaba Naga, chicos! –exclamó Rina, recordando a su amiga y rival.

-¡Shampoo y yo, iremos por ella! –prometió Moose. -¡Nos vemos en Tokio!

-¡No venzan villana, sin Amazona! –pidió Shampoo. -¡Tengan cuidado!

"_¡Espero que la loca de mi hermana, esté bien!"_, pensó Ameria, preocupada por Naga. _"¡Mi padre nunca me perdonaría, si le pasa algo a ella!"_

-¡No te preocupes, Ameria! –dijo, de repente, Zelgadiss, como si le leyera la mente a su amiga. -¡Naga estará bien, estoy seguro de eso!

-¡Está bien, Zelgadiss! –contestó Ameria, sonriendo. -¡Confiaré en tu palabra!

Mientras ellos esperaban, la batalla entre Kodachi y Sakura, en la cima de la Torre de Tokio, iba subiendo de tono y de intensidad. Kero no podía intervenir, para ayudar a Sakura, y Ranma seguía inmovilizado, con las cadenas de energía que Kodachi le puso.

"_¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!"_, pensaba Ranma. _"¡Esa niña, con esas extrañas tarjetas, le ha dado una buena batalla a Kodachi! ¡Ojalá pueda vencerla!"_

-¡Ya es hora de que te rindas, villana! –demandó Sakura. -¡Ataca, Carta "Viento"!

La onda de viento derriba a Kodachi, lanzándola contra una pared. Kodachi se levanta, ya brillando negro de la furia.

-¡Ya me hiciste enfadar, mocosa del demonio! –gruñó Kodachi, poniéndose de pie. -¡Ya vas a ver quien es la poderosa Kov-Ba-Ráh! ¡¡¡¡¡EN-SABAHN-HUR, VEN A AYUDARME, TE LO ORDENO!!!!!

-¡¿En... qué cosa?! –quiso saber Sakura, antes de ver aparecer al enorme Golem de Magia Negra. -¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Es un monstruo?!

-¡Ya verás que poderoso es mi amigo, niña metiche! –exclamó Kodachi. -¡En-Sabahn-Hur, acaba con esa niña molesta!

"_¡Cielos! ¡No esperaba enfrentar a un monstruo!"_, pensó Sakura, algo asustada.

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –rugía En-Sabahn-Hur, furioso de verdad, y descargando golpes contra la pequeña niña, nativa de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Sakura, en ese momento, no podía hacer nada, salvo esquivar ataques.

En la calle, los rugidos del monstruo, llamaban la atención de los curiosos, quienes no perdían detalle de la batalla. La expectación, iba en aumento.

En Nerima, Shampoo y Moose llegaban a la Mansión Kuno. Los recibió Sasuke, el fiel sirviente ninja de los Kuno.

-¡Vaya sorpresa, los chicos chinos! –exclamó Sasuke. -¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-¡Venimos a buscar a una chica extraña, enano! –demandó Moose, de mal modo.

-¡Tonto Moose, no sabe pedir cosas! –intervino Shampoo. -¡Buscamos amiga, de Chicos Magos! ¿La viste, Sasuke?

-¡Vengan conmigo, ella está en el sótano!- les indicó Sasuke.

Tras seguir a Sasuke, Shampoo y Moose llegaron al sótano, donde hallaron a Naga, noqueada y atada. Acto seguido, la despertaron.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba Naga, mientras volvía en sí, lo cual le llevó unos pocos minutos. -¡El monstruo, hay que detenerlo!

-¿Monstruo? –quiso saber Sasuke, extrañado. -¿Cuál monstruo?

-¡El monstruo de piedra, zopenco! –gritó Naga. -¡Vamos, hay que hallarlo!

-¡Creemos que el Golem, así como su dueña, están en la Torre de Tokio! –explicó Moose. -¡Tus amigos, y los nuestros, nos esperan en la estación del tren-bala, para ir allá, a la Torre de Tokio!

-¡Muy bien, vamos ya! –urgió Naga, poniéndose de pie. -¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Kuno, quien iba llegando en ese momento.

-¡Iremos, a detener a Kodachi! –dijo Moose. -¿No vienes con nosotros, Kuno?

-¡Desde que mi hermana halló esa extraña joya, ha estado actuando muy rara! –masculló Kuno. -¡No se diga más, chicos, iré con ustedes!

-¡Tenga cuidado, de no herir a la señorita Kodachi, señor Tatewaki! –pidió Sasuke, algo preocupado. -¡Como usted bien sabe, ella no es la misma, desde que anda esa joya!

-¡No te preocupes, Sasuke! –asintió Kuno. -¡Sólo haré polvo a esa bruja, la cual se atrevió a poseer el cuerpo de Kodachi!

En eso, un sonido parecido a un trueno, sólo que algo lejano, se dejó escuchar. Nadie sabía que era, pero todos sabían algo: venía de la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Parece, que el tiempo se acorta! –articuló Moose. -¡Chicos, vamos ya, los demás nos esperan, en la estación del tren-bala!

-¡Vamos, mi amado Ranma corre peligro! –anunció Shampoo, algo preocupada.

-¡Vamos ya, que deseo tener algo de acción! –dijo Naga, sonriendo.

En pocos minutos, los 4 (Kuno, Moose, Shampoo y Naga) llegaron a la estación de tren-bala de Nerima. Akane ya había comprado boletos para todos, con un único destino: Tokio. En pocos minutos, ya iban con rumbo a esa ciudad.

-¡Vaya, que este carruaje, es rápido! –comentaba Ameria, sintiendo la gran velocidad del vehículo. -¿Hay muchos de estos acá?

-¡Esto no es un carruaje, Ameria, es un tren-bala! –explicó Akari, mientras tomaba a Ryoga de la mano. -¡Y hay bastantes, eso es un hecho!

-¡Ya vamos a llegar, a Tokio! –anunció Ukyo. -¡La estación, está adelante!

Tal como lo anunció Ukyo, llegaron a la estación de Tokio en segundos. Una vez que el tren-bala se detuvo, todos, en tropel, bajaron del vehículo, y empezaron a recorrer las calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Allá está la Torre de Tokio, amigos! –gritó Akane, guiando al grupo. -¡Parece un volcán, a punto de hacer erupción!

-¡Esa torre es ENORME! –exclamó Zelgadiss. -¡Debe tener la altura de, mínimo, 5 castillos, apilados, uno sobre el otro!

-¡De veras, que es muy alta! –secundó Shilfiel. -¡Ojalá que Ranma, esté bien!

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Tokio, la batalla entre Kodachi y Sakura, para desencanto de Ranma, estaba cerca de terminar, y Kodachi iba a ser quien la ganara.

-¡Ahora vas a conocer algo especial, niña! –amenazó Kodachi. -¡¡¡¡¡"HURACÁN DE LAS TINIEBLAS ETERNAS"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AH, NO PUEDE SER!!!!! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida y tomada "con la guardia baja". -¡DEFIENDE A TU AMA, CARTA "ESCUDO"!!!!!

Ahí acabó la batalla. El poderoso ataque de Kodachi, fue demasiado para la débil defensa de Sakura. La niña CardCaptor, toda vapuleada por tan tremenda batalla, cayó por un tramo de escaleras, y se quedó ahí, en un descanso, totalmente noqueada.

-¡Sakura, despierta, por favor! –rogó Kero, saliendo de su bolsillo, y dándole golpecitos en la cara. De nada servía. Sakura estaba más fría, que un pastel de carbón.

-¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!! –rugió Kero, totalmente fuera de sí. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, ya que no tenía el poder suficiente para poder crecer.

El grito de Kero, se escuchó en las calles. Rina y los demás lo escucharon, y se frenaron en seco. Algo malo pasaba, y no sabían que cosa era.

En el descanso de las escaleras, Kero lloraba sobre la caída Sakura. Había sido una batalla titánica, y no sería fácilmente olvidada.

Mientras tanto, en Juuban, Haruka y Michiru, cada una por su respectivo teléfono celular, llamaban a los vendedores de casas. ¿El motivo? Buscar una casa bien grande y bonita, en el área de la ciudad de Nerima.

-¿No tiene nada, en Nerima? –preguntaba Michiru, a un vendedor. -¡Bueno, gracias!

-¿Dice que hay una casa, pero no en Nerima, sino casi en sus afueras? –interrogó Haruka, a otro vendedor. -¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

-¡La casa es muy grande, y tiene 10 habitaciones! –contestó el vendedor. -¿Cuándo podría ir a verla? ¡Tengo tiempo, pasado mañana!

-¡Amigo, cuente con mi presencia! –afirmó Haruka. -¡Nos vemos, pasado mañana!

Mientras tanto, en las montañas que se ubicaban en las afueras de Nerima, una pequeña figura, vestida de púrpura, con cinto y zapatos negros, miraba la ciudad.

-¡Ah, Nerima, MI ciudad! –decía la pequeña figura. -¡Ranma y Akane, prepárense para pagar, por haberme enviado a la Antártica!

Aquel pequeño y siniestro sujeto, caminando muy despacio, empezó a dirigirse a la ciudad de Nerima. Medía cada paso, no tenía prisa, llegaría cuando pudiera. Al tiempo que avanzaba, fumaba pipa, y sonreía aviesa y malvadamente, como quien maquina un plan, muy terrible y perverso.

"_¡Ahora, nadie me vencerá! ¡Nerima es MI ciudad, y nadie podrá oponerse a mis mandatos, o lo eliminaré, rápida y decididamente!"_, pensaba decidido.

El pánico se acerca a Nerima...

**Nota: Una nueva amenaza se acerca a la ciudad de Nerima. Sin embargo, la verdadera acción no está ahí, sino en Tokio. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora, en especial en la Torre de Tokio? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro", continúe, en el Episodio 9, titulado "¡Inicia la batalla final!" **


	9. ¡Inicia la batalla final!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers" (Con "Sakura CardCaptors" y "Sailor Moon"): "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers"), así como CLAMP ("Sakura CardCaptors") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 9: "¡Inicia la batalla final!" (Invitados: Sakura y Kero, de "Sakura CardCaptors", y Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou, de "Sailor Moon").**

**Nota: En este episodio, se produce una breve aparición de 2 Sailor Scouts. Ellas son Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) y Michiru Kaiou (Sailor Neptune). Su aparición se produce en las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima.**

En la Torre de Tokio, Kodachi, bajo el dominio de la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, acababa de dejar, totalmente noqueada, a Sakura Kinomoto, la niña CardCaptor que llegó a Tokio, procedente de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Dándola por muerta, se dirigió al sitio donde estaba su prisionero: Ranma Saotome. Al llegar con él, lo besó en la boca, sonriéndole a continuación, con una sonrisa perversa, la cual no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Ya me encargué de esa pequeña molestia, Ranma, mi amor! –anunció Kodachi, mirando, fijamente, a su maniatado prisionero. -¡Ahora, finalmente, eres todo mío!

-¡Te lo dije una vez, y te lo digo otra vez, Kodachi, que sólo somos amigos! –dijo Ranma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para ver a la cara a Kodachi. -¡Suéltame, por favor!

-¡Sólo te soltaré, si prometes casarte conmigo! –propuso la chica gimnasta. -¿Aceptas?

-¡Ya conoces mi respuesta, Kodachi! –contestó Ranma, volviendo la cara.

-¡AGH! –exclamó, de repente, Kodachi, cerrando los ojos, y denotando un rictus de dolor en su rostro. Ranma notó eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Kodachi? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Parece que estuvieras sufriendo, en serio, una terrible descarga eléctrica!

-¡Ya vienen, Ranma! –masculló Kodachi, poniéndose pálida. -¡Tendremos compañía!

-¿Quién viene? –quiso saber Ranma. -¿Los chicos hechiceros, acaso?

-¡Así es, Ranma! –asintió Kodachi, apretando dientes y puños. -¡No vienen solos, sino que vienen con Akane, Akari, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Mi hermano también viene con ellos! ¡Ni modo, los eliminaré a todos!

-¡¿Pero, qué has dicho?! –inquirió Ranma, ya asustado. -¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No lo permitiré, te voy a detener! ¡Rayos, olvidaba que estoy inmovilizado!

-¡Ya sé que debo hacer! –se carcajeó Kodachi, chasqueando sus dedos. -¡En-Sabahn-Hur, ven a mí, poderoso Golem de Magia Negra!

Ranma creía estar viviendo una pesadilla, y eso que estaba bien despierto. ¿Qué era aquel ser? Era un monstruo, hecho de piedra maciza, de casi 3 metros de altura, y no se le notaba ningún punto débil, al menos, no a simple vista.

-¡De verdad que estás loca! –rugió Ranma, tratando, otra vez, de soltarse. -¿Qué harás, con esa cosa? ¿Soltarla, para que reduzca a escombros, la mitad de Tokio?

-¿GRAH? –preguntó, curioso, el monstruo pétreo.

-¡No le hagas caso, guerrero mío! –ordenó Kodachi al Golem. -¡Los enemigos se acercan, y debes ir a detenerlos!

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –rugió En-Sabahn-Hur, furioso.

El rugido de En-Sabahn-Hur se escuchó a varias calles de distancia. En la base de la Torre de Tokio, la gente se asombró, al escuchar aquel alarido que, se notaba a la legua, no era un grito humano.

-¿Escucharon eso, chicos y chicas? –preguntó Firia, frenando en seco. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras prestaban atención (¡Bueno, todos, menos Gaudy!).

-¡Lo escuchamos, chica con cola! –afirmó Martina. -¡Era un rugido!

-¡Sea lo que sea, viene de la Torre de Tokio! –exclamó Ryoga, señalando a la mencionada edificación, la cual estaba a sólo 3 calles de donde ellos se hallaban.

-¡Sigamos adelante, amigos! –urgió Akane. -¡El tiempo se le acaba a Ranma, y debemos llegar a salvarlo! ¡Nada nos va a detener!

"_¡No te preocupes, Ran-Chan! ¡Yo me encargaré de salvarte, de esa loca de Kodachi! ¡Ya verás, ella no me vencerá! ¡Así deba dejar la mitad de mi vida, en la batalla, te salvaré, Ran-Chan!"_, pensaba Ukyo, decidida, y viendo hacia la Torre de Tokio.

"_¡Chica bonita de la espátula, preocupada por Airen! ¡Amazona no puede permitir eso, ya que Airen es de Amazona, y no de nadie más!"_, pensaba Shampoo, mirando fijo a Ukyo. Era obvio, que la chica china, tramaba algo. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?

En pocos minutos, el grupo en pleno (Akane, Akari, Ameria, Firia, Gaudy, Kuno, Martina, Moose, Naga, Rina, Ryoga, Shampoo, Shilfiel, Ukyo, Xeros y Zelgadiss) llegaba a la base de la Torre de Tokio.

Huelga decir que los curiosos, a decir verdad, se sorprendieron bastante al ver a aquel grupo tan, pero tan bizarro.

-¿Ha pasado algo extraordinario? –preguntó Gaudy, a un curioso. -¡Vamos, diga!

-¡Algo pasa en la cima de la torre, pero nadie puede subir! –explicó el curioso, un chico, de cerca de 20 años. -¡Al parecer, algo cubre la estructura!

-¿Algo? –quiso saber Moose, acercando una mano, la cual no llegó a tocar la torre. -¡Es verdad, hay algo aquí, amigos!

-¡Parece una barrera, Moose! –gritó Kuno. -¡Hazte a un lado, yo la derribaré!

-¡¡¡¡¡ESPERA, KUNO!!!!! –gritó Akane. -¡¡¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!!!!

La advertencia de Akane llegó muy tarde. Kuno tocó la barrera y, pese a que la madera, normalmente, no conduce la electricidad, recibió una señora descarga. No hay que ser sabio, para saber que, ver eso, sorprendió al grupo atacante en pleno.

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! –exclamó Akari. -¡La madera, no es conductor eléctrico!

-¡Kuno, gran tonto! –intervino Ryoga. -¡Mira, como se ataca una barrera! ¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!

La sorpresa aumentó, cuando Ryoga, descargando su técnica principal, atacó la barrera que cubría la Torre de Tokio.

Sacudido por otra enorme descarga, tan fuerte como la que derribó a Kuno, el "Chico Eternamente Perdido" (Así lo llama Shampoo), salió disparado hacia atrás, derribando a Moose, Shilfiel y Zelgadiss en el proceso.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Moose, poniéndose sus lentes.

-¡Parece que la barrera es muy fuerte, amigos! –contestó Zelgadiss, rompiendo su muy alargado silencio. -¡Hay que ver, como hacemos para entrar!

-¡Sería buena idea atacar todos juntos, y no de uno en uno! –sugirió Ryoga, poniéndose de pie, y apretando dientes y puños.

-¡La idea de Ryoga, es buena! –secundó Rina. -¡Vamos ya, todos juntos!

Dicho y hecho. Como si fueran una sola persona, todos (Excepto Akari, que no era una guerrera), empezaron a atacar la barrera.

Para su desencanto, la barrera era más dura que el acero, y no era afectada por nada, ni por golpes, ni por armas, ni por poderes mágicos. En ese momento, algo pasaba en la cima de la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Ya debes entender, Kodachi! –protestaba Ranma. -¡No puedes acabar, ni de broma, con todos los que se te opongan! ¡Eso es algo ilógico!

-¡Ranma, mi amor, no lo haré! –anunció, la transformada chica gimnasta. -¡En-Sabahn-Hur, guerrero mío, mata a los que tratan de invadir ésta torre! ¡Yo, tu ama, te lo ordeno!

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –rugió, furioso, el enorme Golem, alzando sus brazos, y demostrando que deseaba entrar en batalla.

-¡No lo hagas! –suplicó Ranma. -¡No mandes, a ese monstruo, allá abajo!

Ignorando la súplica de Ranma, Kodachi le indicó a En-Sabahn-Hur que bajara a la calle. Para complacencia de los amigos de Ranma, así como de Rina y su grupo, el monstruo pétreo, según se esperaba, bajó de un solo salto, haciendo un enorme hoyo en el pavimento; de paso, rompió algunos cables eléctricos, y tuberías de gas, causando una serie de explosiones, las cuales hicieron temblar a la mitad de Tokio, además de hacer que muchas personas, en serio, salieran volando por los aires.

-¡Hay que detener a este monstruo, o destruirá a toda la ciudad, amigos! –gritó Ukyo, aferrando su espátula gigante, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo lo detendremos, Ukyo? –preguntó Firia. -¡Nada lo afecta! ¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!!

Esa exclamación de Firia se debió a que En-Sabahn-Hur, saliendo del hoyo que él mismo hizo, la agarró por la cintura con una de sus enormes manos. Al tiempo que la agarraba, empezaba a apretar lentamente.

-¡Hay que salvar a Firia, o ese monstruo, la hará pedazos! –exclamó Akari. -¡Gaudy, usa tu "Espada de la Luz"! ¡Quizás le haga algo de daño!

-¡Excelente idea, Akari! –aceptó Gaudy. -¡Cómete esto, monstruo! ¡¡¡¡¡ATACA, "ESPADA DE LA LUZ"!!!!!

Lo que sucedió a continuación, no lo esperaba nadie: el ataque de Gaudy no surtió efecto. En-Sabahn-Hur no sufrió ni medio rasguño, al recibir aquel ataque. Ignorando a Gaudy y a los demás, y sin soltar a Firia (Quien estaba desmayada, por la falta de aire), En-Sabahn-Hur se dirigió, a buscar otra víctima. Iba, directo, hacia Akari.

-¡Cúbrete, Akari! –anunció Ryoga, poniéndose delante de su prometida. -¡Ahora verás, monstruo, de lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! –rugió En-Sabahn-Hur, en un paroxismo de dolor, y evidentemente tocado, por la poderosa técnica de Ryoga.

Al atacar a En-Sabahn-Hur, Ryoga dirigió, su ataque, al brazo derecho del monstruo. Hizo eso, con 2 objetivos: proteger a Akari, y salvar a Firia. Y logró hacer ambas cosas, ya que, al tocar al monstruo, el brazo derecho de este, saltó por los aires, hecho pedazos, lo cual hizo que soltara a Firia, al tiempo que evitó que agarrara, también, a Akari.

Ryoga aprovechó para apartar a Akari, mientras que Firia, era recogida por Xeros.

-¡Me debes una, labios de lagartija! –murmuró el señor mazoku, siempre sonriente.

-¡Miren eso, amigos! –anunció Martina, al ver que En-Sabahn-Hur empezaba a subir, por la estructura de la torre. -¡El monstruo, se retira! ¡Sigámoslo!

-¡Esto, no parece bueno! –masculló Zelgadiss. -¡Hallé una vía para entrar, pero no podremos ir todos por ahí, sólo puede ir uno!

-¿Cuál es esa vía, Zelgadiss? –preguntó Kuno, que acababa de recuperarse de la descarga. Al tiempo que preguntaba, se agarraba la cabeza, porque estaba algo mareado.

-¡Es ese conducto de ahí! –respondió Zelgadiss, señalando un conducto de ventilación.

-¡Amazona irá! –anunció Shampoo. -¡Esto, en parte, es culpa mía, y debo actuar!

-¡Si tramas algo, gatita, juro que te haré pedazos! –prometió Ukyo, aferrando a Shampoo de un brazo, con tal fuerza, que a Shampoo se le llenaron, los ojos, de lágrimas. -¡No volverás a pasarte de lista, Shampoo, ni con Akane, ni conmigo, como lo hiciste antes!

**Nota: Para recordar de asunto es que habla Ukyo, favor remitirse a los Episodios 3 y 4 de ésta fanfiction. Ahora, la historia sigue. **

-¡Ukyo dice bien, Shampoo! –secundó Akane. -¡Si ella no se encarga, de darte tu merecido, lo haré yo y, puedes creerme, no te va a gustar!

-¡Chicas, malas con Amazona! –lloriqueó Shampoo. -¡Amazona, desea ayudar!

-¡Akane, Ukyo, dejen que Shampoo diga como quiere ayudar! –pidió Shilfiel. -¡Puede ser, que tenga alguna buena idea!

-¡Conviertan Amazona en gata, con agua fría! –explicó Shampoo. -¡Así, Amazona podrá llegar, por conducto, a parte de más arriba de torre!

-¡Suena bien! –intervino Akari. -¡Pero, en serio, Shampoo, nada de jugarretas, por favor!

-¡Chica elegante, no preocuparse! –contestó Shampoo. -¡Amazona, aprendió lección!

En segundos, Akane y Ukyo, usando agua de una tubería, cercana a la base de la Torre de Tokio, convirtieron a Shampoo en gata, y la llevaron al conducto que indicara Zelgadiss. Una vez allí, tras advertirle, de nuevo, que no intentara ninguna de sus jugarretas, la metieron en el conducto, esperando que su plan funcionara. Una vez dentro del conducto, Shampoo empezó a desplazarse, yendo hacia arriba. El viaje era largo, y la chica china, ahora transformada en gata, lo sabía bien. El tiempo era, en serio, el peor enemigo de Ranma, y de todos ellos. Mientras avanzaba por diversos conductos, Shampoo iba meditando, en serio, sobre el error que cometió, al tratar de pasarse de lista, con Akane y Ukyo. Eso, fue malo para sus intereses.

En la cima de la torre, Kodachi veía llegar, manco, a su otrora poderoso guerrero. Eso la puso, en serio, de muy mal humor, y la hizo arder de la furia.

-¡Sólo ese tonto campesino, el novio de la niña bonita, podría hacer esto! –gruñó furiosa, al tiempo que, para sorpresa de Ranma, dejaba salir una extraña energía blanca de sus ojos. -¡Juro que ese chico tan necio, en serio, será mi primera víctima, cuando yo domine el mundo!

"_¡Ryoga! ¡Olvidé que él ya domina, bastante bien, "El Truco de la Explosión"!"_, pensó Ranma, sintiendo que, al parecer, aún tenía esperanzas de salvarse.

-¡Al parecer, Kodachi, no vas a dominar nada! –señaló Ranma. -¿Me escuchaste? ¡No vas a dominar el mundo, ni nada! ¡¡¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!!!!!

Lanzando un rugido que, en serio, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los rugidos de En-Sabahn-Hur, Ranma hizo lo que Kodachi no esperaba: ¡Se soltó de sus cadenas de energía, víctima de una gran descarga de adrenalina!

-¿Te soltaste? ¡No puede ser posible! –exclamó Kodachi. -¡No importa, no te irás de aquí, Ranma, mi amor! ¡¡¡¡¡"ATAQUE DE TRUENO NEGRO"!!!!!

Ranma, viendo venir aquel ataque, se tiró al suelo. Hizo bien, ya que el ataque de Kodachi pasó sobre él, llegando a causarle una ligera quemadura en un brazo. El trueno aquel, para dicha de Ranma, impactó en una pared, haciendo que ésta volara en pedazos, los cuales cayeron a la calle, causando heridas y conmoción, entre los numerosos curiosos, ahí reunidos. Al ver eso, Rina decidió que ya era hora, de ir entrando.

-¡Espero que la chica-gata, pueda llegar, y ayudarnos a subir! –masculló Rina, viendo con cierto temor, hacia arriba. A decir verdad, la gran altura de la Torre de Tokio, la estaba preocupando un poco. -¡Ojalá no tarde!

Shampoo iba avanzando, algo trabajosamente, por los conductos de ventilación. ¿El motivo? Al ser estos de metal, no había sitio para que Shampoo pudiera clavar bien sus garras, y se resbalaba a ratos. Sin embargo, algo la motivaba a seguir adelante: Ranma.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, no sólo por lo resbaloso del metal, sino por el humo que, procedente de la zona más alta, inundaba los conductos de ventilación, Shampoo, finalmente, pudo llegar al sitio que debía ir. Al pasar, observó a Sakura, caída en un rellano de las escaleras, junto con Kero, desmayado a su lado, producto del humo. Llegando a la zona del mirador, Shampoo pudo ver, desde su privilegiada posición, a Ranma, enfrentando a Kodachi. Era raro ver eso, sobre todo conociendo la famosa reticencia de Ranma, a enfrentar a chicas en batalla, al menos, en su estado normal, como hombre, lo cual, no solía demostrar tanto, siendo mujer.

"_¡Airen combate mujer loca, pero Airen no puede ganar! ¡Amazona debe ayudar Airen, o Amazona no tendrá futuro marido!"_, pensaba Shampoo, acercándose más a una compuerta, de un conducto de ventilación.

-¡Ya ríndete, Ranma, mi amor! –demandaba Kodachi, dejando salir energía de sus manos, la cual golpeaba a Ranma en la espalda, estando este caído. -¡Sé un buen chico, y admite que no puedes vencerme!

-¡Yo nunca me rindo, Kodachi! –gritó Ranma, brillando azul de la furia. Al tiempo que decía esto, agarró una silla que estaba cerca de él y, alzándola con ambas manos, la lanzó contra Kodachi, dándole de plano, y derribándola al suelo. Shampoo observó esto, y sonrió, ya que, al parecer, Ranma no estaba vencido.

El golpe, con la silla, fue de tal clase, que Kodachi quedó algo sacudida y, a resultas de esto, la barrera que cubría la Torre de Tokio se debilitó un poco, lo cual notaron los que estaban en su base (Akane, Akari, Ameria, Firia, Gaudy, Kuno, Martina, Moose, Naga, Rina, Ryoga, Shilfiel, Ukyo, Xeros y Zelgadiss). ¡Era la esperada oportunidad dorada!

-¡La barrera se ha debilitado, amigos! –anunció Akane, guiando a los demás. -¡Vamos ya, Ranma y Shampoo necesitarán nuestra ayuda!

-¡Vamos! –gritaron todos, al unísono. Acto seguido, el grupo empezó a subir las escaleras, justo después de ver, que los ascensores no funcionaban.

-¡Resiste, Ranma, ya vamos para allá! –gritó Ryoga, siguiendo a Akane, y apurando a los demás. Ryoga llevaba sobre su espalda a Akari, quien estaba viviendo algo genial, algo no esperado para una chica como ella, que no era una guerrera.

-¡Ryoga, cariño, ten cuidado, y no me vayas a dejar caer! –pidió Akari, sonriendo.

-¡No te preocupes, Akari, eso no pasará! –contestó Ryoga, volviendo a ver a los lindos ojos azules de su prometida, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

A decir verdad, Ryoga, ni de broma, permitiría que algo le pasara a Akari, quien lo amaba con todo y su hechizo, el cual lo hacía convertirse en "P-Chan", el pequeño cerdito negro (Esto, pasaba muy pocas veces, desde que Ryoga y Akari estaban juntos).

-¡Miren eso, amigos! –exclamó Ukyo, señalando hacia la parte de más arriba. -¡Humo!

-¡Algo, se debe estar quemando! –dijo Zelgadiss. -¡Apuremos el paso!

Siguiendo la sugerencia del chico-quimera, el grupo en pleno apuró el paso. Akane, que iba adelante, seguida por Kuno, al llegar a un rellano de la escalera, tropezó con algo, que la hizo caer. Al levantarse, descubrió a Sakura y a Kero, noqueados.

-¿Qué hace una niña aquí, sola? – preguntó Kuno. -¡Lo único bueno, es que ella no está convertida, en estatua de piedra!

-¡Hay que cuidarla! – contestó Akane. -¡Akari, ven acá, por favor!

-¡Aquí estoy, Akane! – afirmó Akari. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-¿Podrías cuidar, a ésta niña? –quiso saber Akane, al tiempo que miraba a Sakura y a Kero, al cual levantó con delicadeza, y se lo puso en las manos a Akari. -¡Mira, parece que este extraño muñeco, es suyo! ¡Cuídalo a él también, y dáselo en cuanto despierte!

"_¡No soy un extraño muñeco!", _pensó Kero, abriendo levemente un ojo, el cual se apuró a cerrar de nuevo, antes de ser visto por Akane y Akari. _"¡Bueno, creo que será mejor, seguir fingiendo, que sí soy uno!"_

-¡Pobre niña, está toda quemada! –masculló Akari, observando el maltrecho cuerpo de Sakura. -¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Kodachi tendrá algo, que ver con esto?

Disminuyendo su velocidad, el grupo (Excepto Akari) se acercó a la puerta, llegando a ver parte, de la gran batalla, entre Ranma y Kodachi. En cierto momento, Kodachi, con una bola de energía, lanzó a Ranma contra una pared, haciendo que se diera un señor golpazo, el cual le sacó casi todo el aire.

Al ver aquella muestra de crueldad, Shampoo no aguantó más. Lanzando un maullido de pura furia, salió de su escondite en el conducto de ventilación, lanzándose en carga directa contra Kodachi, a quien pilló "con la guardia baja".

-¡Maldita gata roñosa, te voy a hacer pedazos! –gritó Kodachi, furiosa. -¡Ya vas a ver, te enseñaré a no meterte en mi camino!

Kodachi, totalmente fuera de sí, lanzaba toda clase de rayos contra Shampoo. Uno de ellos la alcanzó, y la dejó totalmente caída, igual que Ranma, sin aire. Viendo a su felina enemiga caída, Kodachi se llegó a ella, y la agarró por el cuello.

-¡Ahora, vas a ver lo que le pasa, en serio, a los entrometidos! –anunció Kodachi.

Sin decir nada más, Kodachi llevó a Shampoo hasta el balcón. Una vez allí, la balanceó sobre las calles, de la ciudad de Tokio. Shampoo, al ver eso, se puso a maullar de manera frenética, y cada pelo de su cuerpo estaba parado. Escucharla, era aterrador.

-¡Alto ahí, ya deja en paz a Shampoo! –demandó Moose, dejándose ver, aunque los demás, sin éxito, trataron de detenerlo. -¡No te dejaré, que le hagas daño!

-¡No podrás detenerme sin ayuda, cegatón! –se burló Kodachi.

-¡Moose no está solo, Kodachi! –anunció Akane, apareciendo detrás del chico chino, seguida por todos los demás. -¡Ya ríndete, ésta es una batalla, que nunca podrás ganar!

-¡Grupo de tontos! –se carcajeó Kodachi. -¡Despídanse, de su felina amiguita!

Sin decir más, Kodachi hizo lo anunciado: dejó caer a Shampoo por el balcón. Dando un maullido de espanto, Shampoo deseaba hallar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero, en pleno aire, no había nada. Akane y Ukyo estaban espantadas, de ver tanta crueldad.

-¡Yo iré por ella, chicos! –anunció Firia, saltando detrás de Shampoo.

-¡Bueno, 2 menos! –dijo Kodachi. -¡Siguen ustedes!

De repente, un grito, llegado desde la calle, llamó la atención de Kodachi. Al darse vuelta, observó lo que pasaba. Shampoo, siempre convertida en gata, descendía del lomo de un dragón. Con sólo verlo, Kodachi supo que, aquel dragón, era Firia.

-¡A ver quien te salva, chica rara! –amenazó Kodachi. -¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO NEGRO"!!!!!

El ataque de Kodachi impactó en Firia, dejándola algo quemada, pero no logrando derribarla. En ese momento, en el rellano de la escalera, Sakura despertaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted, señorita? –preguntó, descubriendo a Akari.

-¡Me llamo Akari Unryuu, y vine con unos amigos desde la ciudad de Nerima! –saludó Akari, sonriendo. -¿Estás bien, niña? ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Estoy bien, gracias! –contestó Sakura. -¿Sabe, si la chica de negro, sigue viva?

-¡¿Kodachi, te hizo esto?! –exclamó Akari. -¡Nunca la creí capaz, de atacar a una niña!

-¡Por cierto, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, y vine desde la ciudad de Tomoeda! –explicó Sakura. -¿Ha visto a Kero?

-¿Quién es Kero? –quiso saber Akari. -¿Es este extraño muñeco?

Al tiempo que Akari preguntaba esto, tomaba al maltrecho Kero, y lo depositaba en las manos de Sakura.

-¡Este es Kero, señorita Akari! ¡Traté de detener a esa mujer, pero no pude! –explicó Sakura. -¡Es muy poderosa, y a cada segundo lo es más!

-¡Deberías irte, amiguita! –sugirió Akari. -¡Este sitio no es recomendable, para una niña, pequeña y sola! ¿Podrás irte? ¿Estarás bien?

-¡Kero y yo estaremos bien, señorita Akari! –asintió Sakura, poniéndose de pie. -¡Nos iremos ya mismo! ¡Espero que esa malvada mujer, pueda ser detenida, o reducirá a Tokio a escombros!

-¡Cuídate mucho, pequeña Sakura! –contestó Akari, despidiéndose de Sakura, al tiempo que ésta, con Kero en una mano, empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez fuera de la vista de Akari, Sakura despertó a Kero. Después de eso, Sakura activó la Carta "Vuelo", y se dirigieron a Tomoeda. En la casa de Sakura no había nadie, y Sakura y Kero llegaron, justo cuando sonaba el teléfono.

Quien llamaba era Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura, y quien deseaba saber si siempre irían, al día siguiente, al cine, con sus amigas (Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa). Sakura dijo que sí, ocultando el relato, de su aventura en Tokio. Eso, se dijo para sus adentros, se lo contaría luego a Tomoyo, a solas.

"_¡Será mejor así!"_, pensó Sakura, al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. Acto seguido, se fue a dar un baño, para ir a acostarse. Había tenido una aventura tremenda y, a la mañana siguiente, estaría molida, hecha polvo. Pero ahora, deseaba descansar.

De vuelta en la Torre de Tokio, Kodachi jugaba su última carta: dejando que Kov-Ba-Ráh asumiera el control total de su cuerpo, procedió a fusionarse con En-Sabahn-Hur, quien regresaba a la batalla final, la cual estaba por empezar.

Al tiempo que Ranma, con algo de dificultad, trataba de levantarse, Rina y Akane, cada una por su lado, trataban de cercar a la villana. Ahora, había otro objetivo: salvar y devolver a la normalidad a Kodachi, y eliminar a la malvada hechicera y a su Golem monstruoso. Pero esto, en serio, no iba a ser fácil, claro que no...

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima, un negocio era llevado a cabo. Un negocio que se adelantó a última hora...

-¿Qué le parece ésta casa, señor Tenoh? –le preguntaba un agente de bienes raíces, a su cliente, Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus). -¡A ésta casa, se le llama "La Mansión de la Colina"! ¿Le gusta?

-¡Es excelente, amigo! –contestó Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Mire, parece que Michiru ya viene, de ver las habitaciones!

-¡No vas a creer esto, Haru-San! –empezó Michiru. -¡Hay cerca, de 10 habitaciones!

-¡Creo que hallamos, lo que buscábamos! –contestó Haruka. -¿En cuánto tiempo, nos podremos mudar? ¡Vendremos, con unas amistades!

-¡En un par de semanas! –afirmó el agente de bienes raíces. -¡Las reparaciones marchan a pasos agigantados, señor Tenoh!

-¡Gracias, Haru-San! –gritó Michiru, abrazando a Haruka. -¡Soy muy feliz!

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Nerima, una pequeña figura seguía acercándose a la desprevenida y desprotegida ciudad.

"_¡Ranma y Akane, más les vale estar preparados, porque su final se acerca! ¡De ésta, ustedes no se van a salvar! ¡Ya verán lo peligroso que es desafiarme!"_, pensaba aquel pequeño sujeto, avanzando a pasos cortos, como tratando de alargar el tiempo.

El pánico, ya casi llega a Nerima...

**Nota: ¡Principio y fin, en rumbo de colisión! Una nueva amenaza se acerca a la ciudad de Nerima, abriendo el telón para otra extraordinaria aventura. ¿Quién es el pequeño sujeto, y por qué desea acabar con Ranma y Akane? Eso, se sabrá muy pronto... Por ahora, sólo podemos adelantar que la batalla final, entre el bien y el mal, está por hacer vibrar la Torre de Tokio, cuando "El Medallón Siniestro", concluya, en el Episodio 10, titulado "¡El final del Medallón!" **


	10. ¡El final del Medallón!

"**Ranma ½" & "Slayers" (Con "Sailor Moon"): "El Medallón Siniestro".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi ("Slayers") , así como Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 10: "¡El final del Medallón!" (Invitados: Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou, de "Sailor Moon").**

**Nota: En este episodio, se produce una breve aparición de 2 Sailor Scouts. Ellas son Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) y Michiru Kaiou (Sailor Neptune). Su aparición se produce en un café, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Nerima.**

La batalla final, estaba en su apogeo. La Torre de Tokio, más que una torre, parecía un volcán en erupción. El enfrentamiento final de Kodachi (Poseída por la malvada hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh) contra Ranma y sus amigos (Akane, Akari, Kuno, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo), además de contra Rina Inverse y sus amigos (Gaudy Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, Ameria Will-Tesla-Saillune, Gracia Will-Naga-Saillune, Shilfiel Nels-Radha, Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova, Xeros Metallium y Firia Ul-Copt), tenía un buen rato, de sacudir, la enorme estructura metálica.

-¡Nunca, me van a vencer! –gritaba Kodachi, totalmente dominada por la oscura hechicera, la cual estaba dentro de su interior, desde que usaba el Medallón Negro. -¡Ya lo van a ver, los acabaré a todos!

-¡Kov-Ba-Ráh, eres una bruja cobarde! –desafió Ranma, a la malvada hechicera. -¡Si tienes tanto poder, abandona el cuerpo de Kodachi, y enfréntanos cara-a-cara, mano-a-mano, de frente, sin esconderte!

-¡Acepto tu desafío, Ranma Saotome! –aceptó Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Abandonaré el cuerpo de Kodachi Kuno, y verán lo poderosa, que soy yo!

Así pasó. En segundos, Kov-Ba-Ráh se separó de Kodachi, quien cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y fue rescatada por Akari. Mientras los demás se preparaban para enfrentar a Kov-Ba-Ráh, Akari se llevaba, a Kodachi, afuera del salón, presintiendo que todo, iba a arder, en segundos.

"_¡Esto, se va a volver, una zona de guerra!"_,pensó Akari._ "¡Es mejor estar a cubierto, y bien seguras, amiga Kodachi!"_

-¿Akari? –preguntó Kodachi, medio abriendo los ojos. -¿Me salvas, después de cómo te he tratado? ¡No puedo creer esto!

-¡No te preocupes, Kodachi! –contestó Akari, sonriendo. -¡Tendremos otra oportunidad, de poder ser muy buenas amigas, te lo prometo!

Kodachi, una vez más, se desmayó. El largo tiempo que estuvo, poseída por Kov-Ba-Ráh, sin dudas, la debilitó en demasía. Al menos, al comienzo de esa batalla, Kodachi no iba a poder intervenir, ya que no podía, ni mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Vamos, amigos, venzan a esa bruja, para que podamos volver a casa! –pidió Akari, como pensando en voz alta. -¡Hemos vivido una aventura tremenda, eso es un hecho!

Mientras tanto, en el salón...

La batalla continuaba. Kov-Ba-Ráh, se ha ubicado en el centro del salón, colocándose frente a todos los hechiceros y sus aliados, y derribándolos a golpes de cetro, a medida que todos, sin excepción, llegan al alcance de sus manos. Ryoga es el primero en reaccionar, y el primero en llegar ante la malvada hechicera, dándole a elegir entre rendirse, o ser reducida a polvo.

-¡Ya nos tienes cansados, bruja! –gruñe Ryoga, rechinando los dientes. -¿Te rindes, o deberemos reducirte a polvo? ¡Contesta!

-¡Campesino mugroso y estúpido! –responde Kov-Ba-Ráh, concentrando un rayo en su mano derecha, el cual lanzó, contra el pecho de Ryoga. -¡Aprende a respetarme y, si me llega a dar la gana, te dejaré vivir!

-¡Acabaré contigo, bruja! –grita Ryoga, lanzándose, furioso contra la hechicera.

Rina decide planear una estrategia, pero los chicos de Nerima, furiosos con Kov-Ba-Ráh, por haber poseído a Kodachi, se lanzan contra ella, secundando a Ryoga. Sin embargo, lo hacen sin orden, en un solo ataque, lo cual hace que, otra vez, todos acaben en el suelo, vapuleados a golpes de cetro.

-¡Son unos tontos patéticos! –espetó Naga, viendo a aquel grupo de chicos, caídos en el suelo. -¡Es nuestro turno, chicos!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Naga, los jóvenes hechiceros se lanzan contra Kov-Ba-Ráh. La hechicera derriba a Rina, y Zelgadiss va a ayudar a Ameria, quien fue la primera derribada, mientras Xeros y Firia atacan a Kov-Ba-Ráh con sus poderes, los cuales no sirven de nada. Shilfiel y Martina se meten en la batalla, intentando ayudar a los demás, y preguntándose, por qué será que Kov-Ba-Ráh desea acabarlos, ya que es una hechicera de tiempos atrás, y no saben nada de ella. De pronto, ambas caen en la cuenta: Kov-Ba-Ráh, sin lugar a dudas, debe buscar venganza contra algún antepasado de ellos. En eso, Kov-Ba-Ráh las coge, y las lanza contra una mesa, derribándolas inconscientes.

-¡Ya fue demasiado, bruja del demonio! –rugió Gaudy, furioso. -¡Ahora, vas a ver quien es Gaudy Gabriev!

-¡El nieto de Rowdy Gabriev, justo a quien deseaba enfrentar! –dijo Kov-Ba-Ráh, sonriendo aviesamente. -¡Ven a mí, para acabarte, lo cual no pude hacer con tu abuelo!

Kov-Ba-Ráh, con una agilidad increíble, detuvo, en pleno aire, la espada de Gaudy, desarmándolo. Acto seguido, aferró la espada como si fuera una cachiporra y, de un único golpe, bien propinado en la sien derecha, derribó a Gaudy, quien cayó, noqueado, a la par de Shilfiel y Martina.

-¡Gaudy! –exclamó Rina. -¡Ya te pasaste, bruja! ¡Nadie maltrata a Gaudy, y queda impune! ¡Yo, la poderosa y hermosa Rina Inverse, te daré tu merecido!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Te consideras hermosa? ¿No has visto que estás más plana que una mesa, niña tonta? –se burló Kov-Ba-Ráh, muerta de la risa.

-¡Eso, no se lo aguanto a nadie! –gritó Rina. -¡Ya estoy harta, cansada y obstinada, de que, todos, se burlen de mis pechos! ¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE FUEGO"!!!!!

El ataque de Rina impactó de frente a Kov-Ba-Ráh, quien salió hacia atrás, golpeada en el pecho, y cayendo, al suelo, cuan larga era. Rina estaba tan furiosa, que no permitió reacciones. Con el rostro desfigurado por la furia, lanzó, una tras otra, como 5 ó 6 "Bolas de Fuego" más. Todas impactaron en su objetivo (Kov-Ba-Ráh), y provocaron una espesa humareda, la cual, en la calle, provocó alarma entre los curiosos.

-¿Qué pasará, allá arriba? –preguntaba uno de los curiosos.

-¡No lo sé, amigo, pero no debe ser nada bueno! –respondió otro de ellos.

-¡Para atrás, señores, que ésta es zona de peligro! –ordenaban unos policías, tratando, a como podían, de mantener el orden.

-¡Cuidado, caen trozos de la estructura! –gritó otro de los curiosos, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo de sentonazo al suelo.

No hubo necesidad, de más avisos. Como si todos fueran una única persona, el grueso de los curiosos retrocedió, haciendo espacio para que los trozos de la estructura cayeran libremente a la calle, en la base de la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Señores, es en serio, mantengan la distancia! –insistían los policías. -¡Lo que esté pasando allá arriba, no es nada normal, así que permanezcan quietos!

Entretanto, de vuelta en la cima de la torre...

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Kov-Ba-Ráh, o deberé lastimarte en serio? –preguntó Rina, furiosa, y viendo como sus manos humeaban, de tanta "Bola de Fuego" que había lanzado, contra la malvada hechicera. -¡Vamos, vieja del demonio, dame un buen motivo, para poder hacerte pedazos! ¡Vamos, aprenderás quien es la hermosa y poderosa Rina Inverse, la hechicera que acabará con tu desgraciada existencia!

-¡Infeliz enana pechiplana! –masculló Kov-Ba-Ráh, poniéndose de pie. -¡Vas a morir!

-¡Vamos, ven, no te tengo miedo! –retó Rina. -¡Este día, acabaré contigo!

-¡Espera, Rina! –demandó una voz.

Haciendo una pausa en su reto, Rina volteó la cara, para ver quien la llamaba. Era Ranma. Ya estaba de pie, y se veía dispuesto a pelear, al tiempo que brillaba azul de la furia. A decir verdad, daba miedo verlo en esas condiciones.

-¿Ranma? –se extrañó Rina. -¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Estoy bien, Rina! –contestó Ranma. -¡Kov-Ba-Ráh, se te acepta que desearas vengarte, del nieto, de uno de aquellos, que te eliminó! ¡Pero no se te perdonará, que hayas usado a una amiga mía, para lograr tus torcidos y malvados planes! ¡Vas a pagar, por esto!

Al tiempo que Ranma decía esto, apretaba dientes y puños. Los demás, veían la escena.

-¿Por qué Airen, defiende Mujer Loca? –quiso saber Shampoo. -¡Mujer Loca, molesta mucho Airen y amigos!

-¡Si bien Kodachi, la mayoría de las veces, es una molestia, Ranma es demasiado noble, y la defiende, aún a ella! –contestó Ryoga.

-¡Estamos con ustedes, Ranma y Rina! –gritó Firia, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Esa bruja, pagará, por todo el mal que ha hecho! –juró Ukyo, secundando a Firia, y aferrando su espátula gigante, la cual pensaba usar en segundos.

-¡Vengan por mí, grupo de tontos! –demandó Kov-Ba-Ráh, poniéndose en guardia.

La batalla final, estaba por llegar a su punto más álgido...

-¡No nos vas a vencer, bruja! –prometió Ameria, lanzando un ataque contra Kov-Ba-Ráh. Para su desencanto, la malvada hechicera detuvo su ataque, con una única mano, y se lo regresó, causándole serias quemaduras. -¡Rayos, es muy fuerte!

-¡Parece que Kov-Ba-Ráh, en serio, es más fuerte que Rezo, Fibrizio y Vargarv, todos juntos! –masculló Zelgadiss. -¡Ni modo, amigos, habrá que darlo todo o, se los juro, no la podremos vencer!

-¡Vengan todos, conmigo, ahora! –ordenó Ranma. -¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES"!!!!!

Akane (Con su mazo), Kuno (Con su espada de madera), Moose (Con sus múltiples armas), Shampoo (Con sus bomboris) y Ukyo (Con su espátula gigante), como si todos fueran una sola persona, secundaron a Ranma, y se lanzaron contra Kov-Ba-Ráh.

Para desencanto de los chicos de Nerima, Kov-Ba-Ráh no era rival, a ser vencida con armas. Con un único movimiento de sus manos, los derribó a todos.

-¡¡¡¡¡ACABARON CON MI PACIENCIA!!!!! –rugió, furiosa, Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡¡¡¡¡VOY A ACABARLOS, A TODOS USTEDES!!!!!

-¡No lo harás! –dijo una voz decidida, al tiempo que una cinta inmovilizaba la mano de Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡En serio, ya es hora de que pagues, por todas tus maldades!

-¡¿Sigues viva?! –preguntó Kov-Ba-Ráh, con la cara desfigurada de la furia, al ver quien estaba deteniéndola. -¡Serás la primera en morir, necia!

-¡Ya no me dominas, ya no te tengo miedo! –contestó Kodachi. Sin decir nada más, tomó impulso, y descargó un señor puñetazo, contra la cara de Kov-Ba-Ráh, quien, dado un grito de dolor, retrocedió, y cayó, al suelo, cuan larga era.

-¡Infeliz! –rugió Kov-Ba-Ráh, furiosa de verdad. -¡Creo que, con ustedes, deberé usar la artillería pesada! ¡¡¡¡¡EN-SABAHN-HUR, PODEROSO GOLEM DE MAGIA NEGRA, TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS A MÍ, Y ACABES CON MIS ENEMIGOS!!!!!

-¡Ha llamado al Golem! –exclamó Shilfiel, palideciendo. -¡Estamos perdidos!

-¡Cállate, Shilfiel, gran tonta! –demandó Rina, viendo, de hito en hito, a la chica de cabello negro. -¡Y ya suelta a Gaudy, pedazo de mañosa!

-¡Rayos, me descubriste, Rina! –se carcajeó Shilfiel. -¡Creo, que eres muy lista, para mí!

Mientras esto pasaba, En-Sabahn-Hur salió del cuerpo de Kov-Ba-Ráh, y se materializó, delante de los chicos. Todos estaban pasmados, al ver, otra vez, a aquel maligno ente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, chicas? –preguntó Gaudy. -¿Otra vez, pelean por mí?

-¡Primero, lo primero, Gaudy! –dijo Rina. -¡Hay que acabar, con ese Golem!

-¡Vamos por ese monstruo, amigos! –exclamó Zelgadiss. -¡Debemos acabarlo!

-¡Yo lo acabaré y, así, probaré ser mejor hechicera que Rina! –advirtió Naga. -¡Come energía, monstruo maligno!

Para sorpresa de "Miss 120-60-90", En-Sabahn-Hur no fue afectado en lo más mínimo por su ataque. Acto seguido, el malvado Golem le propinó, a Naga, un señor golpe dejándola "groggy" por un buen rato.

-¿Estás bien, hermana? –quiso saber Ameria, llegándose con Naga. -¡Vaya un golpe!

-¡Estoy bien! –contestó Naga. -¡Vamos, hermana, los demás, nos necesitan!

-¡Estoy contigo! –respondió Ameria. -¡Sin embargo, no veo que algo, en serio, afecte a ese maligno y dichoso Golem!

-¡Este tipo es mío! –gritó Ryoga, dando un salto, y cayendo, sobre el sorprendido En-Sabahn-Hur. -¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡KRA-KA-BOOM!!!!! (Sonido que hicieron los 2 brazos de En-Sabahn-Hur, al ser alcanzados por la poderosa técnica de Ryoga, y saltar hechos añicos).

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –rugió En-Sabahn-Hur, en un paroxismo de dolor y agonía, al tiempo que retrocedía, justo hacia la baranda. Ryoga, subido en sus hombros, lo seguía atacando y dañando, ignorando todo lo demás.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso, campesino cara de zapato! –dijo Kov-Ba-Ráh. -¡Estás dañando, de forma total, a mi poderoso guerrero Golem!

-¡Ryoga, ten cuidado! –advirtió Akane. -¡Van hacia la baranda!

-¡Chico Eternamente Perdido, ahora es sordo! –intervino Shampoo. -¡No escucha!

-¡Baja de ahí, Ryoga! –pidió Ukyo. -¡Te vas a caer, junto con ese monstruo!

Ryoga volteó la cabeza, pero un segundo tarde. Cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba, él y En-Sabahn-Hur ya estaban flotando en el aire, a punto de caer, en caída libre. La baranda cedió, ante el peso del ya casi acabado Golem, y este y Ryoga empezaron a caer. Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! –gritaron, a coro, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo.

Kuno, Kodachi y Moose estaban tan asombrados, que no pudieron decir nada. Lo mismo Rina y sus amigos. Akari, escuchando el grito de Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, se asomó, y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, al ver caer a su prometido.

-¡Cuidado, algo, o alguien cae! –gritó, en la calle, uno de los curiosos.

-¡Yo iré por Ryoga! –exclamó Firia, pasando a transformarse en dragón. Acto seguido, salió volando, y se dirigió hacia Ryoga.

-¡Miren, es un dragón! –dijo otro de los curiosos. -¡Corran todos!

Esa orden no fue obedecida. Todos deseaban saber, de verdad, en que iba a terminar, dentro de poco, aquella épica batalla, la cual llevaba varias horas de sacudir a la Torre de Tokio. Justo en ese instante, Firia, a toda la velocidad que le permitían desarrollar sus alas, llegó con Ryoga, y lo salvó.

-¡Firia! –afirmó Ryoga, sonriendo. -¡Gracias por salvarme, amiga!

Firia sonrió y asintió, con un movimiento de cabeza. Entretanto, En-Sabahn-Hur, a una velocidad de espanto, hacía impacto contra la calle, convirtiéndose en un puñado de rocas despedazadas. Los curiosos, apenas y si pudieron retroceder, y ponerse a cubierto. Firia, llevando a Ryoga bien firme en sus garras, regresó a la cima de la Torre de Tokio.

En la cima de la Torre de Tokio, Kov-Ba-Ráh, poniéndose pálida, cayó de rodillas. Ella, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sabía que En-Sabahn-Hur estaba liquidado, y que ella era la siguiente. Y sabía esto, porque, al romperse En-Sabahn-Hur, Kov-Ba-Ráh perdió una gran parte de su poder. Eso, en pocas palabras, se llama "El Principio del Fin", y es algo que, a nadie, le gusta llegar a enfrentar.

-¡No, yo no puedo acabar así! –murmuró Kov-Ba-Ráh, llevándose una mano, con gesto de dolor, al pecho. -¡Yo debo lograr mi venganza, y ganar ésta batalla!

-¡Todo terminó, Kov-Ba-Ráh! –dijo Rina, avanzando hacia ella, junto con Ranma.

-¡Entrégame ese medallón, que fue el causante de todo! –sugirió Ranma, tendiendo una mano hacia delante. -¡Tengo que destruirlo, y espero que lo entiendas!

-¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!! –rugió Kov-Ba-Ráh. Al tiempo que decía esto, derribó a Ranma y a Rina, usando una onda de energía.

-¡No te atrevas a maltratar a Rina! –gritó Gaudy, dando un salto, y atacando furioso, con todas sus fuerzas, a Kov-Ba-Ráh.

Sin dar tiempo a que la ya vencida hechicera, pudiera levantar ni un dedo, Gaudy dejó caer su "Espada de la Luz", la cual, de un único tajo, partió en 2 el medallón.

-¡Esto se va a poner bueno, labios de lagartija! –murmuró el siempre sonriente Xeros, dirigiéndose a Firia, quien acababa de volver a su estado humano.

-¡Cállate, estúpido mazoku! –cortó, la enojada chica-dragón. -¡Todo esto fue culpa tuya, y de la loca de Martina! ¡Debería hacerlos pedazos, a ambos!

-¿Se dan cuenta, de lo que han hecho? –preguntó Kov-Ba-Ráh, con un rictus, de pánico y dolor, en el rostro. -¡Si el medallón se rompe, eso significa mi muerte definitiva!

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas, todos retrocedan, y protéjanse! –ordenó Ranma. -¡La villana va a estallar, y debemos cubrirnos!

No hizo falta repetir, 2 veces, esa orden. Siguiendo la orden de Ranma, todos se cubrieron, usando las mesas que estaban caídas. En ese instante, Kov-Ba-Ráh hizo explosión. La explosión, más que la muerte de una villana, pareció la Ira Divina, y lanzó fuego, a varias calles de distancia, dañando varios comercios aledaños a la Torre de Tokio. Al final, sólo quedó un humo negro, flotando, ominosamente, en el aire nocturno. Viendo ese humo, todos coincidieron: la batalla había terminado, y se ganó.

En fila india, todos bajaron a la base de la torre, usando las escaleras, aunque los ascensores volvieron a funcionar, apenas Kov-Ba-Ráh desapareció. Mientras eso pasaba, las personas que habían sido convertidas, en estatuas de piedra (Ver episodios 7 y 8), lentamente, volvían a la normalidad, no sabiendo que había pasado.

-¡La batalla se ganó, amigos! –dijo Moose, viendo a varias personas cambiar.

-¡Mi hermana debe descansar, y mucho! –secundó Kuno, quien cargaba a la debilitada Kodachi. -¡Lo que le pasó a ella, no debería pasarle a nadie, nunca!

-¡Amazona muy cansada, y casi muerta! –murmuró Shampoo. -¡Amazona dormirá mucho, apenas llegue a Nerima!

Akane y Ukyo sonrieron al escuchar a Shampoo. Al menos por un rato, no las iba a molestar, lo cual era muy buena noticia, ya que todos necesitaban descansar.

-¿Podemos pasar la noche, en tu casa, Ranma? –preguntó Rina. -¡Al menos ahora, no podremos volver, a nuestro mundo! ¡Necesitamos recuperar, nuestros poderes!

-¡Seguro, Rina! –contestó Ranma, mientras abrazaba a Akane y a Ukyo. Estaba tan cansado, que necesitaba ser ayudado a caminar. En pocas palabras, Akane y Ukyo, en ese momento, eran un par de "muletas humanas". -¡Sólo deseo darme un buen baño, y dormir varias horas, lo juro!

Mientras tanto, en un café de Nerima...

-¡Haru-San, soy feliz, muy feliz! –exclamaba Michiru, tras beber un pequeño trago, de té verde. -¡Tenemos una hermosa mansión! ¡Espera a que las demás, se enteren!

-¡Me agrada verte feliz, linda! –contestó Haruka, bebiendo su té verde. -¡Después, deberemos decidir a cual colegio, de 2 que me hablaron, deberemos ir!

-¡Es verdad! –asintió Michiru. -¿Cómo se llamaban?

-¡Uno es el Instituto Furinkan, que es mixto, y el otro es el Instituto San Hebere, que es un colegio, al que sólo van chicas! –dijo Haruka, sacando los folletos de los colegios.

-¡Ya que te gusta hacerte pasar por hombre, supongo que preferirás el Instituto Furinkan, Haru-San! –dijo Michiru, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo.

-¡Una vez más, acertaste, linda! –afirmó Haruka, sonriendo también. -¡En un colegio de chicas, no podría usar ropa de hombre! ¡Decidido, iremos al Instituto Furinkan!

-¡Supongo que las demás, dirán lo mismo! –masculló Michiru, acabando su taza de té verde. -¡Mamoru y Setsuna, pueden pedir trabajo como maestros, y todo estará bien!

Haruka no dijo nada. Simplemente, asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. El aire estaba fresco, casi frío, y era muy relajante. Después, le dijo a Michiru que fueran a dar una vuelta al parque, y Michiru aceptó. Después de eso, volverían a Juuban, y hablarían con las demás.

Mientras tanto, un chico chino, que usaba unas pantimedias atadas alrededor del cuello, llegaba a Nerima. Buscaba a alguien, se le notaba a la legua. ¡Y estaba 100% decidido a encontrarlo, a cualquier costo!

-¡El maestro Happosai debe estar aquí, en Nerima! –se dijo, caminando por una calle de la ciudad. -¡Buscaré un hospedaje y, mañana, lo buscaré! ¡Mi viaje, desde China, fue largo y cansado, y debo descansar!

En otro punto de la ciudad, un chico que usaba un pañuelo de color naranja en la cabeza, pensaba que podría hacer para comer gratis.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó, dando un salto de la alegría. -¡Me haré pasar por Ranma Saotome y, así, podré comer gratis!

Así lo hizo. Usando una tela que andaba consigo, el chico del pañuelo, en cosa de microsegundos, se convirtió, en un duplicado exacto, de Ranma Saotome. Una vez así, entró al "Café Arlequín", sitio de reunión de las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. Las chicas, creyendo que era Ranma, se deshicieron en mil atenciones, para con ese chico. Obviamente, él siguió con su charada, y decidió seguir así, por unos días más.

-¡Ranma Saotome, eres tan atractivo! –decía Yuriko, una de las chicas de San Hebere.

-¡Akane Tendo, es tan afortunada de ser tu prometida! –secundó Ryoko, otra chica del mismo grupo. -¡No sabes, como la envidio!

-¡No la envidias tanto como yo, Ryoko! –intervino Megumi, una tercera integrante del grupo. -¡Daría lo que fuera, por una cita con Ranma-Kun!

"_¡No lo puedo creer!", _pensaba el chico, que suplantaba a Ranma._ "¡Todas, en serio, creen que yo soy Ranma Saotome! ¡Vaya, que soy un genio!"_

Mientras tanto, el pequeño sujeto del traje púrpura, avanzando a grandes saltos, llegaba al enorme parque de Nerima, y se procuraba un escondrijo. Una vez que lo hizo, se acomodó ahí, y encendió una pipa, la cual fumaba con delicadeza.

-¡Bien, todo va bien! –decía, como pensando en voz alta. -¡Muy pronto, Ranma y Akane, en serio, van a pasar un momento terrible! ¡Los acabaré a ambos, lo juro!

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Rina y sus amigos, por unanimidad, decidieron volver a su mundo. Para hacer el hechizo de abrir el portal, fueron a la cancha de basketball del Instituto Furinkan, para hacer bien el hechizo del portal inter-dimensional.

En cosa de minutos, el portal se abrió. De uno en uno, los hechiceros fueron entrando al portal. Rina, obvio, se quedó de última. Deseaba despedirse en persona.

-¡Amigos, muchas gracias por su ayuda! –empezó Rina. -¡Ranma, gracias por ser un caballero conmigo, que soy una medio salvaje! ¿Puedo, darte un abrazo?

-¡No lo sé, Rina! –contestó Ranma. -¿Qué dices, Akane?

-¡Un abrazo, a una amiga, está bien, Ranma! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡Vamos, hazlo!

Ranma, aceptó el abrazo de Rina. Luego, Rina se despidió igual de todos, finalizando con Ukyo y Akane. Ellas le sonrieron, a su nueva amiga.

-¡Se cuidan mucho, chicos! –recomendó Ukyo. -¡Nos vemos!

-¡Si nos necesitan, sólo regresen a buscarnos, Rina! –pidió Akane. -¡Fue una aventura excelente, y nunca la olvidaremos!

-¡Hasta luego, amigos de la ciudad de Nerima! –se despidió Rina, entrando al portal, el cual, acto seguido, se cerró, con un fogonazo de luz blanca.

-¡Se han ido! –murmuró Ranma. -¡Ahora, a ver que irá a pasar!

-¡Todos, a mi restaurante! –exclamó Ukyo. -¡Okonomiyakis gratis, para todos!

-¡Sí! –gritaron, a dúo, Akane y Ranma. -¡Vamos ya!

-¡Lo mejor de todo, chicos, es que Shampoo, no anda por acá! –indicó Ukyo, muerta de la risa. -¡Al menos, por ésta vez, podremos comer en paz!

Ranma y Akane, cayendo en la cuenta, de cuan cierto, era lo dicho por Ukyo, soltaron la carcajada. De camino, se toparon con Ryoga y Akari. Luego, todos, los 5 juntos, se fueron al restaurante de Ukyo, y comieron unos ricos okonomiyakis, con toda calma.

Al rato, tras comer, charlaron, por un buen rato, de la gran aventura que acababan de vivir, esperando, algún día, vivir otra, igual o parecida, de emocionante.

Mientras tanto, en su escondrijo del parque, el sujeto del traje púrpura, dormía una siesta, para reponer fuerzas, e iniciar su cadena de desatinadas maldades. Nerima, una vez más, iba a estar "patas arriba".

El pánico ha llegado a Nerima... y su nombre es... el maestro Happosai...

**Nota: "El Medallón Siniestro" es historia acabada. Ahora, una nueva amenaza llega, en serio, a la desprevenida ciudad de Nerima. ¿Qué irá a pasar? Para saberlo, hay que empezar a leer "¡Pánico en Nerima!", fanfiction que inicia en el Prólogo, titulado "¡El pasado desata el pánico!"**


End file.
